Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers
by Strawberry Bijou
Summary: Many of us crucify ourselves between two thieves – regret for the past and fear of the future. Steve x OC.
1. I: Under the City

**--**

**Chapter One**

**Under the City**

**--**

A girl rushed down a corridor. Her back was stiffened and her mind frozen. She was following her friend to their destination, to their untimely doom. The world was spinning before her eyes, twisting and twirling like a delicate ballerina.

The light was dulling from her vision, fading into an eclipse of desperation. The girl could barely hear anything except her thoughts. They rang through her ears, leaving a weak sensation.

She didn't like it very much.

Her face, pale like a warped Picasso, was coiled into an expression she didn't even understand. Was that emotion she saw? Was that the most tangible form of fear clear on the brim of her lips? Or was it just a void of enthralled love?

She couldn't tell, but she didn't like it either.

"Alex," Maria called, turning her head slightly. Her bright, flaming hair flew behind her like a beacon of light. It held hope, oddly enough. "hurry it up."

Her voice ran through the empty corridors, flirting with disaster and cavorting with the bugs that masked the shadowed floors. Alex could hear the faint smile in her voice. It angered her. How could she be happy at a time like this?

Her poisoned heart hammered against her chest. It left a dull, senseless lull behind as a reminder of the past. Maria, Alex's best friend, was rushing towards the untimely meeting of _them_.

Alex didn't want to see them at that second. She actually didn't want anything to do with them. A voice ran through her head, pestering her mind with questions like, _who are they_?

They were Steve and his troupes.

Steve was a force to be reckoned with. He was someone who took what he wanted, someone who didn't care about what would happen to others, a bad guy. He thought he was horrible, he thought he had this gut-wrenching ability to strike terror in his enemies' eyes. Well, he was wrong.

Alex wasn't scared of him.

She was in love with him.

--

_I sabotaged my heart and, and I don't know how to change  
It doesn't matter what I say or what I do, cause in the end she always wins, I always loose  
I need to get her out of my life _

_(Kristinia Debarge, Sabotage)_

--

"Damn it! What's the combination?"

Maria, who was crunched over like a paper ball, concentrated on the safe. It was the one thing that held her from seeing them again. It was the only thing that stood in her way.

She slammed her hand against the metal, impatient and anxious. The impact would have hurt a regular mortal, but Maria wasn't your average human. She was a vampire.

Alex, sitting Indian style on the concrete floor, had a whimsical expression painted on her face. Her skin was like a canvas, portraying and painting whatever emotion was feeling. She was like an open book, wide and unprotected for the whole world to see.

Honestly, she was bored, but also curious. Why did Maria need to get into that room so badly?

Her stormy eyes glazed over as she brought a thin finger to her mouth. Her lips closed over it as she bit down. She was worried about her friend. She didn't know what was going on.

Instantly, Maria turned around. Her eyes, masked with a steely glare, bored into Alex's. Her lips widened, curling into a grin. She grabbed a lock of her ginger hair and twirled it around her fingers, saying, "You just so wouldn't happen to know what it is…?"

Silently, Alex padded over towards her. Her feet made light sounds, pounding ever so softly into the ground. It was in tune with her heart, creating a symphonic pain that was available for use. Her thoughts strayed for a moment when she realized vampire's hearts were dead; they weren't supposed to beat.

They were supposed to stop pumping life into you.

The thought escaped her quickly. It didn't matter at the time.

The lock, which was silver and had many numbers inscribed on it, scowled at Alex as she took it into her hand. It felt like rusted metal when she twisted it around in her palm. She flipped it over towards the back and read a company's name etched into the silver. The skin on her face scrunched together confusedly. Wrinkles darted against her cheeks like spies on a mission to save the world. How the hell was she supposed to know the combination?

Oh, that's right, she was close to Steve. Or used to be.

She grabbed a piece of her dark hair and twisted it tightly around her finger. It cut off all circulation and supplied her with a security blanket. Her skin started to tint with a blotchy red. It wasn't exactly appealing but Alex didn't care. A second passed and her eyebrows quirked up once she remembered something.

Steve practically loved himself, which might have meant that he put his name as the password.

Hesitantly, Alex grabbed the lock and twirled it around until she got to the last letter. It clicked open, unsurprisingly, and she heard Maria gasp.

Bingo.

"Awesome, now step aside."

Her voice boomed through the room, intimidating with all of its might. Alex stayed glued to her spot. She wasn't about to move until Maria swore that she could go into the room with her.

Alex could feel someone's breath on the back of her throat, stubborn and bossy. She turned her head. Their eyes met together and started a war. Neither of them looked away, the both of them too stubborn. Alex could barely handle the severity of Maria's glare, how her dark eyes twinkled in the faint light, how they looked so evil... she looked away after a minute of torture.

"Should I open it?"

Alex hadn't heard her voice in such a long while, practically ever since they had escaped under the city. It sounded odd to her, like a withered old woman's voice after breathing in coffee and drugs for many years. She ignored that and stared down at the lock.

"I will."

The thing with Maria was that she would always be headstrong. What she says goes. Alex always loved her for that, but now, she wished that Maria was just some pushover. Then she would finally be able to take the reins and do what she needed to do, instead of the other way around.

Maria gently pushed her aside and opened up the door. She peered inside, a gasp escaping from her rose colored lips. Alex's curiosity got the better of her as she looked over her friend's head.

Vampanze were blocking their view, but they still seized to make them unsurprised. They were all different sizes and shapes. They were all unusual; unique.

That was hardly ever the case.

Maria noticed Alex watching too. She made no move to make her leave. Instead she went inside and looked back at her. The brunette vampire was sure her eyes had a clear desperation in them, along with curiosity and want, but her friend ignored that.

"Alex," she started, speaking quietly. "I think it would be best if you waited out here."

On a child's impulse, she asked, "Why?"

"Now, remember, we don't want Steve to know you're here. That would be bad, very bad. He might do something drastic."

"He wouldn't do anything bad… I know—" she winced. "I mean, I knew him. He'd never hurt me or you."

A silence filled the air, tangible in its own right. Alex stared down at the ground, embarrassed and determined. She had to go in there with her. It was what she had to do.

"I know that…" Maria retorted. "But just stay out here. Please?"

Alex looked into her eyes and sighed. Her friend had turned against her and used the innocent look. She always knew that could goad the brunette into doing anything for her. Maria's face lit up as she started to dart into the room, until Alex stopped her.

"Just make sure… just whistle if anything happens, okay?"

--

_Ah, I was bored. I'll probably keep rewriting this until I get to a certain point, but don't worry. I'll go ahead and do the last few chapters before I do anything else, promise. _


	2. Hall of Revelations: Chapter Two

**Bad Guys Always Give me the Shivers**

**Hall of Revelations**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Maria and Alexandria, although I do wish I owned Larten :3

**Maria's Point of View**

I began to walk into the oval room with only one purpose on my mind.

To have Steve as my own.

I knew that Steve would probably think that Alexandria was here with me, but I'm going to lie to him about it just so she won't get hurt by him. And if you already didn't know, Alexandria is too good for Steve.

Me, on the other hand, was just perfect for Steve.

I knew in fact that Alex and I had always been so close, just like vampire sisters, until Steve intervened and caused us to break apart. He always took away her time, which made me never be able to see her. And if I did, it was on the rare occasion of Christmas or my birthday.

Steve was, and still probably is, obsessed with Alex.

And that fact, I had always tried to push out of my mind for I was in love with him.

Just like Alex.

If Alex finds out about my feelings for Steve, she would probably be furious with me since he _did _deflower her, yet I don't really care what Alex thinks at this moment in time.

Just for once, this should be about me, not her.

I stopped in my tracks, listening in on the commotion that was going on around me. Vampanze and Vampires darted around, using swords and axes to attack one another. I cringed at the sight, for I had always not like fighting too much.

I tried to ignore the battle and looked straight ahead. Straight at Gannen Hearst, Larten Crepsley, and Steve Leonard. I felt my heart take a dip as I swooned even at the sight of his silky silver hair, and muscular body.

But, I noticed that Steven and Larten were being dangled off the edge of the platform and were just seconds away from being killed. Yet, Gannen was holding onto them for dear life.

I had no clue what to do but I did call out, "Steven Leonard!"

All eyes whipped around to me and I felt a smirk start to crawl across my face.

Steve's eyes were wide open, as were Larten's, who if you didn't know, was my old vampire teacher. I could feel Gannen's eyes bore into me as he pulled the two men up back onto the platform. Gannen had always had a little thing for me back when I was still a half vampire.

"Surprise, surprise, eh?" I asked sweetly. Again, no one took their eyes off my body and they seemed mesmerized by the fact that just one vampire knew all three of the opposing combatants on the platform.

"Is Alexandria here?" Steve asked stupidly. I knew already that he would ask that, but my heart ripped a little in pain from the question. I stepped forward, going more into the light so he could see what my appearance was like now.

I wasn't the same teenage girl going through puberty that he had known, I was a grown lady now. A Vampiress to use the correct term.

My long orange hair was tied up in a dark green ribbon and the curls cascaded down part of my backside. My moss green cloak swished with every step I took and my emerald eyes could burn through anything lethal. I had to admit, I _was_ a bombshell.

"Hmm, I don't know." I answered while discreetly opening my cloak part of the ways open so he could take a look at my curves. He didn't seem interested in them though, to my disappointment, but Gannen sure was.

"Tell me _now." _He hissed while jumping down from the platform. In a matter of seconds he was staring at me straight in the eyes and I felt a blush of crimson sneak up on my face.

"Seriously, I don't know." I lied. Blinking in innocence, I could feel a faux smile appear on my lips.

"You do know, you bumbling idiot." Steve said in rage. His eyes glowed with furry while he glared downwards at me and I did the sensible thing.

I slapped him.

And I slapped him _hard._

Before my hand could return back to my side, Steve latched onto it and twisted it into a lock of pain. I let out a faint cry while finally giving into what he wanted, "Fine she is here, but you'll never be able to find her. I'll go ahead and give her the warning to leave." I hissed vehemently.

He glared at me in a way that made Mika Ver Leth seem like a nice guy and finally let go of my arm. I could hear a few snickers in the back of the room, but I ignored them and blew on the whistle.

"Charna's Guts…" I whispered while remembering the fact that Alex was an honorable person and would never leave me all alone to fend for myself.

Alex walked into the door, glaring at any of the Vampanze that stood in her way and she finally saw Steve, that's when her expression softened up a bit. Her blue eyes were beginning to water a little, but she withheld the tears of joy, or sadness, I couldn't tell from what they were from.

This was probably the first time I had ever even seen Alex give off any of her insecurities. She was just too… _perfect _to do anything like that.

"Alexandria, long time no see." Larten said from behind us. I wanted to whip my body around and tell him to shut up but I wanted to be seen perfect in Steve's eyes too so I stayed quiet.

"Yes, it _has _been too long. How have you been old friend?" She asked while revealing one of her dazzling smiles. I wanted to rip that smile off of her perfect pale face and throw it in the garbage.

"I could be worse." Larten replied. Alexandria began to walk over to the platform, obviously ignoring Steve, and that's when he grabbed onto her arm and smoothly said, "Alexandria Bennett."

"Steve-the-bad-guy-Leopard." She replied while using his childhood last name. He just stared at her, a mock grin on his face while saying, "I'm not a bad guy."

He continued to stare at her which made her flush a deep crimson and she finally unlocked her stare-down with Steve and looked over at me, obvious rage in her eyes.

_Oh, shit._

"I thought there was danger." She stated. I calmly wrapped a tendril of my orange hair around my index finger while replying, "There is, Steven in the danger."

I could tell she was stifling in a laugh when she teased, "I cannot see why you would think Steve is dangerous. A puppy dog could look lethal sitting next to him."

Yet, when she said those words, Steve took them to heart when he grabbed onto her waist and pulled her in tightly to his body.

"I really don't look that dangerous?" he asked with a glint in his eyes. Alex began to try and rip her body away from his, but it was already molded there.

How I wish to be Alexandria Bennett sometimes…

**Alexandria's Point of View**

I stood there, completely useless and crushed to his muscular body. I wanted to scream in terror, but I knew if I did it would only come out as a squeak.

And the horrible thing about this predicament was that it was actually _pleasurable. _

I didn't want everyone to think I had been in cahoots with the Vampanze Lord, so I continued to struggle to get away from him. His grasp was too strong for me to escape from and I could feel hundreds of eyes bore into my back.

"How have you been?" his whisper in my ear was warm, yet still cold at the same time. His white hair brushed against my throat when he held me even closer into his embrace and I answered, "I've been fine. I hear you're a dad now."

Even though I tried not to sound envious, I knew he could tell I was.

He chuckled lightly as he replied, "Oh that was only to make Darren infuriated with me. I never really felt anything for Annie, it wasn't even that _pleasurable." _

At that moment in time, I wanted to slap him for he had made this Annie person have a child for whom he didn't even care about.

"Let me go _now_." I ordered while clenching my teeth together. "And if I don't?" he asked with pure curiosity.

"You'll have a big bruise in-between your legs." I sneered as I glared into his eyes. Those pale, grey eyes that made my heart swoon.

He laughed heartily, "You've grown to be quite amusing, and beautiful."

That comment made me flush with happiness but I still tried to push him away from me. And I finally did get away from him.

I rushed over to Larten, hoping to help him up, but Steve had already made it there and commented, "There is one thing I would like to do before I go."

Once he finished that sentence, I knew what he wanted.

I began to back away, but he followed with the ferocity of a lion, waiting to pounce in for the kill. I continued to back away from him until I was pressed up against a wall and beside a female Vampanze who was glaring daggers at me. Every eye in that hall was on us, and I felt oddly ashamed. He pressed his body against mine, and the sensation that I got was amazing.

I hadn't had contact with a guy in ages and I felt a new feeling boiling in my body, just wanting to come out. He pulled his finger to my lips and traced the delicate curves. I closed my eyes, hoping this would be over quick or maybe hoping it would last forever. I felt his hand trace the corners of my eye lids and then my throat. He finally placed his arms on mine and pulled me closer to him, crushing what little space that was left between us.

He kissed me. I groaned slightly from the pressure he was putting on my body and my lips parted while his tongue came into my mouth.

His lips were soft and plump, they reminded me of strawberries. And I loved strawberries. He slowly began to move his hand in my hair. I winced at the feeling; I had gotten knocked in the head on my way down here.

I pushed him away after a few more seconds and said, "I am sorry." After that, I walked up beside Maria and let the fighting commence.

**Author's Note: **Yes, another new chapter done :D


	3. Dare to Kill: Chapter Three

**Bad Guys Always Give me the Shivers**

**Dare to Kill?**

**Disclaimer: **I only own Maria and Alexandria, although I wish I owned Larten :3

**Maria's Point of View**

I watched silently as Alexandria walked towards me, her chocolate brown hair swishing behind her every step. She acted as if she couldn't care less about Steve, but I knew better. Inside, it was probably killing her that he had a child.

She was most likely jealous, or infuriated. She would be mad because he'd been rough with her to get his point across just a few moments ago, but now he was treating her as if she were the last girl on earth.

I was sitting on a hard, mahogany bench playing around with a rock on the ground with the toe of my boot. "Maria, there wasn't any trouble." Alexandria said to me while placing her body right beside mine.

"I know, but I just thought you might now want to see this." I replied lamely. I continued to twirl the rock around with my foot when she responded, "Well, whenever you blow that whistle I'm coming, alright?" I had to think about that for a second, for I had no clue what to do when there was trouble. "Alright, but how am I going to tell you when trouble arrives?"

"Don't worry about it, we will think of something." she responded with a grin on her face. I smiled back at her, but I felt so ashamed in the inside for what I was about to do would make her strongly dislike me.

**Alexandria's Point of View**

When I arrived by Maria's side, I could literally feel the tension in the air. She had seemed like everything was alright between us, but it seemed quite unusual to be with her at this point in time.

I glanced at Steve, who was going back to the platform and he gave Maria a flirtatious wink. She giggled slightly while covering her face in a shy manner.

_Alexandria, you CAN'T care about this. Don't care about Steven Leopard, not even if he's the last guy on the world. Why did I have to fall in love with the Vampanze Lord?_

After he gave her the wink, he looked over at me and smirked happily. Typical Steve. He was just trying to make me feel envious of Maria, and yet his charade worked.

Maria was still in her tizzy over Steve and that made me furious with him. As I was still fuming over the subject, I had yet to notice that the battle had already started.

I kept staring down at the floor, watching the cracks in the wood dance before my eyes when I heard a shrill cry. My head shot upwards, eagerly hoping to find out who had died. The only people on the platform were Gannen Hearst, Larten Crepsley, and Steven Leopard.

I gasped slightly when I realized that the fake Vampanze Lord had been annihilated. Even though I didn't know him, I felt a pang of sadness for the little man. All around us on the Vampanze's faces were grim and bleak.

The Vampanze were in for a huge shocker when they found out who really was the Vampanze Lord.

When I looked to my side, I saw a Vampanze that had conjured up the worst face ever. His mouth was hanging so low, while his eyes were wide open. I could hear him whisper, "The vampires have won." Over and over again.

We hadn't won yet. I then heard a cry of pain from _Steve and Gannen. _Gannen was grasping onto Steve's collar while Steve was holding onto Larten. Larten was just barely hanging onto the chain Steve was holding.

Steve kept trying to shake him off but he couldn't. I jumped up, unable to let my old mentor be killed like this. "Steve, don't do this." I whispered even though everyone in that stupid cave's eyes were on me. He could hear what I had just said, and was gaping at me.

"I c-can't hold on much l-longer." Gannen grunted. Larten looked up at me and smiled a weak smile. "Now that the Vampanze Lord is dead, I'm now going to take Steve Leonard with me!" he yelled.

But before he could kill Steve, he was whipped to the ground in a demeaning manner. I let out a cry of shock. I couldn't believe Steve would do that. He was so… _evil._

The last words from Larten's mouth that I could hear were, "Even in death, may I be triumphant!"

I could feel the tears start to build as I backed away slowly from this horrid bunch. I could see Darren's blank face and Vancha's also.

When I looked over at Maria, she looked as if she couldn't care less. She hadn't been so fond of Crepsley like I had. Before Steve could race after me or torment me, whichever one he was going to do, I ran off. Faster than lightning. I needed to get away.

Before I could reach the end of the room, someone's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back. "Now, now, now, let's not be too hasty to leave." Steve said.

I continued to try and break free of his vice grip hold. I was beginning to grow desperate and made one last attempt of freedom, I kicked him. And I kicked him _hard. _

He made a little yelp, but still didn't let go of me. I was stuck.

"Alexandria, aren't you glad I killed Creepy Crepsley?" he asked happily.

"No, Larten was my best friend. And I don't appreciate you calling him creepy."

"Oh really? Well he called me evil."

"Well, that's because you are. You're terrible; if you really did love me you wouldn't have killed him. I'm infuriated with you right now Steven Leonard!" I finished off while continuing to get away from him.

He just pulled my face towards his and he noticed the tears that were cascading down my face. I kept trying to pull away and give myself some dignity but I couldn't. I saw Maria across the room, a look of _jealousy _was all over her face.

Why would she be envious of me?

"I didn't know." Steve said while brushing the tears away. What a sweet gesture, but I didn't have time for sweet. "Steve just let me go." I said calmly.

"Fine, but I'm doing one last thing before you leave."

"What?"

"This." He replied while blowing his toxic breath in my face which left me gasping for air. "H-how c-could you?" were my last words.

_Review my lovelies! I'll give you cookies if you do… and there's even some peanut butter one's too ;]_


	4. I Caught Myself: Chapter Four

**Bad Guys Always Give me the Shivers**

**I Caught Myself**

**Disclaimer: **I only own my original characters and the plot line, although I do wish I owned Larten :3

**Alexandria's Point of View**

Grasping onto reality, I felt my eyes flutter open and I saw none other than Vancha March. His rough skin slightly brushed against mine and his animal clothes barely covered his body. Flushing, my eyes opened fully and in my peripheral vision, I could see Steve talking to Darren.

Steve's argentiferous hair shimmered in the moonlight that escaped from the holes in the ceiling, while Darren's brunette hair screamed boredom. Within a second, I could see Steve flash a wicked grin and Darren fell over towards the ground, oblivious to the fact that Steve had just used his toxic gas on him.

I felt myself rushing towards the duo, not knowing what I was doing. Even though I hadn't a clue who Darren Shan was, I still felt a pang of sadness from his worried expression before hitting the ground.

Gulping, I sank to the ground on my knees and began to shake Darren, hoping that he would get up so I may find out what Steve had told him. "Darren, wake up." I whispered, my last attempt to awake him

He stayed there, motionless against the pale cement.

"Why do you want to awake him? I'm sure he would appreciate some sleep." Steve said before me, latching onto my stomach from behind. My words caught in my throat when I felt that treacherous feeling in my stomach.

For the first time this whole evening, I didn't struggle away from his grasp. It was oddly comforting to be held, yet it also made me feel quite sad knowing that he may not come back.

"Alex…" he murmured into my ear, his warm breath shaking me out of my reprieve, "how would you like to come with me?"

His question caught me off guard, for I stopped breathing for a few seconds. Latching onto whatever humanity I had left, I snuggled slightly into the crook of his neck.

"Is that a yes?" he asked hopefully. My eyes flashed open, and I stared up at him, longing to kiss him just once more. "Can't we just forget about reality for once in awhile?" I contradicted vehemently.

Sighing, Steve's arms just wrapped around me more tightly and it seemed as if he were also afraid to lose me. Right now, I should be pulling away and telling him to go take a hike, yet my heart thought otherwise.

I heard someone clear there throat from behind our embrace, and I automatically was reminded of the crowd of people in the area at this moment.

Before I could jump away, someone pulled Steve away from me and I caught myself before I could fall even harder.

"Let's go Steve." A girlish voice growled from behind me. Standing up, I pivoted on my heel and noticed that Maria had Steve within her embrace, her hand showing visible lines of force from the grip she had on him. My heart caught in my throat when I noticed she flashed an evil smile in my direction and spoke before I could, "I'm positive that little Miss Perfect here would _hate _being a Vampanze. So, let's just go on with the deal and leave."

What deal?

Being completely clueless, I felt the air lash out from around me. Then I finally realized that Steve and Maria had actually _planned _to betray me. That stung me straight to my core when I noticed that Steve just nodded.

They began to back away from me, Maria still gripping onto Steve's jacket, and that's when I said something surprising, "Fine, go on. It doesn't surprise me by how low of self respect you two have so thanks for the memories and hope not to see you two again."

And with that, I grabbed Darren by his hand and dragged the two of us out of that place, trying to keep my dignity intact.

* * *

Every once in awhile, I would catch a drift of loneliness. This would be one of those times.

The one called Debbie Hemlock had tried to comfort me and give me company, but I didn't want to hang around with a _human. _

Then again, hanging out with a mundane was always better than being alone.

The only thing that one could do when they were all alone with nothing interesting to do was think. And think I did. I thought about the past, about Maria, and about Steve.

Once I could hear the rain pitter and patter above our heads, it brought me back to the time when Steve had told me that he was falling in love with me.

* * *

_Star Crossed Love Confession _

"_That was so much fun." I giggled softly as the rain continued to crash down around us. _

_We were all alone and outside of the local high school where I was currently going to study at. Rain continued to patter down on the stone bridge that was above our damp heads and the darkness engulfed us little by little as the sun went down._

_The flowers danced in the wind as the Willow Trees branches scratched against each other, making a melodic sound. I could hear the afternoon bell going off in the slight distance, meaning that the day classes were over and now it was time for the evening ones._

"_Yes, it was." Steve agreed, pushing back my damp hair that was sticking to my pale face. _

_The awkward silence seemed to scream at us as we just continued to glance around at our surroundings, not knowing what else to say. "We might as well stay until the rain lets up." Steve continued on, looking out at the fading sky. I nodded my head, my hair shaking as I walked over to the wall and slid down. _

_My alabaster uniform stuck to my skin and the light yellow ribbon clung to my sleeve like a safety belt. The uniform skirt I was wearing seemed to be getting shorter as I continued to slide down the wall, yet I ignored that fact when Steve walked over to me and offered his jacket._

_I took the jacket wordlessly, feeling the brown suede as it brushed against my skin. The chocolate of the jacket matched my hair perfectly and my light grey, sometimes mistaken as blue, eyes flashed upwards meeting his for a split second._

_We both looked away quickly, my face flushed from embarrassment. _

"_Alexandria," Steve started, using my full name, "I've been meaning to ask you something…" He was staring down at the ground now, as if he were too ashamed to ask me anything. _

"_Ask away." I replied, hoping he would ask me to be his girlfriend. The rain filled the silence when he looked over at me, his face a crimson color, "Would you still be my friend if I told you that I've fallen for you?"_

_My heart got caught in my throat when he asked that. _

_I could hear the beating of my pulse as he waited for an answer from me. I knew exactly what to say, yet I couldn't bring myself to say it aloud. Things like talking about my 'feelings' have always made me slightly uncomfortable. _

_I did the one thing that I knew would communicate my feelings without talking, I kissed him. He seemed taken aback from the gesture, for he didn't kiss me back until he finally grasped the concept. I could feel his hands wrap around my back as he pulled me in closer, tighter into his embrace. Whatever space that had been between us before, was crushed._

_My lips parted slightly when he coaxed them open slightly, and I could feel his tongue swish from side to side in my mouth. He had always smelled of strawberries, and that was exactly how he tasted like._

_At first, the kiss was slow and romantic, and then it became more rushed, and passionate. Our lips continued to dance in harmony until the wind finally blew the rain towards us even more, leaving us even more soaked then before. _

_I jumped backwards; surprised by the water that now clung to my waist and arms. I swear it hadn't been raining that hard…_

"_Guys! Let's go home!" Maria, my current best friend at the time, called over at us. Glancing over at her, I noticed she was perfectly dry and a bucket was in her grasp. _

_Wanting to ask her why she was holding that, I walked over to her and Steve followed. _

"_Why—"_

"_Let's just get home before it rains to hard…" she cut me off before I could even ask._

_

* * *

_

"Did you hear about the news…" someone asked from behind me. There voice seemed depressed, and as if the future was bleak, as it was. "What news?" I questioned without even turning around.

"Steven Leonard is the Vampanze Lord." The voice continued on. Glancing backwards, I noticed Vancha March standing there.

His dyed emerald hair seemed scraggly and his bulging muscles seemed to be flattened out like a pancake. I nodded my head solemnly and went back to looking down at the pit full of stakes, waiting for Darren Shan to awake.

Maybe if I was lucky, I would fall asleep to and wouldn't wake up…

* * *

_Review my dears :D _


	5. Blooded Memories: Chapter Five

**Bad Guys always give me the Shivers**

**Blooded Memories**

**Disclaimer: **I only own my original characters and this plot, although I do wish I owned Larten :3

**Alexandria's Point of View**

"Let's go ahead and make a plan before the kid wakes up." The one named Alice spoke up. I glanced over at the short woman with the blunt haircut and slightly nodded. Vancha, Debbie, and Harkat trudged over towards her, and I did the same.

"How about you guys all go back to the Cirque Du Freak that I've been told so much about?" she suggested. Bewilderment was probably spread my face when she spoke of the Cirque Du Freak. I hadn't a clue about what that was, let alone was I going to go to it.

Harkat began to pull down his surgical mask and wheezed, "I think… that would be… a good plan." My eyes widened when he spoke, for I didn't know the _thing _could speak. He looked over at me, his sharp teeth gleaming in the pale lighting, "Would you… mind if we all… went to the Cirque?"

I shook my head, not wanting to be the bearer of any more bad news.

He grinned, and turned back to the almost inaudible conversation between the three of them. Debbie strayed from the group and went over to sit by me, visible tears welling into her eyes. "This is depressing." She stated while taking a seat beside me.

"I agree." I replied, searching in my back pocket for a tissue. When I finally found it, I handed it to her and her hand slightly touched mine. It was frigid, colder then a mere human's should be. She glanced over at me, tears cascading down her tan skin, and whispered, "Even though I didn't know him, I still feel bad…"

"I knew him well, he was my old teacher…" I responded, feeling tears well into my own eyes. She looked over at me, even more tears streaming down her face and muttered, "To tell you the truth, he kind of scared me."

I stifled a laugh from her statement. Who wouldn't be scared of a vampire most likely over two hundred years and had a scar running down their face?

Remembering how I became a vampire, I blocked out everything so I could enjoy my memories.

_Changing Into a Vampire_

_I was all alone, the frigid night air lashing out at me in furry. My body was going weaker and weaker by the seconds I walked, trudging through the snow. I used to think running away to Paris with my best friend would have been nice, yet now it wasn't. It was far from nice._

_It did look amazing though, I had to admit that._

_The buildings lined the streets, lights decking their store fronts in decoration. The Seine River flowed tastefully to our right, snow capping the rushing water. And the Eiffel tower, spirals reaching up towards the kingdoms in the sky, was mostly covered by the fog._

_Glancing over at Maria, I noticed she was shivering and I hesitantly gave her my own jacket. She looked over at me, surprised and confused, and smiled weakly. I felt a smile creep onto my face when I glanced back at the sidewalk. _

_In my peripheral vision, I noticed a man, a tall man at that, handing out flyers. His orange hair seemed to make the snow around him melt in disarray, while his pale skin seemed to attract it even more. On the side of his face, I could see a long, scar dancing all the way from the corner of his eye to his chin._

_I cringed at the thought about how he could have gotten that._

_Fear didn't clutch me into its grasp like it did Maria as I walked over to the man and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, what are those for?" I asked, hopeful to get one. He looked down at me, only a few inches taller then I was, and grinned, showing off his gleaming sharp teeth, "These, my dear, are for the Cirque Du Freak."_

"_What is the Cirque Du Freak?" Maria asked behind me. I'm positive that she was shivering, for the man knelt down beside her and pulled off his crimson over-coat and offered it to her. She flushed with pleasure and draped it over her short and plump body. "The Cirque Du Freak is not like any other contraption of a freak show. It is genuine, it may cause you to have fear course through your own blood pumping veins." He said, glancing at each of us. I felt my mouth drop open, knowing that I was indeed going to go to this freak show. "May I have one?" I asked politely. He looked over at me and nodded, giving me the flyer._

_**CIRQUE DU FREAK**_

_**COME ONE AND COME ALL: WE HAVE BUNDLES OF ENTERTAINMENT OFFERS**_

_**OUR SHOW INCLUDES **_

_**GERTHA TEETH**_

_**THE BEARDED LADY**_

_**HANS HANDS**_

_**AND MANY MORE**_

_**SO PLEASE, COME AND ENJOY THE SHOW WHILE THE TICKETS LAST**_

_I could feel my bewilderment increase when the man leaned down and stared me straight in the eye. "Do not tell my boss of this, for I may get in trouble." He muttered, slipping me two tickets. "Thanks mister!" I beamed, wrapping my arms around his neck._

"_Alex, maybe we should try and go back home--."_

"_I don't want to go home Maria. Who would when they have to go back to a broken family?" I questioned rhetorically, while releasing my hold from the man. Yet, he didn't let go, but stared me straight in the eyes. _

"_You say you do not wish to go back home… how would you like to start over?"_

_*~*_

_Here I stood, with Maria right beside me, waiting for Mr. Crepsley to come back and blood us. He had told us a bundle of information after I told him I would love to start over. One of the important facts was that he was a vampire. I remember literally cringing in fear when he showed us him ripping off the skin of a mundane and drinking their blood._

_I knew I would someday do the same, yet I wasn't afraid of the future. At least, not yet._

_I could feel myself become bombarded with various feelings when Mr. Crepsley came back into the dingy, hotel room. He seemed a little taken aback by the fact that we were still awake, for it was about three a.m._

"_Are you two sure you would like to become my assistants?" he questioned, looking at both of us with a glint in his almond eyes. We both nodded, knowing that we would love to become vampires. Well, I knew I did, Maria just came along so I wouldn't get hurt, for she thought this man was a pedophile._

_She was wrong though, he was telling the truth._

_He walked over to Maria, his palm facing upwards. He ordered her to do the same, and she did while he made cuts into his fingernails, which made blood pour out. Maria shook with fear when he grabbed her hand and made little cuts on her fingers too. He placed his hand in front of hers and told her to press her hands to his. She obeyed, and then she let out a shrill scream._

_I jumped backwards, afraid of the noise that she had just made._

_Her eyes bulged open while Mr. Crepsley added more force from his palm to her. After a few more minutes, he let go and Maria fell backwards, subsiding to the pain. Our soon-to-be-teacher grabbed her and put her gently into the couch, and I automatically felt a pang of jealousy, for I was developing a small crush on him._

"_Are you ready?" he asked with a wistful smile. I nodded and gave him my hands, already knowing the procedure. He soon made little cuts in my hands, trying to be as careful as possible. After he was done with that, he did the same to his own hands._

_Then, came the bad part._

_He pushed his palms into mine, and I could feel his blood running through my veins. My eyes bulged outwards, but I didn't scream like Maria did. Pain filtered throughout my body when Mr. Crepsley put even more force onto me. Wooziness soon overtook me, and I could feel his arms wrap around my body, taking me away to a place to sleep._

_I knew now that I had become a vampire._

_*~*_

"Alex? Come on, were going now." Debbie said, shaking me out of my reprieve. I could feel her shakes through my daydream, hoping they weren't true. I just now wished that I could go back to being Larten Crepsley's vampire assistant.

Sighing, I trudged over to where Darren was sleeping and knelt down, and just stared at his pale face. His hair seemed tangled upwards and the brunette color seemed to fade in the light. He was short, but not plump. I could feel myself start to smile when his eyes fluttered open.

"Who are you? And where are we going?"

"Alexandria Bennett. And we are all going to the Cirque Du Freak."

_Didn't like the ending so much… Anyways, review my dears! _


	6. Cobalt Dress: Chapter Six

**Bad Guys Always Give me the Shivers**

**Cobalt Dress**

**Disclaimer: **I only own my original characters and this plot, although I do wish I owned Larten :3

**Alexandria's Point of View**

"Come on… let's get going." Alice cheered grudgingly, slugging her way up the trail. We all followed suit, each going at our own paces. The moonlight shown downwards on us, making Alice's alabaster hair shine brightly. I'm sure it just made my brunette hair look dull.

The wind started to whish in the air, making the trees dance in the breeze. Their branches scratched together in a melodic, yet scratchy, noise. I could feel the wisps of grass twirl in between my toes, hooking onto my feet. Glancing upwards, I noticed that the sky was filled with stars, a rare sight for me.

They seemed to twirl around in the sky, as if they were in their own little kingdom. Wistfully, I looked back down towards the ground, hoping that maybe, just maybe, we would reach the Cirque Du Freak soon.

*~*

"Alexandria? We need to get going now… so please wake up." I could hear Debbie plead straight into my ear. My eyes flickered open and the faint light of sunset peeled into my peripheral vision. Groaning, I sat up and Debbie backed away, her dark hair blowing gently behind her body.

"Do we have to get going now?" I grumbled, rubbing at my eyes. She nodded her head and latched onto my arm in a force that seemed a little bit too strong for a girl of her stature. Letting her lead me away, I peered off into the darkness.

The dank evening seemed to make the whole world seem even more depressing to me.

"Let's go now…" I could hear Darren say quietly. He was probably still gloomy about his teacher, and my teacher, dying for no good reason.

"Darren… cheer up." Harkat replied, hoping to get Darren out of the dumps. Darren must have been in a bad mood, for he ignored Harkat.

It was too quiet for me, so I began to lose myself into my thoughts and daydreams.

_Vampire Mountain_

"_Maria, what are you doing?" I questioned, not wanting her to lead me around like a dog anymore. She ignored my question, still latched onto me in a vigorous grip, and continued down the various corridors of Vampire Mountain. The walls shook with disgust, for lots of vampires were traveling around, going somewhere._

_And that somewhere I had no clue of._

_After a few more minutes of walking aimlessly down the halls, Maria finally stopped in front of her door. Being the clumsy person I am, I ran straight into her. She pivoted around on her heel and said enthusiastically, "We are going to give you a makeover since you seem to have let yourself go ever since you became a vampire."_

_I felt slightly offended, for I thought I looked good. Sure, my brunette hair was in a short bob which made it look burnt, sure my eyes were covered by thick glasses, and sure I only wore baggy clothing. _

_I didn't see a thing wrong with that._

"_No, Maria. I'm perfectly fi—"_

"_Don't say fine, because you look atrocious." She interrupted me, sounding more like a stylist by every passing second. She ignored my pleas and pushed me straight into her room, locking the door behind her._

_*~*_

"_I did the best work I have in the longest time…" she sighed, seeming proud of herself. I had to admit, I did look good. My brunette hair had been combed and coiffed to perfection, and it looked silky smooth. I now didn't wear any glasses, and I noticed that I didn't even need them anymore._

_And what replaced my clothing was a cobalt dress that reached my knees, hooking around my curves and showing off my best assets. It had no sleeves, but it did stay intact. My shoes were a milky white, snaking up my leg in a gladiator style. The dress and shoes showed off my legs in a matter of seconds._

_Smiling, I turned to Maria and began to mutter my thanks, but she stopped me before I could say a word. "Anything for a friend." She grinned._

_And, at that time, I knew we were best friends._

_*~*_

_When Maria and I went into the Hall of Princes', most eyes were on us. Well, excluding some of the jealous female vampires. The feeling that was bubbling inside of me felt strangely exalting and pleasurable. Happiness radiated off of me like a luxurious perfume._

_And, I'm sure it seemed to go into high motion when my teacher asked me to dance._

"_You look quite radiating tonight." He stated while taking my hand and placing it onto his waist. I stared down at the ground and muttered my thanks in a quick flurry of words. The music had already started and I just flowed with the rhythm of Yiruma's River Flows in You._

"_Mr. Crepsley—"_

"_You may call me Larten if you wish."_

"_Larten," it felt quite weird calling him by his first name, "are you going to become a Vampire General?" _

_His mouth turned into a frown while he answered, "I do not know…"_

_I held back a gulp of sadness, for if he did in-fact become a Vampire General that would mean I couldn't spend as much time with him as I always do. _

_Yet, I told him a complete lie about my thought in the matter, "You should do it. It would be a great opportunity." _

_He looked down at me, bewilderment passing over his pale face. He didn't answer, but I knew he was thinking hard about it. At that moment, I just wanted to kiss him. Before I could though, Arra came over and tapped Mr. Crepsley on the shoulder. _

"_Larten, I do believe it is my turn to have a dance with you." She smiled wickedly, glancing over at me. "Alexandria and I—"_

"_Pay no mind to her, she is just you're student. Not an equal like I am." She coaxed, leaving a bad impression to me. Before Mr. Crepsley could answer, Arra took him by the hand and began to pull him away._

"_Alexandria, I am going to go dance with Arra. Try to have fun." He murmured while grabbing my hand and kissing it lightly. _

_And I knew at that moment, I had developed a strong liking for my vampire teacher._

_*~*_

"Alex… are you… alright?" Harkat asked, shaking me out of my reprieve. Before I answered, I noticed that tears were streaming down my face, sadness from the past.

"Perfectly fine…" I lied.

_This was sad… review my dears. _

_Oh yeah, you guys should be happy that I wrote on my birthday! I should of taken the day off from writing lol..._


	7. Vampanze Switch a Roo: Chapter Seven

**Bad Guys Always Give me the Shivers**

**Vampanze Switch-a-Roo**

**Disclaimer: **I only own my original characters and this plot, although I do wish I owned Larten :3

**Maria's Point of View**

Why did I have to feel so damn guilty? Alex _had _asked for it when she abandoned me to go run off with Steve, having no idea that he was in actuality the Vampanze Lord. Stupid vampanze… they just got done partying like the imbeciles they are.

Taking those thoughts aside I just looked around at the scenery, wondering if Alex was seeing the same moon as I was. It shined down on our retreating party, making their blazing heads shine a brighter crimson then they already were. The trees stayed frozen in time, as if they would never move an inch.

Then, I noticed the stars.

The bright lights in the sky that were more than a billion miles away from me. The brilliant color that shone in the dark sky made me well up with sadness, knowing what I had just done was bad, but necessary.

"Maria, you did the right thing." Gannen said from behind me, his arm brushing against mine. I glanced over at him, a blush blooming onto my face even though I had no feelings for the vampanze. Maybe I did, but I hadn't a clue right now.

"I know." I sighed, looking back at the people who were far ahead of us, grins plastered onto their scarlet faces. "Then why are you acting like this?" he asked, starting to get on my last nerves. I looked back up at the sky, the moon piercing into my vision.

"I don't really know."

"Maria, Steve wants to see you." A vampanze called from behind me. At first, I heard, 'Maria, Steve wants you.' And that made happiness well in my inner core, then I realized that he meant something else. I began to back away from Gannen and everyone else, trying to find out why Steve would want to have a word with me.

"Maria, don't feel bad about Alexandria. She deserved it." Gannen said, trying to help me out of my foul mood.

"She did deserve it." I lied, knowing full well that she didn't. No one could deserve the cruelty that I had just dealt her with. "Maria—"

"I'll be there in a moment, numbskull!" I yelled, my veins popping up in disgust. I was tired of these vampanze fools treating me as if I were their worse counterpart. Like I was the garbage.

"You don't have to talk to me like that, bitch." The female vampanze behind me hissed vehemently. I whirled around and glared at her, "Do I look like a dog to you, idiot?"

"If you know what's good for you, you'll back off." She growled, showing off her pointed teeth.

"Likewise." I replied with a tone of pure malice.

The woman began to lunge at me, her eyes filled with rage, but she hadn't the chance since Steve latched onto her cloak and dragged her away. I could hear him chiding to her, "Now, Tabitha, there is no need to get infuriated by Maria."

I watched him drag her off, her face colored with a deep shade of crimson. When he returned, his eyes seemed to be a dark shade of ebony, which was in contrast to his ivory hair. "I thought I called you to me, Maria." He said emotionlessly.

"I was about to—"

"No excuses, I just need to find out where the hunters are." He hissed, interrupting my exclamation. I had the feeling that the only reason why he wanted to know where the hunters were was because he wanted to know where _Alex _was.

"I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Do you still love Alex?"

He stopped for a minute, his mouth slightly agape as if he were about to say something. I felt a pang of sadness, for it was clear that he still did. "Why do you ask that? Are you in love with me and in actuality _envious _of Alex?" he retorted, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Answer my question first." I requested.

"Not until you answer mine."

"You're awfully stubborn, I can see why Alex doesn't want to be with you." I sneered, hoping that would get him to answer. But, that did the complete opposite.

He blew a blow to my face which made me stagger backwards. He then rubbed the dust off of his coal black cloak and suggested, "Let's not talk about Alexandria now, shall we?"

"So you do love her." I responded, wiping the blood away from my mouth.

He ignored me and sauntered over towards Gannen to talk about God knows what.

I hadn't wanted Steve to treat me as if I were his slave, I wanted him to treat me like his girlfriend. Better yet, like Alex.

"Maria, where do you think the hunters are?" Gannen asked while pulling back towards me. I couldn't help but notice his lips were a cherry red, and that made me blush.

Steve came around the two of us and clasped one of his hands on my shoulders. Well, at least that was better than getting no affection.

"Well, if they are listening to Alex, then they would go to her hometown." I suggested the first thing that came off the top of my head. "Her hometown is the same as Darren's." Steve stated while the malice in his voice wrapped around me like a whip.

"Yes, so were going there first?" I asked, hoping that we actually wouldn't, for it was my hometown too. "It would seem smart to go there first…" Gannen said while putting a finger on his bright purple chin.

"Wait, before we go there, Maria we have to know that we can trust you." Steve said while smiling a devious grin. I glanced over at him, half knowing and half curious about what he wanted.

"We should turn you into a vampanze." Gannen and Steve answered at the same time, their smiles wrapping me into the suggestion.

Oh joy, I was about to be turned into one of the Barney freaks with red hair.

That _so _isn't going to look good with my emerald cloak.

_Haha, I like the ending :3 _

_Review my dears!_


	8. Kiss and Dare: Chapter Eight

**Bad Guys Always Give me the Shivers**

**Kiss and Dare**

**Maria's Point of View**

"How are we supposed to do this?" I asked; gripping onto the leather chair's arm rests. Steve and I had chosen to get a hotel room for this occasion and he had gone all out. The walls were painted a deep, royal blue that any person would envy. The wooden floors were covered by plush, crimson carpets that squished between your feet when you walked across them.

I also noticed that there was a big, sleigh bed in the middle of the room… maybe we would be using that later? I doubt it; that was just my perverted minds hopes.

Sighing, I heard someone knock on the window. Gannen.

Steve answered me while walking over to let him in, "We are going to do this like any other way… opening your fingertips and inserting our blood into them."

I knew that two things could come of that. I could either die or become a vampanze. Two choices that I would dread having to do.

"Who is doing it to her?" Gannen asked, tossing over a bag full of who knows what into the room. It seemed dingy and dirty in contrast to everything else in here. "We both can. You'll do the right, and I'll do the left." Steve smiled for the first time in a long while.

"Guys… let me take a shower before you do anything." I suggested, backing away. They both ignored me, well Gannen didn't. He nodded his acknowledgments as I grabbed a towel that hung on the door and sped into the room. Sighing, I leaned against the alabaster wall and stared at my reflection in the mirror.

All I saw was a lonely girl who didn't know what to do with her life.

*~*

**Steve's Point of View**

"Steven… are you sure this is the right idea?" Gannen asked hesitantly, ripping open the bag full of the contents to prepare Maria for becoming a vampanze. I brushed away my silver hair, and looked over at him, full of bitterness. "Yes." I hissed, trying to cover my infuriated attitude, but to no avail.

I knew I should be thinking about the consequences to this procedure, yet my mind wondered to Alexandria. I remembered when we were younger, her short brown bobbed hair, her warm eyes full of softness and kindness; it was a pity that they were covered up my glasses at the time.

It was quite funny thinking back to those days; I hadn't given Alexandria a second glance when we were younger. Now is a different story.

She had grown out her brunette hair, curling close to her waste now. Her eyes were covered by nothing, and they seemed like huge saucers. She had also seemed to have grown a smidge taller, almost as tall as I am now. Sighing, I remembered that she _had _a little crush on her vampire teacher, Creepy Crepsley. But, now that he was dead, I was the only one in the picture.

So she was still mine, right?

"Steven, I asked you a question." Gannen prodded, poking me in my side. I jumped slightly, and glared at him while enunciating each of my words, "What. Do. You. Want?"

He just responded calmly, "I want you to know that Maria is ready… in fact she's standing right behind you." I pivoted on my heel to place my deathly glare on Maria, who just stood there with her crimson hair soaking wet.

She seemed sad, depressed even. Also, she seemed to peel off whatever was holding back her emotions, leaving her raw and alone. I felt slightly bad for the girl who I knew had a crush on me.

In a way, she was just like me.

Alone, hurt, and scared.

*~*

**Alexandria's Point of View**

We had continued trudging down the damp roads in the darkness, hoping to find safety and shelter at the Cirque Du Freak. I had stayed behind slightly, thinking about things in the past. It was always nice to daydream, to get away from the real harsh reality called life.

Now, we had decided to stop, since it was about to become morning. Harkat, Vancha, and Alice were muttering in hushed tones between themselves while Darren and Debbie were in their own little corner, pretending not to be completely in love with each other.

They hadn't seen that I had noticed that Darren had just kissed Debbie on the cheek, which was a very sweet gesture. That reminded me of the day I had kissed my teacher for the first time, but he didn't know I had even kissed him.

_Outside of Vampire Mountain_

"_Alex, I dare you to go sneak into Mr. Crepsley's room and open up his coffin door and kiss him!" Maria dared, smirking tremendously. I was hoping she wouldn't of said that to me, for that was the most embarrassing thing I could do. We had been playing the game of Truth and Dare for a couple of hours, I always took truth because I was too scared to take a dare._

_And look at me now, having to kiss my own teacher._

_I sighed and started to trudge into the inside of the abandoned barn, hoping by chance, that Mr. Crepsley wouldn't wake up when I had to smooch him. _

_The barn doors creaked open when I peeked inside, seeing nothing but the darkness. I looked back outside and motioned for Maria to come in with me, too scared to go in alone. She came, and we both walked into the room and the straw beneath our feet cracked with each and every step._

"_He's in there." Maria whispered, pointing to a closed door in the darkness. I followed her finger and snuck into the room, a little light fading into the room. Maria started to follow me in, but I motioned her to a halt, not wanting her to watch._

_Taking in a deep breath, I noticed that there wasn't a coffin, but a small stack of pillows which held the sleeping Mr. Crepsley. I felt a flush creep onto my face as I carefully walked over to him, being cautious about stepping on the hay. _

_Once I reached his side, I noticed that his orange hair was brushed out of his closed eyes and the scar running down his face seemed even longer now. Kneeling down, I looked at his soft, pale lips. He probably had loads more experience than me, but that wasn't something I needed to think about now._

"_Do it now!" Maria hissed from around the corner. My head whipped around the corner and I began to shoot daggers at her with my glare. She mouthed 'Sorry' and backed away out of the door._

_Finally, I began to drop my mouth down towards his, taking an unnecessary deep breath. After a few more seconds of unnecessary prepping, my lips collided with his. Even though his lips were cold to the touch, they felt nice to kiss._

_I felt the curves in his lips melt in-between mine as I lifted my head upwards, staring deep into his face. Tears began to well up when I started to think about Steve._

_Why did I have to think about him at a time like this?_

"_Come on Alex; let's get out before he wakes up!" Maria whispered-giggled to me, obviously not caring if I got caught or not. Taking her advice, I jumped up and ran out of the room, straw cracking beneath my feet. _

_I swear, as I turned around to get one last look, I could see Mr. Crepsley smirking at us._

"Alex, you always seem to daydream…" Alice noted glancing over at me.

I shook away my thoughts and smiled a sad smile, "I know… it's better than reality."

_I really liked this chapter! Specially' the flashback, lol…._


	9. Tulle and Frills: Chapter Nine

**Bad Guys Always Give me the Shivers**

**Tulle and Frill**

**Disclaimer: **I only own original characters and plot ideas, although I do wish I owned Larten :3

**Steve's Point of View**

"She's ready…" I muttered, still staring at Maria, inquiring the look she held in her eyes. She seemed so… _afraid _and _fragile, _like a glass China doll. Sighing, Gannen walked over to Maria and told her to finish drying off and get ready for pain.

I could see the fear pass across her face, embellishing it across her own body even. Her lip quivered even when Gannen started to lead her back into the bathroom, going in there with her. Sighing, I dwelled in the faint light that reached into the room and was quite happy to learn that I was almost all alone.

Almost enjoying the quietness of the night, I went over to the chair that Maria had been sitting in and sat down. The emptiness of everything was depressing, yet I quite liked it because that meant you wouldn't have to get hurt.

But, I hadn't really gotten hurt very much. I was most likely always the person who broke peoples' hearts.

So, how come I'm feeling like this?

*~*

**Alexandria's Point of View**

"Alex! Alex, wake up!" Debbie called, shaking me too horrendously for a girl of her stature. Gasping, I felt light hit my face and I automatically shut my eyes even tighter.

Debbie probably noticed this, for she knelt down and muttered, "Don't worry, you may not remember, but you fell asleep last night and we couldn't get you to wake up so Vancha just carried you and now were at the Cirque Du Freak. Oh yeah, the light that you're seeing is from the lamp on the side table."

My eyes shot open and saw that she was right. Debbie stood over me, her dark eyes filled with a warmness I couldn't understand and her dark hair brushed against my skin. Ignoring her for the time being, my eyes darted around and saw that the color on the walls were a dull beige tone.

Shuttering at the décor, I saw that the flooring was just a white carpet and that the bed I was laying on was creaking and the hinges were undone.

"Debbie, can you please move?" I questioned, bringing my hand up and pushing her face out of my vision. She obeyed without a word and stepped backwards, letting me bring my legs over the side of the mattress and get up.

Yawning, I stood up and walked over to the door, peeking outside and saw that it was night and circus music was playing. "What's going on?" I asked, peering even more out.

"The Cirque is just performing." She shrugged, acting like she couldn't care less. Curiosity hit me like the blistering wind as I walked outside and now noticed that I wasn't wearing my cloak anymore. Glancing downwards, I saw that the color was a light pink with frill and tulle galore.

I fingered the material, pure silk screaming beneath my fingers wanting to be put to good use. Even though there were too many girly things crawling on this dress, I knew that it was too much of something that I could not pull off.

"You want to go see them perform?" Debbie asked from behind me, shocking me out of my reprieve. Pivoting on my heel, I nodded my head and noticed she was wearing a pale ivory dress that contrasted well with her ebony skin. Envy cowered out from within me as we started to walk side by side, the night air making us shiver.

Once we reached the Cirque door, we pulled it open and noticed that snakes were crawling all across the ground and I suppressed a shrill scream when one passed over my feet. Debbie clasped one of her hands across my face to calm me down, but failed immensely.

"Alex, it's alright. These are just Evra's snakes." She murmured, removing her hand. I sighed, not knowing who Evra was but feeling strangely better.

As we waited, snakes still going everywhere, I was reminded of an old memory that involved snakes.

*~*

"_Alex, I don't want to do this." Maria whined, stepping over the extra brush that covered the area we were traveling in. We were stuck traveling with Mr. Crepsley until we grew older, and he insisted on traveling every night, leaving us tired during the day._

"_Maria, do not fret, we will be in an open area soon enough." Mr. Crepsley said from behind me, one of his hands locking onto my shoulder to help guide me through the soggy and lofty grass. Trying to suppress a flush, I continued to walk through, Maria by my side and Mr. Crepsley behind me._

_Silence burned us like flames as it engulfed us in its furry. I could literally feel Mr. Crepsley's cold hands burning through my façade, making me melt in the process. _

"_What the hell is that crawling over my feet?" Maria screamed, her shrill voice carrying throughout the woods. As soon as she said that, I also felt something run across my ankles, leaving me shivering. Mr. Crepsley stiffened behind me as he muttered, "Snakes."_

_Wanting to scream with Maria although knowing I couldn't, I shook Mr. Crepsley's arm off of my shoulder and grasped onto it for dear life. I could feel the contours of hard work go in between the soft skin of my hands as he crushed his hand into mine. At this moment, I was utterly afraid, yet ecstatic at the same time._

"_Ah!" Maria yelled, causing me to jump away from Mr. Crepsley as she held onto him tightly, clearly having her Ophidiophobia showing. Mr. Crepsley fell backwards slowly, Maria's weight crushing him as she gripped on even tighter. Jealousy crossed me deeply, causing me to continue on without them._

"_Come on, Maria. We must follow Alex, for she knows what she's doing."_

_*~*_

I found myself laughing at my stupid daydream, wanting to go back to those days once again until I noticed people were clapping and finding their way out of the Cirque.

Feeling oddly happy, I moved out of their way and let them pass.

_Eh, this was an ok chapter…_

_Review my dears!_


	10. Eiffel Tower Romance: Chapter Ten

**Bad Guys Always Give me the Shivers**

**Eiffel Tower Romance**

**Disclaimer: **I only own my original characters and this plotline, everything else goes to credit of Mister Darren Shan.

**Maria's Point of View**

There I stood, beside Gannen, evaluating myself in the reflective mirror. My eyes seemed glassy, like they were filled with tears as my flaming hair held onto my back like glue. Cold water flowed down my body at a fast rate while the long t-shirt I was wearing draped down my pale skin in a perfect manner.

"Maria, I know you don't wish to do—"

"Just, shut it, Gannen. I do want to do this." I lied, grabbing the blow-dryer and forcing out the hot wind that fell across my face. The sound flooded out his words and he soon gave up and walked out, leaving me all alone. This gave me time to think.

I wonder how Alexandria is doing. Is she swell, or is she in a horrendous condition? I gulped, hoping it wasn't the latter version. Before I knew it, my hair was perfectly dry and I decided to walk out of the bathroom, giving myself one last glance.

Hopefully, this guilt overriding my body would soon go away

*~*

Steve and Gannen had finished preparing and were each sitting on the bed. They seemed so… so different compared to each other. Steve with his silver hair, and Gannen with his scarlet. Flushing slightly, I walked over towards them both and knelt down.

"So, how are we going to do this?" I asked lamely. They both looked at each other, a smirk gracing both of their faces. "You just stay there and hope the pain goes away soon." Steve answered, flashing me a toothy grin. Shivering into place, I held out my hands and murmured, "Just let the pain go away fast…"

Gannen grabbed onto my right hand and surprisingly, it was clammy and cold, like from embarrassment. Tightening my eyes to rid myself of any unnecessary pain, I felt his sharp fingernails make tiny slits into each of my fingers, causing me to caterwaul out in pain.

Gannen stopped once he was on the last finger and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Gannen, now's not the time to ask if she's alright!" Steve hissed, taking my other hand in a not to dainty manner. He began to make sharp holes, not caring one bit for my safety. Trying not to cringe at every motion, I bit my lip and I felt the coppery blood rush into my mouth.

Savoring that one taste of the red liquid goodness, I licked my lips in pleasure and noticed that they were both making holes in their own fingers. My eyes bulged open and gaped at them once I noticed that their blood was a pure light violet.

"Maria… please forgive me for this." Gannen said while placing his hand on mine. Steve did the same and then, I felt the pain. Sharp feelings pulsed through my arm and into my veins as I felt their blood rush into mine. Tears began to well into my eyes as they both pressed harder, the blood going even faster into my bloodstream.

Crying out in pain, my mouth opened to let out a scream and Gannen placed his other hand onto my mouth, forcing whatever sound I could make back in. Biting on his finger, he didn't let loose, only held on tighter.

The pain began to become more apparent once Steve pressed even harder, which was completely unnecessary. After a few more seconds of the pure torture, they both let go and I gasped in relief. Before I could know it, I was fainting and I felt the nice and soft pillows grasp onto my dreams, leaving me hopeful that I wouldn't awake.

*~*

**Alexandria's Point of View**

"Alexandria, what would you like to do at the Cirque?" Mr. Hibernius Tall asked me. He had taken me to his trailer after the Cirque show and was wanting to know what I would do. I really couldn't care less, just as long as I didn't have to go near the little people.

"Well, if you don't care then you will be assigned to do the Wolf-Man part of the show then." He replied, twirling around and making me face his back. How could he know that I didn't care?

"Alright then…" I murmured, backing away and leaving his trailer, going out into the brisk night. Once outside, the frigid air hit me like a knife in the back, making me freeze internally and externally. The stars shined brightly and the moon flashed down at me as if it were smiling.

It oddly reminded me of one night long ago.

*~*

"_Don't you guys just love Paris?" Maria sighed, taking in our whole environment. I had to agree with her, for she was completely right. The dark sky was filled with stars and the full moon looked down at us lovingly. The night air felt perfect, except for the occasional breeze which ruffled my short hair. _

"_Yes." I agreed, staring down at the Eiffel Tower which was even lower than us. The bright lights that adorned it made me swell with happiness and I could see couples dancing on the various levels. Grass ruffled beneath my legs, since we were on a tall cliff. "Mr. Crepsley, can we go down there?" I questioned, pointing towards the Eiffel Tower._

"_If you guys are going, I'm not since I'm so freakin' tired." Maria already rejected, even though I hadn't asked her. "Yes, Alexandria." He replied, getting up and he started to walk down the hill, leaving me to race to catch up to him._

_Maybe my devious plan would work._

_*~*_

"_Mr. Crepsley, when are we going to Vampire Mountain?" I asked, letting my hands linger behind his throat, letting the music take over me. He did the same thing, but put his hands around my waist, "Soon, my dear, soon." He murmured, catching some of my falling brunette hair and putting it back behind my ears, leaving me slightly breathless._

"_How far away is soon?" becoming eager, I asked. He chuckled lightly and looked over at the edge of the Eiffel Tower, staring down at the racing cars and passing humans down below us. We were the only people up here since it was so late, and the music had just stopped, but we were still dancing with the occasional glance over the edge of the tower. _

"_I do not know. A month, two months? I am sorry." He apologized, wrapping me even closer into his engulf. Feeling a little flustered, I backed away from him slightly and stood on my tip-toes meeting him eye to eye. "Mr. Crepsley, I just wanted to say you're the best vampire teacher and we can leave whenever you want." I whispered, sucking up to him._

_I had hated kids like that back at home, and look at me now, becoming one myself. With my arms on his shoulders, I could feel his breathing had stopped._

"_Let's leave tonight then."_

_*~*_

Sighing happily, I didn't take the time to notice that a Vampanze was watching me from behind the trees.

_I loved the flashback! Review my darlings :)_


	11. Vampanze Questionnaire: Chapter Eleven

**Bad Guys Always Give me the Shivers**

**Vampanze Questionnaire**

**Disclaimer: **I only own my original characters and this plot line, anything else goes to credit of Mister Darren Shan.

**Steve's Point of View**

"Steven… what are we going to do if she doesn't wake up?" Gannen asked, hesitantly. Knowing that she was probably still having the anguish pulsing through her body at this second, I knew that she would most likely die. But, I wouldn't tell Gannen that since he _did _have a slight crush on her.

"I don't know." I lied, staring down at Maria's motionless body. Her ginger hair fanned out around her and her pale skin seemed to be getting a light tint of purple, or was that just me? "Do you notice that she's turning violet?" Gannen asked, pointing down at her.

"Yes." I answered, taking a seat beside her. Gannen did the same and he brushed some of her hair back, turning a little red in the process. "You really like her, don't you?" I questioned, being strangely nice today. Gannen nodded, not caring one bit that I may tell her.

"I.. don't.. want to.. become a… vampanze." Maria murmured, in her sleep. I turned towards her and was filled with a guilt that even she couldn't feel.

Man, my feelings are getting hay-wired for feeling sorry for that chick.

*~*

**Alexandria's Point of View**

Whistling to myself, feeling slightly happy, I continued towards my trailer. The gravel cracked beneath my feet at every step and then I soon heard someone walking from behind me. Halting to a stop, I said loud enough so that the intruder could hear, "Whoever you are, you better back off."

Waiting to hear their retreating footsteps, I was disappointed to hear them running towards me. Before I could attack them, they grasped my mouth into their hands and one of them hissed, "You're coming with us to be questioned.

Fear pulsed up my spine when in my peripheral vision, I saw Debbie coming near us, shouting, "Hey, put Alex down!" once they saw her, the uglier one chuckled and let me go and went after her. Biting onto the other one's hand, I shouted, "Debbie, run!"

And she did, but the vampanze quickly got her and pinned her to the ground, blowing her gas onto her face. I also felt my captor's breath rush over my face and I was soon afraid, for I knew this was going to be about Steve.

*~*

"Now you, tell me who you are." Demanded one vampanze. She was a woman and she was directing her question to Debbie, who was staring straight at them, fear apparent in her dark eyes. "Ask me the questions." I requested, trying to make it easier for Debbie.

We were all locked in this underground cell where they took us, not knowing where we were. Both of us had our hands and feet handcuffed to the rolling desk chairs and the material was too strong for me to break out of.

Our two captors were hideous. One of them was a woman who had cropped bright red hair and a puke-like purple colored skin. She only wore cargo pants and a long wife-beater. The other one was a man who looked exactly the same, but in a manly shape.

"Did we ask you to say anything?" The man asked, his hand making contact with my face. Hissing at him, I tried to get out of the chair, but to no avail. He just smirked at me, obviously taking pleasure out of my torture. "Now, little girl, answer our question." The woman purred, sounding as sweet as honey.

She was obviously acting fake to get the answer out of Debbie.

"Debbie…" she muttered, staring straight down at the floor. The woman stepped forward slightly, putting her index finger on Debbie's chin and forcing her face upwards. "Now, Debbie, can you tell me about Steve and Alexandria's relationship?" the man asked, leaning down.

"Uh, I don't know anything about it except he seems to care about her…" Debbie blurted out, looking over to me to see if it was a suitable answer. I nodded, glaring up at our captors. The woman sneered and walked out in front of me, the man did the same thing.

"Alexandria, do you love Steve?" the man asked bluntly, leaning down so that I could see his scarlet eyes. My bright blue eyes narrowed as I answered, "I haven't a clue who this Steve even is." I lied.

The man slapped me, "Nasty bastard, you'll answer me when we come back." He promised. Leaving with the female, we were all alone in the crept like place.

"Debbie, I'm really sorry." I apologized, swirling my chair to meet her gaze. She looked up at me, and surprisingly, grinned, "That was the most fearful and exciting thing I've ever been put through. There's no need for you to apologize!"

"If you say so…" I muttered, hiding my smile. This kind of brought me back to the time when Maria and Mr. Crepsley saved me from being in a situation being so much like this.

*~*

"_Little girl, you remind me of this mythical creature…" one man said from behind me, taking a lock of my brunette hair between his grimy fingers and dropping it. I shivered once he came in front of me. "You want to know what it is?" he grinned, placing both of his hands on my shoulders._

_We, including another man, were all alone in his office. I was tied to a rolling chair and pinned tightly, if I could I would have screamed my head off. _

_The man who was frightening me had dark brown hair and was pudgy, wearing a dress shirt and pants. The other, looked like a truck driver with ebony hair. _

_Trying to gulp back the pain, I whimpered, "No, sir…" He frowned and then spun me around quickly to meet his colleagues glare. "Little girl, I think you're a vampire." He said bluntly, glaring down at me. My eyes widened as I gaped at him, trying to act like he had the wrong idea._

"_No, sir! I'm not." I lied, watching him rip off one of his sleeves. He smirked at me and murmured, "We will see about that once I rip open my finger and let all of the blood pour out." Fear crossed me, causing me to shiver once I saw him scrape against his index finger._

"_What are you doing to my daughter?" someone asked from behind. Mr. Crepsley! Joy pulsed through my body, leaving me to grin happily at the people who had kidnapped me. They gaped at Mr. Crepsley, as they were smaller in every way._

"_Let her go!" I could hear Maria order, stepping out into the light and pushing one of the men away. He backed away, obviously afraid of a sixteen year old. Maria began to bark curse words left and right at the two men while Mr. Crepsley undid my ties. _

"_How did you know I was here?" I asked, staring at him. He looked me straight in the eye and replied, "I do not know, I guess I just know when someone I care about is in trouble."_

*~*

"Now, you girls _will _answer our questions." A vampanze ordered, coming up from behind me. But, I was oddly not afraid, because somewhere in my dead heart, I knew someone would come and save us.

**Author's Note: **Meh, this was an alright chapter I guess. I didn't know what to put as a flashback and it took me a few minutes to think up of that… so I hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers!


	12. Don't Break My Heart: Chapter Tweleve

**Bad Guys Always Give me the Shivers**

**Promise Not to Break my Heart **

**Disclaimer: **I only own my original characters and this plot line, anything else goes to credit of Mister Darren Shan :)

**Steve's Point of View**

"Steve?" Maria asked, her eyes blinking open, revealing herself after awakening from her slumber. Glancing down at her eyes, furrowing my brow, she looked, oddly, beautiful. Her ginger hair flowed sweetly around her body, like a child's in the hot summer, while her skin looked a little purple, but it suited her.

"Yeah?" I replied, looking away and glaring at the door, forcing Gannen to come back soon. "Promise when we see Alex again you won't hurt her…" she murmured, her eyes closing once again. She had been going into lapses of waking up and going back to sleep, all in the time when Gannen wasn't here.

Even though Alexandria _had _already hurt me, I would try everything in my power to not hurt her again.

*~*

"Steven, there's trouble." Gannen alerted me, opening the door open while Maria was still asleep. My whole body went stiff at the sound of that, maybe one of the vampires had figured out where we were. "What's the deal?" I questioned, pulling my body to face his.

"Uh, you may be upset with the Vampanze who have done this, but…"

"Spit it out!"

"Two Vampanze kidnapped Alex and her friend Debbie and they were questioning them and torturing them." He said, all in one breath. Becoming still, I began to glare at him deeply. ".They?" I hissed, showing off my sharp fangs. "This one town I don't know the name of… but I do have the location." He answered, rushing over to me and showing me a sheet of paper that showed the coordinates of where they were.

These Vampanze that had done this horrid deed were going to regret it.

*~*

**Alexandria's Point of View**

"Alex… what are we going to do?" Debbie asked, obviously not enjoying this experience any more. The two Vampanze had come back and had thoroughly enjoyed slapping her, which I did not approve of. "I don't know…" I sighed, looking downcast.

Trying to forget about the fact we were all alone, pinned down to chairs that hurt our butts, I began to daydream.

"_I can't see why you're trying so hard to make him notice you… I don't think you'll exceed with this 'little plan' of yours." Arra Sails sniffed, glaring down at me from her angular face. It was easy to be intimidated by her, for she had long, sharp cut ebony hair and a sharp face. She only wore battle clothing, which made things even more uncomfortable. The only thing that I envied about her was that she had vampires begging her to be their mate every day, while I had none._

_Gulping back the fear, I sniffed, "At least I'm not the one who he left." Her face slightly dropped, and she just tried to cover it up with a fake mask that was not as noticeable as Miley Cyrus's. "Hmm, I'm not the one who he calls his 'daughter'." She contradicted, smirking. _

"_I get to stay with him every day while you haven't seen him for years." I retorted, trying to get over the fact that compared to Arra Sails, I was hideous. I had a child like face with short, mousey brown bobbed hair. My eyes were covered up with glasses and my face was round. Just what every guy wanted, right?_

"_At least I don't look like a child, but a woman." She said, simply twirling a lock of her well-coiffed hair between her index finger and thumb. "Arra, that was not a pleasant thing to say." A voice said from behind me. I recognized the sexy British accent within a second and a wide grin appeared on my pale skin. _

"_Oh, Larten, I was only 'joking' as some American's call it… me and Alex are the best of friends, right?" she glanced over at me, begging with her eyes not to slip up. Being the nice person that I am, I lied, "Yes, me and Arra are great friends." Clasping my hand around her shoulder, she doing the same thing, I faked a grin. _

"_If you say so… I am off to teach Maria some lessons." He waved, putting his back to us. Immediately, I jerked away from her and hissed, "You owe me big time." She smiled, looking down at me while saying, "Kid, I think me and you are going to be friends."_

_*~*_

**No set Point of View: **At the Cirque

"Does anyone know where Debbie and Alex are?" Darren Shan called out worriedly, looking for his girlfriend and acquaintance. He thought that if Alex had done anything to hurt Debbie, he would do something drastic, like make her not travel with them anymore.

But, he knew he would have to keep her here since she _was _the next hunter. Plus, she couldn't be that bad since she was Mr. Crepsley's first assistant. Thinking back to Mr. Crepsley, Darren shivered from the thought of his death. It had been so pointless…

"Darren… is it just me or do you see these footprints?" Evra Von asked, staring down at the big footprints in the dirt. Darren came up from behind him and looked also, taking in the shape and size. "Huh, wonder whose those are." Someone said from behind them.

The two boys jumped up from being frightened and stared into the dark eyes of Vancha March. Vancha just grinned at the boys before taking a finger and dipping it into the soil, placing his finger into his mouth. "Gross…" the duo muttered, staring at him disgustingly.

"As I expected, this is from the Vampanze." Vancha replied, standing up from his crouching position. The boys did the same.

"Maybe we should go that way; it is the way the footprints go." Vancha stated, pointing towards the north direction. "Yeah, we should before we lose them both to them…" Darren replied, following close behind. Evra had no choice but to do the same as he thought this couldn't lead to anything good.

**Author's Note: **Sorry to anyone who likes Miley Cyrus! Just had to think of someone famous who acts fake and everyone can tell… anyways, don't hold a grudge against me for that silly reason. By the way, review my dearys!


	13. Afraid of the Dark: Chapter Thirteen

**Bad Guys Always Give me the Shivers**

**Are you Afraid of the Dark?**

**Disclaimer: **I only own my original characters and this plot line, anything else goes to credit of Mister Darren Shan :3

**Steve's Point of View**

"Uh, Steve, are you sure you want to do this?" Gannen asked, rushing over to my side. He was carrying Maria and he seemed to have a permanent blush coloring his face. Nodding, we continued on, only us and the dark night. Being who we are, we would have to walk for hours, maybe days just to get to our one destination.

Sighing, I tried to ignore the brisk night air as it brushed up against my body, leaving me slightly shivering. Maria was trembling in Gannen's hold even though she was still slumbering. "Gannen, cover her up." I ordered, finally thinking of someone else instead of myself.

When Gannen was taking a long time to take off his jacket, I removed my own and draped it over her body, immediately stopping her from quivering. "Steve, I have never seen you do anything so… thoughtful." Gannen noted, smiling over at me.

"Well, don't get used to it." I huffed, stuffing my uncovered hands into my pockets.

*~*

**Alexandria's Point of View**

"Are you guys enjoying this?" the female vampanze asked, her fingers curling around our chairs. She kept circling us, like we were her prey, something I did not enjoy being. "Debra," the male vampanze started, calling Debbie by her full name, "will you corporate now?"

"No, she will not." I hissed, talking for her. He turned his gaze toward me, glaring down at me like I was a lunatic. "I didn't ask you to talk…" he growled. And before I knew it, he had blown his breath all over my face, causing me to go to slumber land and I was hoping that Debbie would be alright.

_*~*_

"_Alexandria, are you enjoying this?" Steve asked, his voice smooth and cool. I nodded my head and continued to look up at the stars, the grass brushing against my skin as the wind blew softly. Sighing, I thought this would be better than Paradise. "Steve… I have something to tell you." I started, fear beginning to pulse through my veins._

_Hopefully, he wouldn't completely mind that I was a vampire._

"_What is it?" he questioned, turning over and staring me straight in the eye. Gulping, I began, "Steve… do you believe in… vampires?" His brow furrowed and he looked genuinely bewildered. "Yes, why do you ask?"_

_Shutting my eyes very tight and beginning to sit up, I murmured, "Because… I am one." The whole world seemed to pause in a standstill as I sat upwards and Steve was still lying down, and I hadn't taken the chance to read his expression. I knew I shouldn't of told him since he would probably think I was crazy._

_Being afraid of what he might do, I go up and barely whispered, "I'm sorry…" and I began to walk away. Focusing on my steps and trying not to cry, I hummed to myself, which seemed to comfort me. But, after what seemed like for all eternity, someone's arms wrapped behind my stomach and I held in a shriek of terror._

"_You know what? My old best friend was a vampire." He said from behind me, his chin resting on my shoulder. Feeling his silver hair against my face, the tears began to come and I was thankful that the night was dark. "Alex… I'm wondering, could you turn me into a vampire, too?" he asked, looking up at my face._

_My whole body stiffened, knowing that I could never damn any one to this. He felt that and he immediately backed away and I could hear him ruffle his hair, "Sorry… probably shouldn't of asked that." He chuckled, trying to make the whole thing better for me. _

"_Steve," I began, twirling around to meet his face, "do you… think differently of me now?" He gaped at me, his eyes wide as he answered, "No, no, no! Of course not." And with that, trying to comfort me, he came right in front of me and kissed me deeply on the lips, slow and passionately._

_And all my cares in the world went away._

_*~*_

"That's very romantic and all, but we didn't need to hear that." The female vampanze said in front of me, breaking me out of my trance. What, I don't remember chattering about anything romantic. "Alexandria, you sleep talk." The male vampanze chuckled as I glanced over at Debbie. She was passed out, her head lolling backwards.

"What did you do to her?" I snarled, my eyes widening at the sight of her. "Same thing we did to you, except with a few more slaps." The female answered, smirking deeply at me. My binds rattled together as I tried to escape, and that only earned their laughs.

"Oh, darling, you're stuck forever."

*~*

**No set Point of View: **Trying to find Debbie and Alex

"Guys, do you think I'm going the right way?" Vancha March asked Darren and Evra, taking no heed that he was just going in random directions. They nodded their heads, only because they wanted to encourage him to go on. Vancha began to cross through the trees and the vines dropped downwards and covered his face slightly.

The boys coughed once they touched their faces and they continued on, not having a single clue where they were going. "Vancha… did you hear that?" Darren asked in high alert. Vancha pricked up his ears ever so slightly and his face went blank.

"Yes, yes I did, Darren…" he murmured, staring off into the distance. Evra began to visibly shake, since he was afraid of the dark and only Darren knew he was. "Oh, shoot, we are lost. Thanks a lot for telling me." Vancha stated, staring down at the ground dejectedly.

"Sorry…" they both said, equally sad.

They may be out her for a long time.


	14. Silk Daydreams: Chapter Fourteen

**Bad Guys Always Give me the Shivers**

**Silk Daydreams**

**Disclaimer: **I only own my original characters and this plot line, everything else goes to credit of Mister Shan

**Steve's Point of View**

"Steve, we are almost there… right?" Maria asked, albeit quietly since she was still quite out of it. I'm positive that she didn't know that she was in Gannen's arms, because knowing her she would have slapped him already. "Yeah." I honestly answered, hoping that I really was right. Maria's head lolled backwards again and I could visibly see the drool come out of her small mouth.

"Didn't know the girl had dog-like abilities." I noted, opening one of her eyes ever so slightly to see for sure that she was asleep. She was and I could only see the white of her eye, which would probably freak some out, but it didn't have the slightest effect on me.

"Steve… do you see that, too?" Gannen asked, pointing into the direction of a cavern that radiated yelps of pain. Before Gannen could say anything else, I rushed away from them, the dirt and grime on my clothing visibly going away from the speed I put into it.

Maybe, just maybe, my hopes wouldn't be deprived.

*~*

**Maria's Point of View**

I'm so smart, I fooled those two into thinking I really was slumbering. It was their price to pay since they were the ones that turned me into a Vampanze. Feeling the air rush against my skin, my eyes were just begging to be opened and to see what was happening, but I kept them latched closed tightly.

This oddly reminded me of Alex, and I once going to the silk shop to get our dresses fitted for a special occasion.

*~*

"_Oh, Maria! That looks really pretty on you." Alex gushed, fingering the lace that was holding onto my arms. The material, in my honest opinion, was itchy but it still made me look good. My eyes began to flutter open, but Alex's hands quickly covered them._

_She grabbed a piece of cloth and tied it around my head, taking the hair off and finally removing her hands from my face. Trying to open my eyes once again, I realized that they were still covered. Sighing, I felt Alex latch onto my hand and pull me into somewhere else in the room._

_She forced me to sit down once she started to brush my hair. "Maria, do you enjoy being a vampire?" she asked bluntly, bringing one of her fingers through my ginger hair. Feeling her pull it upwards and downwards in different arrays, I blurted out, "Uh, well, I don't really know."_

_She stopped brushing, and I felt her stare bore into my face. After a minute or two, the intensity left and she pulled my side-swept bangs away from my face and stuffed them inside of the bun, tying a ribbon to hold it all together._

"_Maria, I will disregard your last answer until later, now is the time for you to admire yourself." She chatted away, untying the cloth from my eyes. Once it dropped to the floor, I found myself staring into a mirror, looking at my hair tied upwards with curls spiraling downwards. A cream ribbon held it all together and it made my auburn hair look brighter, more vibrant._

_The dress was pure silk with hints of a designer origin. The ivory withheld tiny flowers embedded into it as I rushed my hand over the fabric, feeling the soft tints and indentations. Sighing happily, I turned around to face Alex as I whispered, "Thanks, I really needed this."_

"_No problem, that's what a best friend would do, right?" she grinned, flattening out her hair. And, for the first time in a long time, I felt oddly surprised by the fact that I looked better than she did, but she would always have the better personality. _

_*~*_

After that little daydream was over, I noticed that we were not moving anymore and I could hear Steve hiss vehemently to Gannen, "Keep quiet, or they'll see us!" Gulping, I continued to resist the urge to look out, but instead I peeked. My eyes soon went full open when I noticed that we were staring straight at two Vampanze who were walking around someone who I couldn't tell who.

Once the female one moved out of the way, I noticed who it was.

Alex.

Guilt over-ridded my body as I closed my eyes once again, forcing out the darkness and any bad feeling that came with it. Hoping that whatever my Vampanze comates were planning, I just hopped that they wouldn't hurt my old best friend.

*~*

**No Set Point of View – Somewhere in the Wilderness**

"Darren! Stop stepping on the back of my heel!" Evra hissed towards Darren, his snake tongue slightly peeking out. Gulping, Darren followed behind closely, but not close enough to get on Evra's last nerve. He knew that Evra was already anxious because it was night, no need to cause him anymore unnecessary torture.

"Boys! I, as a Vampire Prince, order you two to stop arguing!" Vancha growled, finally getting tired of the duo's bickering. Darren and Evra stepped backwards, becoming afraid of Vancha. Vancha was oddly pleased with this as one question blared in his mind.

Why the heck were vampires lost? Didn't they have a great sense of travel?

Oh well, guess all of the vampires, and vampanze were wrong.

**Author's Note: **I liked the ending part :3 Anyways, sorry 'tis so short, I've been busy. Wait, that's not a good excuse, but whatever. Please review my dears :D

By the way, just wanted to say thanks to xminidevilx, xnotsothickchickx, MagicalMemories, and Symphony of Terror all for reviewing! Sorry if I haven't replied to your reviews guys, but I am reading them and they are all very nice :)


	15. Scarlet Talons: Chapter Fifteen

**Bad Guys Always Give me the Shivers**

**Scarlet Talons**

**Disclaimer: **I only own my original characters and this plot, anything else goes to credit of Mister Shan.

**Alexandria's Point of View**

"So… do you like it here?"The female vampanze asked, giggling with me not having the slightest clue why she was laughing. Holding in a feral hiss, I began to rub my hands together in hopes of removing the tight binds. After a while of that, my hands just ached in pain.

"Alex?" Debbie murmured, her eyes fluttering open. Letting out a quick shush before they would know she was awake, she shut her eyes tightly. Sneering at me, the female walked over to Debbie and slapped her straight across the face. Gasping from pain and pure surprise, Debbie's eyes flew open, staring straight into the vampanze's eyes.

The vampanze flashed her sharp teeth, and they looked like fangs to me, glittering in the faint light. Looking over at Debbie, I saw that the female had left an imprint of her talons, leaving a hint of ruby red polish on her face.

Gulping back the fear that was just screaming to be let out, I bit straight on my lip and blood appeared, making my lips seem even more scarlet. The coppery taste just sent a thrill up my body, making me shiver with delight.

"Why are you smiling?" the woman asked, her ginger hair flowing over her left eye. Smirking even more deeply, I popped the knife that I had hidden the whole time back into my pocket and still continued to act like I was still captured. "No reason…" I hummed, trying to act innocent.

She scoffed at me and then turned towards Debbie, glaring down at her as if she were her least favorite person in the world. Having the perfect opportunity with her back turned towards me, I lunged forward and again grabbed the knife out of my pocket, thrusting it towards her throat.

Sweat glistened on the nape of her neck as I whispered, "If I were you… I wouldn't move." She chuckled, but other than that, she was rigid still. "You are worthy of doing this to me you know, Alexandria. We sure could use you with the vampanze." She whispered, trying to buy herself time.

I tightened the knife against her throat again, and her body stiffened against mine as I answered, "I wouldn't even go there if your chummy leader begged me too." And then, I felt someone pull me backwards as they said, "Really, you think I'm chummy? That's such a compliment"

Staring straight down at the ground, I ripped my arm away from his grasp and whirled on my heel, beginning towards Debbie. "Not so fast, dear Alexandria." The other male vampanze said, cornering me in between the three of them. Shivering from the various feelings I had, I pointed behind him and gaped. The male vampanze whipped around to see what I was talking about as I brought the knife down across Debbie's wrist.

The binds were soon removed from her as I demanded, "Debbie, run out of here as fast as you can, don't wait for me." Her eyes widened, but she nodded in acceptance. Watching her run down the hallway, I sighed and looked back at all of them. "You tricked me." The vampanze said in astonishment, glaring at me. I nodded and I soon saw him give me a malicious grin.

"You seem very interesting…" he smirked, coming near me. Beginning to back away, I could feel the sweat collect on my body, making me feel even more anxious. "Gannen, go. You two morons go also; I will deal with you later." Steve snarled pointing in the direction that Debbie had left.

When each one of them passed me, they all gave me bad and dirty looks, pretending that I was the cause of their bad luck when in reality; it was the other way around. Sighing, I followed after them also, hoping to the dear Lord that Steve wouldn't stop me.

After about three steps, I stopped wishing when I felt his hand grasp onto my arm, pulling me closer to his body. "Nope, you're not going just yet, I have a few things I need to say to you." He murmured, pulling his hand through my hair which resulted in me shaking with fear.

Dear God, please don't let him use his wit to coil me back into being with him.

*~*

**No Set Point of View – Still Lost**

"Damn it! You boys will be the death of me!" Vancha hissed, realizing that he had stepped in some form of animal droppings. Evra and Darren held back their laughs as Vancha rubbed some of it off on the grass. After Vancha was done removing the feces, they continued on, having no light except that of the full moon.

"Darren, are you out here?" Debbie cried, coming out of nowhere. Once Darren saw her, he rushed up to her and gripped onto her tightly, asking only one simple question, "Are you alright?"

"A little mentally bruised, but other than that, I'm perfectly fine. Oh, we have to go back and get Alex." She drawled on, making sure to enunciate each of her words. "Where is she?" Vancha asked because he had a certain fetish for her looks. "Back in the cave place." Debbie sighed dejectedly.

"Why is she there?" Evra asked, stepping up beside Darren. Debbie looked up with sad eyes and answered, "Steve got her."

**Author's Note: **DANG IT, I keep making these chapters too short! Sorry that I kind of left you hanging when Steve got Alex… anyways, review my lovely dears :D


	16. Vulnerable: Chapter Sixteen

**Bad Guys Always Give me the Shivers**

**Vulnerable **

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot and original characters; everything else goes to credit of Mister Darren Shan.

**Alexandria's Point of View**

"Let me ask you something… how are you?" Steve questioned, pulling me outwards to get a look at me and my gangly body. I just stared up at him, and I finally answered, "Do you think I feel fine after what you and Maria did to me?" I retorted, hoping that he wouldn't be an idiot and think I was completely fine.

Saying the first thing that came to mind, Steve blurted out, "I think you would be perfectly peachy, seeing as you don't give a flying flip about what Maria and I do." My body stiffened at his thought and I could feel the sweat pouring down my forehead, cascading through my limp hair.

Anxiety pulsed through me like the blood that ran through my veins as I contradicted, "Well, you're wrong." He leaned down, meeting me eye-to-eye and his silver ones burned holes into my cobalt ones. Intensity filled the air as he asked, "About what?"

A flush danced across my already red face as I murmured, "Both things…" Cursing on the inside, I looked upwards and saw that he was grinning from ear-to-ear as he pulled me closer and whispered into my ear, his hot breath sending chills down my spine, "What am I going to do with you…?"

Jolting backwards, almost too far away from him to catch me, I felt his hand grasp my arm again, his nails leaving tiny indentations. I had almost tripped over my shoe when trying to get away from him and he still had me in mid-dip, causing me to turn scarlet.

"You should know by now that you _can't _get away." He purred, causing shivers to radiate up my body. Stuttering almost silently, I responded with, "St-Steve w-why don-don't y-you go bo-bother Ma-Maria w-with thi-this a-act?"

Furrowing his brow, he came closer to me and murmured softly, trying to calm me, "Maybe because I don't feel as strongly for Maria as I do for you." His eyes fluttered shut and he came towards me with his cherry lips, and they were just pleading for me to kiss them.

Yet, I didn't.

"Steve," I started, pushing him away, "go with Maria. You two belong together." His arms wrapped around me tighter, causing me to meet his confused eyes. "No, I don't think so. What's wrong?" Becoming infuriated by his behavior, I huffed out, "Well, maybe just the tiny fact that you two betrayed me and left me there all alone!"

He gaped at me, probably wondering how I could talk with so much venom in my voice. "I apologize… I take all of the blame for that idea, even though it was mostly Maria's fault." He whispered, looking down. Removing his arm from my waist, I started to walk down the hallway without even looking back, until I wanted to tell Steve one thing.

"Steve… I'll always love you."

*~*

**Maria's Point of View**

That was interesting… very interesting. Alex had just left Steve with some words to ponder on, yet I didn't really think about them. I only thought of the fact that Steve had told Alex that he felt more strong towards her than to me.

Infuriated, I let my head pop out from the side as I stared straight at his head, full of silver hair. He seemed to sense my eyes, for he twirled around and glared at me. "You," he hissed, jabbing his index finger towards me, "are part of the cause for this."

He walked closer to me as I backed away, soon up against the wall. Once he was almost touching my bare skin, he slapped me straight across the face and I jutted towards the side slightly, not amazed by his strength. "You are the one who went along with it." I reminded him, wiping the blood away from my lower lip.

He slapped me again while snarling, "Shut up, hag." And with that, I kept my trap shut as I watched Gannen appear in the door and I felt oddly happy that he was here.

*~*

**Steve's Point of View**

What had just happened? I mean, seriously, who would talk to _me _that way? Well, I guess Alexandria would, but I hadn't thought she would be capable of standing up to me like that. It was oddly attractive.

Feeling a surge of desire, I began to walk down the long corridor, searching for her and ignoring Gannen's calls to make me come back. The crumbling walls shook from the uproar going on outside, which I did not know what was the cause of that.

Taking a sharp turn, I noticed her, sitting all alone in a corner, probably not knowing how to get out, crying silently. This was my chance, she was completely vulnerable.

*~*

**Alexandria's Point of View**

Tears poured down my face, resulting into the cherry blotchy color. Sniffling back the mucus into my nose, I noticed I was only surrounded in darkness and I found nothing interesting to think about. But, this did remind me of this one time…

*~*

_Crying all alone in the hotel room we were staying in, I watched the ceiling, looking for something to do other than crying that was actually fun. The reason why I was being lament was because two older boys had told me I looked hideous today, and I had taken it personally._

_Well, I took everything personally._

_Finally, shutting my eyes tightly, trying to forget their cruel words, I almost let the sleep take me over until I heard Mr. Crepsley's calming, British, voice ring through the room. "Alexandria, why are you weeping like a baby?"_

_Sniffling, I glanced upwards and saw his calming ginger eyes, pleading to tell me what was wrong. "I don't want to talk about it." I responded, wiping the tears away. He leaned down, face to face with me, and murmured, "If you chat away about it, you shall feel better."_

_Smiling faintly at his accent, I finally let loose, "Well, these two boys called me ugly today, and—"_

"_You should not listen to repulsive little boys, they lack in the maturity level. You are exquisite and beautiful in every way." He comforted, placing a hand on my shoulder. Blushing slightly, I muttered my thanks and Mr. Crepsley excused himself._

_Little did I know, my little liking for my teacher would soon turn out to be a full blown crush._

_*~*_

Actually snoozing off for a bit, my eyes fluttered open and I felt someone caressing my hair. Darting my gaze to the side, I saw none other than Steve sitting there in the darkness, playing with my curls. He noticed that I had saw him and he dropped the piece of my dark locks and said quietly, "Alexandria,don't be mad at me, be mad at my actions."

I saw the begging look in his eyes as he leaned in closer since I had been dead quiet the whole time and he kissed me. It was soft and pure and it left me pleading for more, hoping for me, _wanting _more. "Steve…" I whispered, starting to put my hands on his shoulders to push him away.

But, I decided against and he kept coaxing me into forgiving him, making me fall under his sharp wit and charm. Desire flowed through my body as his hands crept around my waist, making me feel extremely happy. Time seemed to pass by fast and I could see the faint light outside of the window.

Finally deciding that I should leave him, I pushed him away and apologized, "Sorry, Steve. I've got to go!" and with that, I sped down the hallway leaving a bewildered Steve staring in my wake.

*~*

**No Set Point of View: Outside of the Cavern**

Vancha started shouting out strings of profanities because there was still a dark brown material all over his right boot. Darren had locked his hands across Debbie's ears, hoping that she couldn't hear him. "Vancha… do you mind stopping that?" Evra asked hesitantly.

Vancha looked away from his shoe and glared daggers at Evra, making him back away ever so slightly. "I take that as a no…" he muttered more to himself than anyone else. Soon, a long haired, brunette vampire came rushing out of the cave, causing Vancha to trip over his own shoes, resulting in him falling into even more animal dung.

"SHIT!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, making Alexandria halt to a stop. She pointed towards him, her face a tad bit red, and everyone shrugged, acting like this was normal for him.

Debbie soon rushed over to her, begging for answers, "What happened? Did he kiss you? Oh, I hope he did, that would be so romantic!" Raising up her hands to stop the flow of questions, Alexandria answered each and every one of them, except the kissing part.

"Well, Steve just asked me a bunch of questions, that's pretty much it." Debbie's smile dropped and a frown replaced it and she soon walked over to Darren who was staring at Alex with a questioning look. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Alex asked, staring at him also.

Darren didn't answer, instead he just walked around her in a whirling circle, making her dizzy. "Uh, guys, I got all of the crap off my shoes, so we can all go now." Vancha announced, taking Alex's hand into his, making her gasp out of disgust.

She automatically let go and his face fell, but he soon came up next to Debbie, in which Darren yelled at him to back off.

"Guys, just to let you know, we have to do a show as soon as we get back…" Evra stated, making everyone look at him with disbelief.

There was _no _way that they were going to perform after that experience.

**Author's Note: **Wow… I'm really surprised that I got a chapter done since a flame on my other story discouraged me… oh well! Anyways, please review my dears :3


	17. Beautiful Stranger: Chapter Seventeen

**Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers**

**Beautiful Stranger**

**Disclaimer: **I only own my plot and my characters, anything else is credit of Mister Darren Shan.

**Alexandria's Point of View**

Walking back to the Cirque with everyone else in tow, I began to think about various things. Mr. Crepsley, and Steve were usually the ones to cross my mind, but now I was thinking about Darren Shan.

What had caused him to make Steve hold such a bad grudge against him? Had the two been good friends or something like that? Oh, wait. It was probably because Steve killed Mr. Crepsley and he was the Vampanze Lord.

Sighing, the leafs beneath my feet crinkled after every single step I took. The melodic sound it made helped me focus on just getting back to our location. But, it didn't make me hold all of my attention just to that.

In actuality, I was thinking about the first time me and Steve met.

*~*

_Maria and I had just gotten out of school and we were walking around, looking for something interesting to do._

"_Alex, he looks really funny!" Maria giggled, pointing towards a man that had a beard that seemed to go on for all of eternity. Unlike my friend here, I did not have a lack of maturity._

_Once she noticed that I wasn't laughing, Maria stopped walking and looked at me with a bemused face. "I just don't feel really good." I lied, hoping she wouldn't see through my facade. She shrugged and that's when she stopped one more time._

"_Oh my gosh, look," she demanded, pointing towards a boy who seemed to be in his mid teens, our same age. "He is really cute." Sighing, I had to agree with her, since he was attractive. _

_His lean body and soft eyes literally made Maria drool over him as his light silver hair intrigued me. Has he had it dyed before?_

_Before I could begin to walk again, Maria rushed up to him and began to chatter endlessly about God knows what. He just stared at her, wordless._

_Feeling bad for her, I trudged over to the two and began to pull her away, murmuring my apologies. "Alex! Why are you doing this?" she demanded, trying to pull away._

"_I'm trying to save you from future embarrassment." I hissed, my tone full of venom. Before I could fully get her away from the beautiful stranger, he gripped onto my arm and said, "It's ok, I'm Steve." _

_Twirling around, I began to melt from how good he looked and I'm sure Maria was doing to same. "H-hi, Steve. I'm… Maria!" she stuttered, and at the end, she forgot her name for a second. Withholding a laugh at her stupidity, I added, "I'm Alexandria, but you may just call me Alex."_

_His gaze seemed to penetrate through my façade as he just smiled at me as Maria glanced over at me, full of envy. "Well, we must be going." I stated, beginning to walk away._

_Again, he latched onto my arm and brought me close to him, face-to-face. Blushing lightly, I heard him say, "Meet me here tomorrow, same time." And with that, he let go of me, and Maria and I chatted about it the whole way home._

*~*

"Alexandria, do you think you're going to have a good performance when we get back?" Debbie asked, breaking through my joyful reprieve. Glancing over at her and shaking away my thoughts, I blurted out, "Yes."

She seemed to catch my drift about not wanting to talk because she walked over towards Darren who kept looking back at me, full of suspicion. He made me feel like a criminal.

I sighed, finally taking notice of the star filled sky. The stars danced across the ebony twirls of darkness as the ivory moon seemed to be staring down at us. I wonder if they are seeing the same moon I'm seeing.

*~*

**Steve's Point of View**

"Steve, you seem out of it." Gannen noted, stuffing his hands into his pockets. I ignored him and looked over at Maria, who seemed to be becoming even more violet with each passing minute.

She seemed to notice my stare because she looked up at me and smiled faintly. I didn't smile back because I was deep in thought, not even the biggest problem could steal away my attention.

Where was Alexandria?

Was she happy that she had left me? Or, was she regretting it? If she _had _stayed with me a little bit longer then I would have probably offered her to stay with us.

But, I knew that she would most likely decline.

"Steve, have you forgotten about those other two Vampanze?" Gannen asked, tapping on my shoulder. Turning around, I saw them staring at me sheepishly and that's when the furry began to take over.

"You two insolent, ingrates. I never told you guys to do that, and now you'll pay." I spat, making sure they heard the venom in my voice. Stepping back involuntary, the two seemed to murmur their apologies.

But, it was too late for that.

Once my hand scrapped against the male's face, he yelped out in pain, and I was about to do the same to the female until Gannen stepped in. "They didn't do anything major, calm down."

"Not anything major? I'm sure you would be doing the same thing to them if they did that to Maria." I snarled, causing him to gape at me. Maria stepped next to Gannen and asked, "What about me?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Gannen faked smiled, adding in. "Steve, do whatever you want." And, that's when I let them have my furry.

*~*

**Alexandria's Point of View**

"What do you mean, 'go to Truska's room.'? I don't even know who Truska is!" I explained, trying to look back at Evra. "I'll show you were it is." He responded, pointing towards a pale colored tent. And with that, he left me staring at the door until Truska herself came out.

She had soft blonde hair that curled around and had a good physique and I was oddly jealous. "Arff-Arff!" she barked, ushering me towards her room.

Oh, so this was who Mr. Tall said could only talk in a seal language. Once inside, I noted that the whole room was tinted pink and she had a huge mahogany dresser that was filled to the brim with clothes.

Pointing towards it, she began to rummage through it, looking for something. Her eyes widened as she pulled out a blue silk dress. She showed it to me, leaving me mesmerized.

The iridescent, dark blue, tissue silk dress flowed just above the knees and had soft pleats. The short sleeves and top were lightly ruffled, but it was still beautiful.

Holding in a tight grin, I pointed at it as if to ask if I could try it on and Truska nodded. Before I could remove my clothing myself, she was already ripping it off and pulling the new dress onto my body.

I tried to object, but the silk was already pouring over my skin, making it hard to refuse. Once she was done, she pulled me over towards a floor length mirror and I stared at myself.

The dress hung right over all of my curves, making me seem actually pretty. Before I could look at myself any longer, Truska took me over to a chair and ordered me to sit down.

I did what she asked, well more like what she barked, and she began to brush through my hair, going through all of the tats.

She began to pile my hair on top of my head and I could see some curls flowing out of it, causing me to smile slightly. Standing backwards, she smiled backwards and raced over towards her dresser, pulling out a navy blue ribbon that matched the dresser.

Instead of putting it in my hair like I expected her to do, she tied it around my throat and made a tiny bow. "Thanks…" I murmured, not knowing what else to say. Bowing down, she crushed me into her hold and that's when Darren walked in.

"Get ready for the show." He stated, making me feel nervous. Is this how performers feel once their show is about to begin?

*~*

**AN: **This is the dress that Alex is wearing for the performance - . Review my lovelies!


	18. Chivalrous Magician: Chapter Eighteen

**Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers**

**Chivalrous Magician **

**Disclaimer: **I only own my original characters and this plot line, everything else goes to credit of Mister Darren Shan.

**Alexandria's Point of View**

Gripping onto Truska's arm for dear life, anxiety pulsed through my veins like blood. My mind flew with questions and thoughts and I was insecure with the dress I was wearing.

God, I was just a mess right now.

"Arrf?" she barked in a questioning manner. Vancha came up behind us and placed his hands on Truska's shoulders, and I couldn't help but notice she turned a little red.

"Let me translate, 'Why are you gripping onto me like that?'." He stated, smoothing down Truska's hair in a comforting manner. It amazed me how Vancha would understand her own language.

"Oh, well because I'm nervous. That's all." I shrugged, glancing out onto the stage. Darren was performing with Madam Octa and he had gotten an audience member to come to the stage so that she could twirl a web around the person's mouth.

The human was trying so hard not to move and I could see his eyes were wide open when Madam Octa made the web even bigger, growing over his own pearly white teeth.

Truska stared ahead, waiting with me for my turn to go out on the stage as Vancha just massaged her shoulders. Vancha could be such a ladies' man at times.

All I could do now was think, and think I did.

*~*

_Maria and I had been waiting for Steve in the middle of our hometown for about one minute until I finally saw him. He was wearing a navy blue collared shirt with dark jeans and I found myself flushing when I noticed you could see a faint origin of muscles under his shirt. _

_When Maria saw him, she rushed over to him and I just followed obediently, making sure she didn't embarrass herself. _

_Steve just nodded as Maria went endlessly on about herself. "My favorite color is blue… no, wait. It's purple." _

"_Maria, your favorites are interesting and all, but maybe Steve doesn't want to hear about them all at one time." I interrupted, hinting to her to stop talking about them._

_She looked over at me, a hurt expression gracing her pallid face. "Fine." She huffed, looking back at Steve, who was just looking at his watch._

"_Steve," she purred, obviously trying to sound seductive. "why don't we all go get something to eat?" He looked up at her and nodded, while I added, "There's a pizza place downtown."_

"_Great." He replied, not sounding all too enthusiastic. _

_*~*_

_Once we had gotten a seat at _Pizza Banana _Maria had told us she needed to use the bathroom. Steve and I went over to a booth that had a checkered table cloth on it and sat down, looking over the menu._

"_Steve," I started, putting my menu down. "you don't seem all too happy about going out with us." He looked up and faintly smiled, causing my heart to patter._

"_Well, I am. I was just thinking it would only be me and you." He answered, looking over at the bathroom door, leaving me to wonder about what he was thinking. "To tell you the truth, that Maria girl is annoying." He added, causing me to laugh._

"_Maria can be a tad bit… bubbly. But, overall, she's a great person." I said, and the waitress came by. She was a stereotype blonde, skinny build, and tan skin._

_Steve didn't really pay much attention to her, but she was paying a lot of attention to him. "Hi, my name is Trishelle and I'll be you're server tonight." She started, staring at Steve like a lunatic._

"_What may I get you?" she addressed him, pulling out a pad of paper and a pen. "Just a Coke…" he answered, handing the menu to her. _

_When she didn't look over at me, I cleared my throat, causing her to jump. "I would like a Coke, too." She nodded with a frown and went to a different table. _

"_You know, I've seen you before." Steve stated, staring intently into my cobalt eyes. Blushing slightly, I replied with, "Where?"_

"_At school… you didn't look like this before, though. Now you don't have your glasses." Before I could respond, the waitress came back with two Cokes and turned her back to me and asked Steve, "May I get you anything else?" Steve shook his head and the waitress gave an audible sigh and went back towards the kitchen._

"_Oh, yeah. You probably have then." I responded, sipping my drink. "You guys already ordered?" Maria asked dejectedly, appearing in front of our table._

"_Yup, but you can order, too. If you want." I answered, patting the seat beside me. She automatically sat down and began to chatter endlessly about the man she saw in the girl's bathroom._

_*~*_

"_I had a splendid time!" Maria said enthusiastically, walking back to the middle of the town square. It was late at night now, probably around nine or ten p.m. "Me, too." I added in, yawning slightly._

"_I'm glad you two did. I guess I'll see you later?" Steve said, making it sound like a question. I nodded and Maria began to pull me away from Steve, going off into an opposite direction._

_Waving my hand, I sighed and began to think that hopefully I would see Steve again._

_*~*_

"ALEXANDRIA! It's time for you to get on the stage." Vancha shouted into my ear, causing me to jump. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of thoughts of Steve as I removed the navy blue cape I was wearing.

I could hear Mr. Tall announce, "Ladies and Gentlemen, our two lovely assistants," Lillian, the other person who helps with the wolf-man, and I went out. "will now show off the wolf-man!"

Lillian and I stood on the stage while two men pulled out the wolf-man's cage, causing the audience to gasp in amazement. I went to the right side and pointed towards the wolf, acting like the lady from 'The Wheel of Fortune'.

As Lillian and I were doing that, Mr. Tall came over to my side and stated, "I'm sure the audience would go wild if you went inside the cage." Looking up at him, eyes wide, he handed me a key and I automatically felt pressured to do so.

Lillian gaped at me while I pushed the key into the lock, jiggling it a bit until it opened. The audience was dead quiet once I stepped inside, the wolf glaring at me.

He began to circle me, like I was his prey, and that's when he did something I had suspected him to do. He lunged at me. Darting towards the side, he nipped at my clothing and the audience began to yell out in surprise.

Ducking under his rabid fangs, I could feel the saliva pouring out of his mouth, causing me to gag. He took this to his advantage and leaned down and bit off part of my dress, causing it to fall off slightly.

I rolled away and was thankful that the dress was still intact except for the back, which was torn. He seemed disoriented because he was looking around like a lunatic. Taking that to my advantage, I jumped out of the cage and locked it.

Sighing, I leaned against the door as the audience went wild. "Ladies and Gentlemen, there you have it. The wonderful Alexandria Bennet now proved to us that you can survive being inside a cage with a wolf!"

Smiling from the attention I was getting, I ran offstage and was greeted by Truska who was grinning. She hugged me tightly and I was a little taken aback by her friendly gesture but I hugged her back.

Before Vancha could make a comment about my ripped dress, Mr. Tall gestured me to follow him outside, and I followed him obediently.

*~*

"Alexandria, you shouldn't of done that," he started, blaming me for his idea. "so, now you will not be doing that part of the show."

I just nodded, being happy that I wouldn't have to be attacked by that rabid, mangy mutt again. "Instead, I am placing you to perform with the latest Cirque member, Addison Blaire. He is a magician if you didn't already know." Mr. Tall added, pointing towards the shadows.

A man with light blonde hair and emerald eyes walked out. He was wearing a nice suit and a similar top hat that seemed like Mr. Tall's.

Gulping, I hadn't forgotten to notice that he was gorgeous. "Hello, mademoiselle." He said, leaning down to kiss my hand.

Blushing automatically, I hadn't met a man as chivalrous as he was in ages.

"Did I forget to mention that he is also a vampire?"

*~*

**Author's Note: **Oh, a new character! Anyways, review my dears!


	19. Fragile Memories: Chapter Nineteen

**Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers**

**Fragile Memories **

**Disclaimer: **I only own my original characters and this plotline, everything else goes to credit of Mister Darren Shan.

**Alexandria's Point of View**

"Your name is Alexandria, correct?" Addison asked me. I nodded, glancing away and looking out into the dark night. Everything, it seems, looks as if it were engulfed into the fiery inferno of the darkness. It was quite depressing.

"And your name is Addison." I replied, smiling at him. He grinned backwards and I was still taken aback by his sharp, glittering fangs. "You're a magician, right?" I added, trying to keep the conversation going on for a little while longer.

"It seems that way," he said, taking off his top hat. "I'm not a very good one, although I've been practicing for a long time." I looked over at him, questioning why he didn't think he was good.

He ignored my look and just sighed contentedly, gazing up at the sky. "Don't you think it's beautiful out here at night?" I had to agree since it was an exquisite sight.

The ebony sky filled with ribbons of stars, conversing with one another. The scenery here sure did beat that of Vampire Mountain.

Once our conversation died down, I began to think about _why _I even did leave Vampire Mountain.

*~*

"_Alexandria, I would probably suggest that you and Maria leave Vampire Mountain." Paris Skyle told us, causing me to blink in confusion. "Why?" Maria and I asked at the same time, bewilderment clear across our faces._

"_You may have to take the Trials soon and two women, or should I say girls, like yourself are not ready for that. I think you should come back at the next meeting and then take the Trials." He added._

"_I think we're ready!" Maria said overconfidently, raising her fist in the air. Paris sighed, obviously not used to girls like her. "Maria, I hope this will not cause our relationship to take a bad turn, but you do lack in the maturity department." _

_Maria stiffened, not used to being critiqued by an older Vampire Prince. "Is that why she can't take the Trials?" I questioned, curiosity bubbling inside my inner core._

"_I think so. And, Alexandria, you probably shouldn't take them either since you seem so… _fragile._" His words struck me like a knife because I was trying my hardest to seem a lot like Arra Sails, albeit her attitude._

"_You guys should also not tell your teacher either, for I fear that he will become infuriated with my decision." Paris added, making me shiver from having to leave Mr. Crepsley._

"_Fine," Maria huffed, becoming exasperated. "anything else?" Paris looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling as he answered, "See the world, girls." Maria began to trudge out of the Hall of Princes as I demanded, "What if I don't want to leave?"_

"_Alexandria, if you don't leave then I think I may even force you to go, keep in mind that I have only your best interests in mind." Glaring up at him, I twirled around on my heel and joined Maria on our way out of Vampire Mountain, leaving most of our memories behind._

_*~*_

"Alexandria, are you alright?" Addison asked, shaking me out of my reprieve. I now remembered why I didn't like Paris very much, since he _did _practically force me out of Vampire Mountain.

"I'm fine." I replied, now noticing where we were. We were standing outside of an abandoned dance studio, the name _Bella's Dancing _was inscribed on a broken sign. Shrugging, I quickly walked into the studio after Addison.

Once inside, I noticed the room was full of mirrors, catching any movement and reflecting it into the glass. The floor was a chocolate wood and I thought that was odd since dancers would probably have a hard time dancing on it.

"Alexandria, hold this for me, please." Addison said, handing me his hat. I stared at him, wondering why he was going to the opposite end of the room. "Now, watch closely." He added, causing me to squint.

In a matter of seconds, I saw a streak of light in the mirror and then the top hat was out of my hands. Staring down at my hands, I was wondering how the hat wasn't in them anymore.

Addison walked closer to me and placed the hat back in my hands, leaving his hands on top of mine while explaining, "Just watch closely." He purred, causing me to flush slightly. He removed his hands and walked back to the other side of the room, leaving me to wonder if he might just become one of my few good friends.

*~*

**Maria's Point of View**

"This is boring." I moaned, falling onto my back. All three of us, Gannen, Steve, and I, were sharing a hotel room, waiting for the Cirque to move in closer towards our location. "You get used to it." Gannen sighed, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"Stop whining." Steve barked, making me flinch internally from the venom he was using in his voice. Sighing, I turned back over and stared up at the ceiling, wondering how the vampires were managing. I'm sure they were doing well, since they did have Alex and all, but I did get the feeling that they may fail soon. Steve had concocted a plan to make Darren fall even quicker, and once he put it into motion, he was going to tell him that he had a nephew.

It made me go rigid once I thought about the many ways he would respond to that information. But, I ignored that and glanced over at Gannen, who was reading a newspaper. I don't know why he cared about me, but I'm sure it had something to do with the fact that he thought I was 'pretty'. I thought I was far from it, to tell you the truth.

"Steve, do you have a time range of when they will arrive?" Gannen asked, catching my stare. I immediately looked away, embarrassed that he had caught me. "Not a clue, but it'll be soon." He answered and I had the feeling he was looking forward to it.

But, I'm sure that a lot of the Vampanze were looking forward to it since it would mark the end of the War of Scars.


	20. Encounter on the Bars: Chapter Twenty

**Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers**

**Encounter on the Bars**

**Disclaimer: **I only own this plot line and my original characters; everything else goes to credit of Mister Darren Shan.

**Maria's Point of View**

"Gannen, why do you follow Steve even though you don't agree with his ways?" I asked while Steve had gone to go get something to drink. Once he didn't answer, I turned onto my other side on the pill and I noticed he was staring straight at me. "I guess because I'm doing it out of fear." He finally answered, his eyes not leaving mine.

I quickly looked away as I questioned, "Who is causing this fear?" I could hear him get up as he went to my side and whispered into my ear, "Desmond Tiny." The warmth of his air sent chills down my spine, for I knew who Desmond Tiny was, better known as Des Tiny.

"I don't get that little man." I sighed, staring straight into his eyes. The dark color in his seemed to mock the light emerald in mine as he came closer to my lips and finally murmured, his breath caressing my skin, "If I could, I would not follow Steve." And, at that moment, Steve walked in and slammed the door very hard while huffing in an exasperated manner, "They didn't have any Coke so I had to get Sprite, damn it."

We didn't really pay any mind to him until he walked over to us, his blue eyes imitating furry, "You two seem off in your own little world, better come back soon before I rip off your fingernails." At that point, I had to look up at him like he was a lunatic. I mean, seriously, rip off our fingernails?

"Stop giving me that look, Maria." He hissed, finally calling me by my own name. In response, I quickly glanced away and took note of the dingy hotel room. The grey walls and grey carpet were depressing, while the bright yellow curtains that held the light out made the room look even worse.

There were three twin beds, all of which were dirt colored brown. They just made me want to gag as I seriously began to think about Alex and the past.

*~*

"_Alex, I'm sorry she did that to you." I apologized, feeling sorry for my matured friend. Arra Sails had clearly embarrassed her on the bars earlier today, annihilating her by knocking her straight on the ground. I knew now why she despised that old hag._

"_It's quite alright." She sighed, rubbing her forehead slightly. Knowing how she felt, I quickly hugged her in the long corridor, not caring what people thought. Seriously, if that had happened to me, I would have died._

_She seemed taken aback by my show of affection, but she soon hugged me back, muttering, "Thanks for always being there for me, Maria."_

_Little did I know that I wouldn't be there for her in the later years to come._

_*~*_

**Alexandria's Point of View**

Addison had showed me his secret, flitting from side to side to get the hat. I just knew that was the reason of how he could actually get it, but then again, I didn't. Sighing, I just lay back on my bed and began to think of the day when Arra Sails humiliated me.

_*~*_

"_Little girl, do you really expect to win against me on the bars?" she mocked me, spinning the staff in her hands expertly. I wanted to slap the smirk off of her face as I jumped up onto the bars, almost falling over. I could hear a few chuckles and I shot daggers at the people who laughed at me, including Arra._

"_I don't really know, but I sure as hell will try." I snarled, becoming surprised by the tone of malice in my own voice. Arra's eyes widened as she grinned at me, accepting the challenge. _

_Seba, who was standing on the off-skirts, through me my own staff and I twirled it around. Arra began to circle me, jumping from bar to bar, causing me to spin around to match her movements._

_Once she was behind my back, she struck and she barely missed because I heard her as she began to jump. She kept jabbing at me with her staff and I kept dodging from one foot to the other, focusing only on my footing._

_At one point, I slipped and I almost fell and she took that to her advantage when she hit me with all of her force on my back. I gagged and my eyes bulged open when she made me turn around and she began to jab at my stomach. _

_Rolling from side to side, I finally tripped her which made her stop her violent attacks. Jumping up, seeing as she had already back up, I tried to kick at her, but missed._

_She started to go after me again, jabbing her attacks into random places. My spin, stomach, and back were going under an ambush. After a few more minutes of that, she finally got me good._

_She hit me right in the gut, making me fall off of the bar I was on. She started to laugh hard once I collided right into another vampire. "Better luck next time." She snickered._

_*~*_

Now I remember that was the other reason why I hated her.

Not knowing what else to do, I began to slumber.

**Author's Note: **Sorry this was so short, I tried to write it all before school… anyways, review dears!


	21. Ivory Ribbons: Chapter Twenty One

**Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers**

**Ivory Ribbons**

**Author's Note: **Hey, just wanted to let you people know this may be a bad chapter since I had a horrible day at school today… On another note, I was just wondering which chapter so far is everyone's favorite? Tell me in a review!

**Disclaimer:** I only own my original characters and this plotline, everything else goes to credit of Mister Darren Shan.

**Alexandria's Point of View**

Awakening to the sound of the trees rustling, I shot upwards quickly. I had just had one of the continuous nightmares from my past, my father's death. That was always a pleasant thing to wake up to. Yawning, I noted that my roommate, Truska, was still slumbering in her bed and it was pitch black outside.

I began to trudge outside, feeling the grass crack beneath my bare feet, as I saw that no one was awake. Each caravan had their lights off, leaving me in the almost darkness. The only light I had was off of the ribbons of ivory stars that filled the ebony sky. The Cirque was completely asleep, except for me.

Hearing the noise of a cage rattling, my ears pricked up and my senses told me to go to the left. Glancing ever so slightly to the side, I heard the sound of something clamping onto metal. Fear took over every fiber of my being, pulsing through my veins like blood.

Taking a step to my left, the noise again rang, making my dead heart begin to plummet towards a high rate. But, I couldn't let my anxiety control me, so I continued on. Creeping past each of the sleeping Cirque members, my blue eyes widened in surprise when I saw something flash before my eyes.

My mouth gaped open when I noticed the wolf that we kept here was put under some spell. Usually, he would run around each night in his cage, awakening anyone asleep, but now, he was slumbering himself. But, that wasn't the only thing that caught my eye. Addison was standing in front of the cage, swinging a glowing amulet. His blonde hair seemed ruffled, but his locks were still bright, even against the faint light.

"Addison?" I called out weakly, making him jump in surprise. Gaping at me, he stepped closer, revealing that there was a jewel encrusted in the pendulum. The gem was a deep forest green, resembling that of an emerald. "Alexandria? What are you doing out here?" he asked, mocking my own tone.

"I should ask the same thing to you." I replied, staring at the wolf-man. His body seemed to be broken by the way he was laying down, causing me to shiver slightly. Addison stared at me, grinning, showing off his sharp, pearly fangs as he answered, "I'm trying out my newest illusionary trick, taming the wolf-man here."

"Who would have thought it?" I murmured, going up against the metal cage. I could smell the wolf's essence, sweat and smoke mixed together. I resisted the urge to gag as I stepped back, questioning, "How did you do that?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets." He said, winking at me while passing by. The air that came off of his body was hot, hotter than a normal vampire's should be. "Now, we wouldn't want someone like yourself to get hurt, so let me escort you back to your room."

I just nodded my head, still confused by his behavior. Was he trying to woo me, or was he just being sweet? I don't really know. He grabbed my hand, causing me to flush lightly as he led me back to my caravan, leaning against the door once we got there.

"Goodnight, Miss. Alexandria." He murmured, kissing my hand and with a blink of the eye, he was gone.

He left me to wonder exactly how he could disappear that fast, it was even too fast for flitting speed. What a strange boy… and I was going to find out what was wrong with him, even if it killed me.

*~*

**Maria's Point of View**

Everyone in our hotel room was sleeping, except for me. I had decided to stay up and just think. Think about everything and nothing. Sighing, I pulled myself off of the bed and opened up the curtains ever so slightly. It was dark outside as I slid through the opening glass doors.

The cool breeze shook my orange hair out of its ponytail, making it scatter everywhere. I couldn't care less about my hair at this point; it _did _have a mind of its own.

I couldn't help but notice there were no stars in the sky, and the moon was only a crescent sliver of light. Cars sped down the highway, beeping at one another which created a melodic, yet horrid, sound.

Plugging my ears in with both of my index fingers, I began to hum a song. That helped block out the sound even more but I did hear footsteps coming outside. Shock filled my own body as I looked up only to see Steve. For a split second, I had actually wanted to see Gannen. How weird was that?

He rubbed his eyes to get the tiredness out of them and I couldn't help but notice he was shirtless. Flushing brightly, I heard him mutter, "What are you doing up?" When he spoke, I was reminded of the malice in his tone and his hatred actions. But, then again, I couldn't care less about either of those things!

I disregarded his question as he leaned up against the metal railing, and I could see scars running up his long arms. I would have asked if it were someone else, but, this was Steve we were talking about.

"Maria, I need to ask you something…" he began, looking over at me. Bewilderment crossed across my face as I asked, "What is this 'something' I need to do?" He quickly got to the chase and blurted out, "Well, go to the Cirque and disguise yourself as a performer until they move closer to here, alright?"

Stiffing, I already knew what my answer would be. It would have to be a yes because I knew Steve would most likely force this upon me. He probably wanted me to spy on them just because he wanted to see how his little Alexandria was doing. Jeez, he gets on my nerve sometimes on the way he regards to Alex.

"Fine." I hissed through my gritted teeth, hoping he would leave me alone in peace now. He nodded and then walked back inside, leaving a trail of cologne. I shivered, knowing that I may get caught at the Cirque and they may not let me come back alive.

*~*

**Alexandria's Point of View**

I was lying back down on my bed, thinking about the past, the present, and dreading about the future. Hopefully, at this point, the vampires would win the War of Scars. But, I also hoped that Steve would win. It was a tiny shimmer of hope in the back of my mind, in the sick part.

Groaning, I turned over and examined the cream ribbon that was tied against the base board on the bed. It oddly reminded me of Larten back at Vampire Mountain.

*~*

_Maria and I had been rummaging through our old, rubbish like clothes all day at Vampire Mountain. There were piles of clothing in different arrays of colors. Red was in one pile, green in another, and so on and so forth. Sitting down, cross legged, I began to go through the cream pile._

_A blouse, couple of slacks, a dress, and a bunch of ribbons were there. Maria pointed at the dress then nodded towards me. I understood what she wanted and I quickly shook my head in a 'No way' manner._

_But, that's when she forced me to go to the bathroom to change. Sighing, I let her lead me through the room; barking orders at me once we reached the bathroom, "Go in there and change!"_

_I did as I was told, gripping onto the light material. Once I was inside, I stripped out of everything that I was wearing at the moment and picked the dress up and held it in front of my eyes._

_The chiffon dress had the sleeves going over the arms ever so slightly and I could see tiny pearl embellishments. It ended right below the knees and I noticed that there were ribbons going up and down the brocade, albeit tiny ribbons._

_Sighing, I slipped it on and then walked out to where Maria AND Larten were. I hadn't been expecting to see him here and he was holding a ribbon in his hands. It was the one that had one tiny pearl on top, and when he saw me, he cracked a smile._

"_My little assistant is finally growing up." He grinned, practically emanating a proud feeling about me. I had to frown a little bit at that, he probably still thought of me as his 'daughter'. Sighing, I walked over to him as he drawled on, "Here, let me place this."_

_He gripped onto all of my hair and swooped it all up into one direction, tying the ribbon to hold it all in. Sighing, I replied, "Thanks."_

_And with that, I withheld my tears because I knew that my teacher still thought of me as a child._

_*~*_

"Alexandria? Are you awake?" someone called, creaking open the door. Jumping up, my eyes fluttering open, I saw Darren standing in the doorway. "I need to talk to you…" he finally continued on, leaving me to wonder about why he needed to talk to me.

Maybe, just maybe, he was going to ask me about Steve.

**After Note: **Please review everyone, your thoughts about each and every chapter make me happy! :D


	22. Midnight Crystals: Chapter Twenty Two

**Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers**

**Midnight Crystal Flakes**

**Disclaimer: **I only own my original characters and this plot line, everything else goes to credit of Mister Darren Shan.

**Alexandria's Point of View**

"Yes, Darren?" I questioned, leaning down on the mattress with my elbows. He stood, with the door wide open, the wind ruffling his brunette hair. He looked sheepishly around and then closed the door, leaving us in the complete darkness.

I quickly moved over towards the bedside lamp and turned it on, the light kind of blinding me for a second. "That day… when you were with Steve in that cavern… did he say anything about me?"

I knew it; Darren Shan _did_ want to know more about Steve. And, who could blame him? If I were digging for dirt on my enemy, I would start with his girlfriend. But, wait. I don't even think I'm Steve's girlfriend… ugh; I need to close out these thoughts!

"Alex? Yoo-hoo, are ya' there?" Darren asked, snapping his fingers in front of my face. My eyes crossed slightly and I had to shake my head a few times to comprehend what he was asking. "Yep, I'm here. And, no, I don't think he said anything about you."

Darren glanced upwards, probably trying to think up of a new question. That's when he finally came down to it. "Alexandria, the real question I wanted to ask you was, would you be willing to distract him in the last battle? Or, since you _are _the fourth hunter, you could get him all alone and wound him. Now _that's _a good idea."

Stiffing at the thought of even hurting Steve, I had to think about it. Now, if I do this, I could become very well known and I might even become a Vampire Princess… and, if I don't, well, I would be able to stay with him.

"Darren, I'll tell you my answer later." I replied, pointing towards the door. He nodded and showed himself out, the air knocking to door back into its place when he left.

Shivering, I brought my blanket close around my shoulders, shielding out any unwanted feelings and the brisk cold air. What was I going to do now?

*~*

**Maria's Point of View**

Damn it, I should have told Steve no. This cold, freaking air was making me shiver all the way down to my boots. Why couldn't Gannen just do the job? Gannen… huh, just thinking about him made me start to wonder how I _did _feel about him.

I thought he was handsome, he had a good personality, and he was mature. More mature than me, since I knew I was very immature when Paris Skyle himself had told me so. But, that was so long ago, I don't need to dwell on the past.

As I stepped through the forest, snow began to fall down. One snowflake fell onto my nose and it made my eyes cross. Removing it with my hand, I hissed some inaudible curse words because I just knew I would become even colder. This snow… it reminded me of the time when I found out Alex had a crush on Mr. Crepsley…

*~*

_It was pitch black outside and we could barely even see the ground, let alone anything else. I could feel the sharp wind prick at my skin, leaving me freezing in the night. I'm sure Alexandria felt the same way, for she had came beside me and I could see the goose bumps crawling up her skin._

_The cold… what a booger it could be._

_Sighing, I felt something wet plop up against my cheek. Again, another one fell on the top of my head. Turning my face up towards the sky, I saw millions of tiny crystals falling down, landing on anything in their range. I began to gape as this was the first time I had seen snow._

_Alexandria and Mr. Crepsley continued on, leaving me alone for a few seconds to marvel up at the sky. Soon enough, Alex noticed I was left behind and raced back to get me, and that's when a crystal fell onto her nose._

_The clouds that covered up the full moon began to move away, showing off her pale face. Her eyes were crossed and I stifled a laugh, watching her trying to blow it away with her own air, but to no avail. _

"_Ladies, is something wrong?" Mr. Crepsley asked, coming back towards us. Alex glanced over at him, still trying to get the snowflake off of her nose, and pointed towards the sky and I saw him grin deeply._

"_Snow…" he murmured, also marveling with us. Once Alex had finally gotten tired of blowing, she wiped it off with her hand and said, "Mr. Crepsley, doesn't it look pretty out tonight?" By the way she looked up at him, I knew she had it bad. She was falling for him._

_Gulping, I also saw him look down at her, adoration clear in his eyes to me and he replied with, "It does…" I ignored the both of them, staring straight up into the sky. I felt a lump appear in my throat from thinking of my family. My mom, my dad, and my brother… all thinking I was dead._

_I gulped back the tears and trudged ahead, leaving Mr. Crepsley and Alexandria scuttling behind me._

_*~*_

Sighing from the memory, I brought my cap down tight around my face, hiding my bright orange hair. And, that's when I heard one scratchy voice.

"Why are you… out here in the cold?" he wheezed, causing me to twirl around to face him eye to eye. I knew who this fellow was, it was Harkat from the Cirque Du Freak. This was perfect and I decided I was going to use him for my own advantage.

"I'm out here because I have no family… there all dead!" I cried, feeling the fake tears stream down my face. Thank the Vampire, no, I mean Vampanze, Gods that he didn't know who I was. He stepped closer to me, pulling down his surgical mask, "I know I may look… freaky… but, you may stay… at the Cirque du… Freak if you like."

Beaming, I crouched down to the snow covered ground and hugged him tightly in my embrace. "Oh thank you Ha--, I mean kind stranger!" His big grey eyes bulged out slightly from almost hearing his own name.

"What did… you almost call me?"

"Oh, I almost called you… Harold! That's my dead brother's name…" I blurted out, frowning as I played the act. He just nodded and began to say some words about the Cirque as I planned to go closer and closer to Alex every day without her knowing who I was.

I even already had my fake name picked out.

*~*

**Steve's Point of View**

"I don't think you should have made Maria go…" Gannen muttered, looking up at me from his paper. Glaring at him, I hissed, "Oh, boo hoo. Just because your _crush _might get killed doesn't mean that you have to care about it." He seemed taken aback by my comment for the first few seconds, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly, but he went back to his paper, ignoring me.

Maybe, I shouldn't have made her go… well, maybe I should have. She could get information on when the Cirque will be here, Darren, Alexandria… Damn it, I really need to stop thinking about her.

Well, I need to but I don't really want to. Huh, I'm just making things worse for myself because I just know she'll meet someone she falls for at the Cirque. Probably not, just my insecurities talking.

Oh well, I need to just stop thinking about it.

A knock came at the door and I glanced at Gannen, who was now on his way under the bed. I got up and yawned, just now waking up at a very at late time, I answered the door. Standing before me was a blonde, cookie cutter, stereotypical girl.

She held a letter which had a silver seal holding it shut tightly as she stated, "This is for Mr. Steve Leonard?" I snatched it out of her hands as I purred, "Thanks, doll face." And with that, I slammed the door in her face and began to tear it open.

*~*

**Author's Note: **I really liked this chapter…! Anyways, review my dears!


	23. Letters: Chapter Twenty Three

**Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers**

**Letters, Decisions, and Slumbering**

**Disclaimer: **I only own my original characters and this plotline, anything else is credit of Mister Darren Shan.

**Alexandria's Point of View**

I had fallen asleep again earlier, just now waking up. I'm sure it was midday; I could see the light seep in through the window shades. Glancing over at the next twin bed, Truska was gone. I shaded my eyes from the light, mumbling some inaudible curse words. I began to get up, walking over towards Truska's closet, hoping that she wouldn't mind if she cared if I borrowed any of her clothes.

I grabbed the first thing that came to my fingers, a sundress. I'm too lazy right now to go put it back so, I just slipped it on over my under garments. Walking over towards the door, I began to twist the knob, until someone else opened the door. In came Debbie, looking a little weary.

"Alex, thank goodness you're awake." She mumbled, acting like she had just awoken, too. I opened the door all of the way, welcoming her in but she shook her hands, declining. "I just needed to tell you there is this new girl here… Harkat brought her last night. I'm kind of suspicious of her; go check her out for yourself."

I quickly nodded, taking in everything that she had just said. Alright, new girl, she's suspicious, Harkat brought her… bingo! Harkat must've gotten a girlfriend who looks just like him or even worse! Yep, I'm a genius… well, maybe not.

Walking outside of the door, the light blinded my vision. I'm sure all of the other vampires were asleep, just like I should be. Yawning, I saw many of the Cirque members walking around, chatting with one another, preparing for tonight's show. That reminded me, Addison and I have to practice later.

"Alex, did you see the new person?" Cormac Limbs asked from behind me, taking me by surprise. I jumped slightly, becoming scared and a little edgy lately. "Whoa, didn't mean to scare you there!"

"It's alright, Cormac. Point out this 'new person' to me." I asked, looking around everywhere for this girl. Cormac pointed one of his skinny, index fingers in the left direction, causing me to turn my head completely. "She is a looker, isn't she?" he admired, sighing dramatically.

This 'girl' was tall and wearing a long, white cloak. Wait, that was _**my **_cloak, and those were _**my **_shoes. Damn, was this girl a thief, too? I walked over towards her, trying to keep the furry out of my eyes as I calmly questioned, "Why are you wearing my shoes?"

She whirled around, her brown eyes taking me off guard because they were so familiar as her face dropped and responded with, "Oh, I'm really sorry… I didn't know these were yours!" Her voice sounded so familiar, too… Nah, she couldn't be anyone that I know.

"It's alright…" I murmured, trying not to get on her bad side. She grinned at me while thrusting out one of her small hands, "I'm Ginger, and you are?"

This girl seemed exactly like… no, it couldn't be. Why would I even think like that? "I'm Alexandria, nice to meet you."

*~*

**Steve's Point of View**

Ripping open the letter, I was truly disappointed. It was from my own Vampanze troupes, people I conversed with daily. Sighing, I began to skim through the literary crap.

_Dear Steve Leonard, or the Vampanze Lord,_

_Sir, we just wanted to inform you that we had just seen Maria go to the Cirque du Freak with that small, freak of the name Harkat Mulds. We've also seen Debbie, Darren, Vancha, and Alexandria. All of whom you've asked us to keep terms on. They all seem tired, as if they were a little weary of the days to come. If I were you, I would go ahead and strike them right now. But, do as you please, my Lord._

_Faithfully,_

_ Rebecca and Peter Grayson, your humble servants._

Such a disappointment… having to be given advice by those bumbling fools. Whatever, I should take it as a compliment because they are trying to get me to do better. But, wait. I already am doing the best I can, so it's an insult.

Psh, insulting me? I should be the one insulting them.

*~*

**Maria's Point of View**

Wow, this was like taking candy from a baby. All of these circus freaks have believed me, even Alexandria. Although, I was getting strange looks from Hibernius Tall. That man had always given me the creeps…

Anyways, Alex seemed to be in good shape, a little fatter than before, but still in good shape. Sighing, I walked away from the throng of people, looking for my trailer so I could take off this hat and Alex's too small clothes.

Once I made it inside of my room, I threw off the cloak, shoes, and hat and sighed in relief. I felt so much better now, but if anyone who was in the Cirque walked in and saw me, then they would have to be disposed of.

Smiling, I pulled my ginger hair up into a high ponytail and walked over towards my bed, exhausted. That's when I finally gave into my wishes and fell fast asleep.

*~*

**Alexandria's Point of View**

That girl… she was an oddball, that one. Humming to myself, I went back to my room and began to think about what my decision would be. Should I risk not following Darren's direction and make sure Steve didn't get hurt?

I wanted to do that but I'm sure every vampire back at Vampire Mountain would have my head for that… But, I'm also sure Steve would appreciate it. Other than that, maybe I should follow Darren's orders, I would be rewarded for that… But, Steve could get killed for my decision.

I don't think I'm ever going to decide on what I'm going to do.

**Author's Note: **AWESOME, got a chapter done! Anyways, review dears :D


	24. Lovely Teasing: Chapter Twenty Four

**Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers**

**Lovely Teasing **

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own the Cirque Du Freak series.

**Author's Note: **Hey peoples! I just skipped marching band practice just to go ahead and write this for you guys! I feel like such a bad girl…! Haha, just kidding. Oh yeah, this has been my MOST favorite chapter to write so I hope you guys love it as much as I do!

**Alexandria's Point of View**

As I was walking, the frigid air froze my heart and my thoughts. Something about tonight seemed different. Like everything was off in the world. It was a strange feeling, but I didn't trust my instinct on whether or not I was in danger.

Sighing, I could see my air blow out of my own mouth into a vapor in the dark night. It surprised me a bit, as I stared at it a bit. I finally snapped out of it when someone's hands gripped on my back, scaring me slightly. Once they saw that I had jumped, they clasped their right hand over my mouth, hushing me.

"Don't worry," the person whispered in my ear, causing me to blush. "it's just Addison." Relief washed over me like the hard rain as I turned around, threatening playfully, "If you ever do that again, you'll find yourself without that top hat." I plucked it off of his head and placed it on mine, ruffling my own brunette hair.

"Oh, I doubt you could ever take it away from me." He snickered, ripping the hat off of my own head, darting off with it, just daring me to chase after. And, I took the dare with pleasure.

Bounding off, giggles erupted from my own mouth, something that I hadn't been able to do in a long while. The laughs began to grow louder and louder, Addison joining in. My eyes were shut tightly and I wasn't paying very much attention to where I was going until I bumped right into him, landing on his stomach.

My eyes fluttered open abruptly and they met emerald ones, full of dazed excitement. Addison's blonde hair was slightly array as it fell in a bunch of different directions, as I'm sure was mine. I could fell his muscles under me, small but still strong. A bright flush exploded across my face as I felt something plop down on my nose. A snowflake.

I hadn't seen snow in the longest time, in fact the last time I had seen it was when I was with Mr. Crepsley and Maria. I ignored that fact and stared up in the sky, fog covering most of it up but the snow was falling down peacefully.

That's when Addison's hand took gentle hold of my chin and brought my face even closer to his. I could feel the heat evaporating against my skin when he murmured just a few inches away from my lips, "You can keep the hat until next time."

And with that, he plopped me down on the snow covered ground and walked away. "Addison!" I called, the hat still leaning down on my head, covering my eyes slightly, "I thought we were going to practice!"

He turned his head to where I could see his profile and said, "We were, but I forgot I have business to attend to. Goodnight, Alexandria." I wanted to dart over to him and ask him if he were about to kiss me, but I decided against it.

I watched after his retreating figure, going lighter and lighter by each step he took. Addison was inching his way into my heart each and every day, making me blush even more ravenously. Thinking about him, I stayed glued in my spot, the snow beginning to cover my head. Little did I know, a girl of the false name Ginger was watching me.

*~*

**Maria/Ginger's Point of View**

What was going on…? I'm just completely confused right now. Was Alex just… _flirting _with that man? If she was, then I'm sure Steve would just love to hear that. A devious grin crept up on my lips, making me want to go run back to the hotel to spill the beans.

But, that would be mean. Then again, I didn't really care. Wait, maybe I did, just a tad bit. Ugh, I haven't the slightest idea what to do! Just staring at Alexandria's figure sitting the snow, still flushing from what had just happened, made me want to tell, yet not. She seemed so… innocent right now. Like she could be broken with one touch.

Sighing, I fell against the door's edge staring out into the darkness. The eternal night seemed to mock me, dragging me more into this guilty pit of the darkness. Shutting my eyes tightly, I tried to force away all of my thoughts as I focused on how happy Steve will be with me when I get back.

Wait, now this is weird. I don't get that butterfly feeling I usually get when I'm thinking about him… I only get it when I'm thinking about Gannen. Oh Dear Lord, am I falling for him or is this just a temporary thing?

*~*

**Alexandria's Point of View**

After my encounter with Addison, I decided it was best to go to sleep. So, I did. Now I had just awoken to the sound of Truska's snoring. Ruffling my own hair, I smiled sleepily at her moving body.

She coughed but continued to snore as I snuck out, wearing a long shirt that went to my knees and dark blue jeans that made me unable to breath. The fresh air was a relief, but the snow was still on the ground, a memory of last night.

Addison almost kissing me flashed through my mind, causing me to turn a deep shade of red as Cormac jolted me from behind, scaring me. "Ah, your blushing! Have a crush on someone here, eh?" he asked, annoyingly.

I stared at him, hoping to start a nice joke. "Why, yes I do, Cormac. Want to know who it is?" I prodded, smiling softly. His warm eyes lifted as his eyebrows did the same, full of curiosity.

"Of course! So, who is it? Darren, Harkat, Mr. Tall—"

"Stop with the pointless name game! It's _you!_" I called out, a grin spreading on my face. Cormac's face was priceless when he heard my words, and I swear I could hear his own heartbeat. "Wow, Alexandria… I never knew a girl like you would fall for a guy like me. Wow!" he grinned, getting ready to embrace me.

But, before he could, I felt two strong arms grasp onto my shoulders as the man leaned down and stared at me sideways while asking, "Really, Alexandria? What about me?" It was Addison, and damn, he sure was enjoying teasing me.

"Back off, lover boy." Cormac stated, pulling me away. I stifled my laughs, staring at his determined face. Addison raised his two well defined hands in defense as he replied with, "I was just teasing her, no need to get overly protective."

Cormac wrapped his arms around me as I finally broke out in a giggle fit, trying to speak in the moment, "Cormac! I was just… kidding! Don't get me wrong, you are one of the most handsome guys here, but I just don't like you that way." His face dropped as he sighed, bringing his hand through his hair.

"Shoot, this happens to me all the time." He snapped, walking away. "Is what you said true? That you do have a crush?" Addison finally asked, breaking the silence. His jade eyes stared into my cobalt ones, melting my warm façade.

The air seemed to be getting colder by the second, the goose bumps multiplying on my skin. The snow was still falling in a beautiful manner, still coming down from the night before. "I do-don't know." I stuttered out, becoming oddly nervous.

He smiled, and finally guided me away from my caravan, towards our practicing area. "You could tell me if you want." He prodded, his arm around my waist causing my eyes to dart around repeatedly. "Addison, can we drop it?" I finally questioned, not wanting to talk about my possible crush.

"Fine." He sighed, opening the door to the dance studio, the warm hitting me with abundance. Once we got in, to my surprise, Ginger was standing around, staring at the mirrors.

"Alexandria, did I forget to tell you that Mr. Tall assigned Ginger to perform with us?" Addison added at the last moment possible, and I felt like he didn't want me to know. I walked over towards her, she was still wearing her hat and sunglasses which made me even more suspicious.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I finally asked, looking straight into the mirror. I saw three people, one seemed to be faking complete happiness, a smile on his face the entire time. The other one seemed like she was hiding something, her face contorted into a frown. And, me. I looked like I was sad, longing for someone to come. I knew who that someone was.

Shaking that feeling away, I heard Addison reply with, "We are going to try and use a trap box." Twirling around, I stared at him, questions full in my eyes. He smiled at me while pointing towards a box that seemed big enough to hold any human.

Ginger, I suppose that's her name, went over to the box and pushed it away for it was a rolling one. It revealed a trap door under it, obviously for one of us to escape from. Addison nodded as she pointed towards it as I asked, "So, one of us is supposed to hide in that hole down there while the other one is in the box and then we switch?" Addison grinned while answering, "Yup, that's the idea."

Ginger was already pulling herself into the box, so I guess that left me to the underground. Sighing, I dropped myself down, looking around the tunnel. It was deep, dark too. It scared me for a bit as Ginger brought the box over the whole, smiling deviously me at the while. Waiting anxiously, I heard Addison call, "Alright, in five seconds you guys must switch! Five… four…"

Within that time, Ginger was already down, dropping her body on me. Her immense weight squashed me as I squirmed from beneath her until I was finally out. While I was climbing up, I heard her purr, "Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there."

I wanted to slap her right then, but I held in the urge as I got in, the door swinging open as soon as I was in standing position. "Nicely done," Addison congratulated, pulling me out with his hand gripped into mine. I couldn't help but notice he didn't let go until Ginger came back up.

"Now, let's do it the other way around!" he ordered, making me wonder if this was ever going to be finished with. As much as I liked Addison, I didn't want to be around Ginger.

*~*

**Author's Note: **Aw, I just love this chapter! I love Addison, too! Gosh, he's just adorable :) Anyways, review my dears! Oh yes, before I forget. I'm just going to show you what the character's look like in _my _eyes.

Alexandria - /files/screenshots/tsubasa_chronicle/sakura0401[dot]jpg

[Longer hair with blue eyes.]

Addison –

.com/albums/p152/Misha600/Fai[dot]png

[Hair is a bit blonder and has green eyes]

Steve –

http://darrenshan[dot]com/vampires/fanart/Steve/steveByMichiKusaka[dot]html

Maria –

I couldn't find an exact picture… but I'll probably find one next time!

Gannen –

Same thing as Maria.


	25. Coattails: Chapter Twenty Five

**Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers**

**Coattails**

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like Darren Shan?

[Note: *~*~*~*~ -- this means that it's in whoever's dreams.]

**Alexandria's Point of View**

After the whole day of practicing with Ginger and Addison, I was exhausted and I decided I should go to sleep. And, sleep I did.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_I was just sitting in the town square, at my old town. People stood in many postures, their bodies rigid as if time had frozen them into that position. The wind had kept the ruffling grass still, nothing even moving an inch. Except for me, I was the only one who could actually walk._

_When I tried to move my leg, that's when I noticed that I was wearing a long ball gown. It was a dark blue, reaching to my feet. I fingered the silk, the material just begging me to touch it even more. A smile found its way to my lips, making me look up and notice that Addison was standing in the far corner._

_He was standing in a lax position, leaning up against the clock tower, his head positioned downwards. I could tell he was smirking as he brought his face upwards, his emerald eyes shocking me. I gaped at him as he walked towards me, wordlessly._

_His coattails brushed up against the cobblestone, making a melodic sound. The sun was setting, causing the faint light to cast a glow on his muscles. Once he reached me, the sun was already done, he offered his arm with a flourish. _

_I glanced up at him, my brunette hair covering my eyes slightly, and took his arm, pulling myself upwards. Out of nowhere, soft piano music began to play, the moon now coming up over the mountains._

_The stars began to dance just as we were, avoiding the people around us. We didn't speak a word for a long while and after the song was over, Addison began to lean down to kiss me and that's when I noticed someone in my peripheral vision._

_It was Steve. Gaping at us, a hurt expression masking his face. Addison's lips were inches away from mine and I bolted away from his hold, standing in between the two. It was as if I had a choice to make, a very difficult one at that._

_And then, Steve began to…_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Goodness!" I yelled, jolting upwards out of my bed. Truska's head popped up, her sleepy eyes telling me to shut up and I quickly obliged. I began to sink back down into the soft quilt, wondering if my dream had a true meaning, then, if it did, it would mean that I had a choice to make. And that was a choice I didn't want to make.

*~*

**Steve's Point of View**

Lying in bed, I noticed that there were wet stains streaking across the ceiling. I started to count them out of boredom as I kept trying to go to sleep. I doubt that was not possible now, for I was a jittery mess lately. Sighing, I moved to my side and noticed that Gannen was lying down on his own bed, slumbering.

Oh, I just need to go to sleep now instead of staying up with pointless thoughts. Wait, they didn't _have _to be pointless. I guess I could think about the time when Alex and I were out all alone at the cape…

*~*

_It was just me and her, all alone, staring off into the water. The night had come and was about to go, we had sat out all night just chatting. It was so easy just talking to her, not having to worry about anything. Glancing over at her, I could still see the smile fill up her face, making her eyes crinkle._

"_Thanks for this," she murmured, looking over at me. "I had… fun." That's when she moved her hand to mine and held it tightly, going over each of the crevices. I knew I shouldn't be falling for this human, but I just couldn't pull away. Plus… I didn't really want to leave her._

_As I continued to think, she came closer and I almost pulled away once she rested her head on my shoulder, shutting her eyes tightly. I could smell the sweet, aroma that stuck to her hair, now I wanted her even more._

_Gulping, I began to raise my own arm to put it around her, but failed to do so because I was quite afraid. Afraid that she may not want to be with and just go away… maybe just being her friend would be the best thing so she wouldn't leave._

_The subject stayed in my mind, not leaving me alone until Alex spoke softly, "Steve?" _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Don't leave me… please." She ended, causing me to blush lightly. The sun began to rise in the distance, the orange color casting a soft glow on her pallid skin. I leaned down and whispered into her ear, "I won't ever leave."_

*~*

I stopped thinking because this odd feeling pulsed through my veins, like something was wrong. It's the same emotion I got when Alex was about to do something she didn't want me to know about, so maybe she was doing something bad. Nah, I bet I'm just overreacting. Well, maybe not, but I do hope so.

*~*

**Alexandria's Point of View**

Sometime in the middle of the early morning, I had crept away from my bed and decided to sit on the steps in front of the caravan. My head was leaning against the metal railing, my eyes just now fluttering open. Some Cirque members were walking around, still tired from last night's show. I'm glad that I didn't have to perform, since Mr. Tall gave us extra time to practice.

Sighing, I smelt something that smelled like burning food and it made me want to gag. I looked around, seeing that there was only a few flakes of snow on the ground and the sun was rising. Oddly, I started to think about Ginger and how her caravan was all the way to the left and how she may come out without her hat her glasses on.

Leaning over, I almost fell trying to get a good glimpse. She didn't come out for a long while, and before she did, I saw Addison going down the road, whistling some happy tune. Turning bright red, I stopped looking and glanced to the right, now just noticing that she was talking to Cormac the whole time.

Getting mad at my own moronic actions, I glared down at the ground, my eyebrows furrowing once I began to go back in. But, someone grabbed onto my hand and pulled me back out. "We're practicing." Addison breathed, pulling me along. While we were leaving, I couldn't help but notice he wasn't bringing Ginger. Maybe he was tired of her too?

**Author's Note: **Meh, wrote this all at my Grandma's house [She has no internets… ;-;] Anyways, probably won't post till late at night my time. Review my dears :D


	26. Look Alike: Chapter Twenty Six

**Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers**

**Look Alike**

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like Darren Shan?

**Alexandria's Point of View**

"Good job, Alexandria." Addison called, leaning against the doorway. I glanced backwards at him and showed him a bright smile, flashing my sharp fangs. He smiled back with me turning around and heading back to my caravan.

The night was in full swing and I could see all of the Cirque members rushing around, acting like they all had something to do. I was envious of them for about a second because I wanted to be helpful too, but I got over that.

I couldn't help but keep smiling from talking to Addison; he just had some effect on me that made me happy. Kind of like Steve… no, nothing like Steve. Goodness, why did I even think the two were the same? I mean, Steve has silver hair with blue eyes and he is the Vampanze Lord while Addison has blonde hair and green eyes and he is a vampire. The two couldn't be any more different.

Then, why did I keep on comparing them?

Gulping, a bright light from one of the spotlights shown down, blinding me for about a second. I covered my eyes and started to back away, becoming even more startled when the light grew even brighter.

"Sorry!" I heard someone shout and the light quickly disintegrated away, leaving me to wonder where I had walked away to. My eyes began to flutter open and I could only hear the sound of saliva dropping to the ground. Fear dared me to turn around but I couldn't bring myself to it and I could feel hot breath rush up against my neck.

I heard a sharp growl and that's when I backed away, finally seeing the wolf man. More than ever, he looked lonesome. Like me in a way. I felt a pang of sadness for him but couldn't help but be reminded of the time when I was in the same cage with him. Such a rabid beast at times, yet he could be such a quiet creature.

He began to stare me down, his warm eyes prodding me not to go away. I could feel my cobalt eyes start to water from the sympathy I was feeling for him and I almost let him out until someone came up from behind me and whispered into my ear, "Such a vile creature, and yet it can be so inviting. Remind you of anyone?"

It was a girl's voice and I quickly turned around only to be shown the cold night. I shivered from the tone that she used, such malice and hatred, like she had a high distaste for me. I was immediately reminded of Maria. I hadn't thought about her for a while, I guess when I'm surrounded by people that care about me I don't think about the ones that don't.

It hurt a lot when I thought about her, or Steve. I had accepted Steve's apology, and Maria hadn't even had the nerve to say she was sorry. Maybe, I should just get over it. That would be the smart thing to do, but I don't know if I could do that. Steve's actions still haunt my sleep every night, and I really haven't the slightest idea when that'll stop.

Sighing, I began to walk away from the cage and I automatically heard a few whimpers. Was the wolf man trying to beg me to let him out? I knew with all my heart I wanted to, but I also knew that he would probably terrorize some people so I just walked away.

He kept whimpering like a lost puppy with me wanting to run back the whole time as I walked to the caravan. I almost went back to let him out, but that's when I saw Debbie.

I hadn't spoken to her for a long while, so now was my chance. I noticed she was wearing a peach toned dress that went well with her dark skin and dark hair and I was jealous of how beautiful she looked. She made it seem so… easy.

"Alexandria? Is that you?" she called out, creeping towards me. I went closer to her, nodding the whole way there. Once she saw me in the low light, I could see her grinning as she ran towards me and threw her arms around my neck.

"How are you?" she quickly asked, taking a step back. I'm sure I was quite the horrid sight to see since my white shirt was covered with dirt and my hair was messily thrown upwards. "Fine, you?" I replied, acting courteous.

"Damn, you don't have to be so polite, Alex! We're like old friends, and friends don't act like this with each other." She giggled, covering up her mouth like a little girl. I had to smile at her actions and the way she talked and she really made it seem like we knew each other for years.

"Oh yeah," she added in. "I forgot to ask. What do you think of the new girl, Ginger?" I took a moment to answer before blurting out, "She reminds me of Maria."

Debbie's face dropped and her eyebrows furrowed as she responded with, "That's the same thing I think… although I don't really know her." I heard a sudden sound from behind me and my ears pricked up as Debbie's eyes widened, pointing behind me.

I didn't turn around but shot her a questioning look as she only said, "She was watching us…" At that moment, I felt a pair of dark eyes settle on my back, making chills multiply throughout my spinal cord. "Is she gone?" I breathed, hoping she was.

Debbie nodded, but I had the feeling she was still watching us, her beady eyes prodding each of our movements.

*~*

**Steve's Point of View**

I was lying in bed, staring straight at the mini refrigerator. I had nothing to do and it was midday. Gannen was still asleep so the only thing I could do was walk around the town. Sighing, I grabbed my ebony jacket and threw it on, rushing out of the door in hopes of some entertainment.

*~*

Sitting on a wooden bench, I just glanced at all of my surroundings. People were shuffling aimlessly in the town square, business men shouting into their cell phones as little girls and boys played hide and go seek. The sun was bright and there were no clouds in the sky, the tall trees partially blocking out some of the light.

I spotted a couple of teenagers gossiping beside a vending machine, staring straight at me. There were two girls; one had cropped black hair that contrasted well with her gray eyes while the other had bright blue eyes and long brunette hair. I felt a pang of sadness; the one girl looked so much like Alexandria. I actually thought it was her for a millisecond.

The girl with the cropped hair pushed the one with the brown hair forward, a blush entering onto her face. I knew they were going to come over to me and ask me out, and no, that wasn't my ego talking.

Once the girls reached right in front of me, I pretended to be interested in a newspaper I found on the ground. "Umm," the look alike started, her friend being forced to push her closer to me. "Hi. My name is Tiffany, yours?"

I decided to play along with this as I started out with, "Steve. What can I do for you two fine ladies this afternoon?" The girls giggled as the one called Tiffany answered, "You can go out with me." She was blunt, I liked that.

I began to think, maybe if I went out with this chick I would get over Alex. But, this one looked so much like her, albeit the gothic clothing. Ruffling my hair, I made a quick decision, "Alright, where too?"

If the feeling I got yesterday was right, then I would also do something she wouldn't want to know about.

**Author's Note: **Oh, Steve's going to go out with the Tiffany girl… Anyways, review my dears :D


	27. For Everything: Chapter Twenty Seven

**Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers**

**For Everything**

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like Darren Shan?

**Gannen's Point of View**

My eyes began to flutter open, being awakened by the sound of honking cars. I slowly pulled myself up, rubbing at my eyes. The faint light in the room still burned in my vision as I called out, "Steve?"

There was no answer.

"Steve… are you there?" I yelled this time, becoming worried. Maybe he was playing a trick on me and I was just acting like some worrisome old lady. Wow, that's freaky. Me, acting like an old lady? Never thought that would occur.

I realized that I had a problem right now, I couldn't find Steve. Setting aside my thoughts, I looked around and found a note sitting on the side table.

_Gannen,_

_I'm out, be back later._

_Steve_

That was very assuring, knowing him he would probably get killed. Might as well go call Maria on the emergency cell phone and tell her Steve was asking for a death wish right now.

*~*

**Maria/Ginger's Point of View**

Sighing, I slumped up against the tree, completely tired. The duo that I had much hate and respect for had caught me spying on them, which was very embarrassing.

A vibration started in my pocket and I was very confused to what it could be, so I stuck my hand down into it and pulled out a cell phone. I didn't know I had a cell phone. Huh, that's weird.

I paid no attention to the phone number and I just stuffed it back into my pocket. I began to go back to my caravan and that's when it rang again. I ignored it and continued on, but when it rang the third time, I pulled it out and hissed, "What the hell do you want?"

"Just wanted to tell you Steve's missing, that's all." Gannen purred softly, so different from the way I talked. I felt a blush creep onto my face as I replied with, "Uh, alright…"

As I was about to end the call, Gannen had already hung up on me. Wow, does he not like me very much now?

I continued on until I finally passed Alexandria's caravan. The lights were turned off on the inside but, I don't think anyone was inside. In fact, Alex was outside. Talking to Addison After a few more seconds of watching them, she finally invited him in. Oh, I wonder what they're going to talk about…

*~*

**Steve's Point of View**

"I had so much fun! Did you have fun Steve, eh?" the one called Tiffany asked. I hadn't paid too much attention to her pointless banter on politics, but I'll just lie and actually say I had fun, "Yup."

She beamed and I could clearly see her bright flush, even in the darkness. Right when I was about to leave, the clock tower struck twelve o'clock and Tiffany grasped onto my jacket's sleeve.

I turned around, ready to hiss some nasty retort in her face, and that's when I realized that she wasn't someone I should do that to. "Steve, before you go, I want to tell you something…" she started, acting mysterious.

I nodded for her to go on, my patience slipping each second. "There's this rumor about the clock tower. They say every night at midnight _vampire_s come out. And, I'm obsessed with anything that's like vampires." She said, a grin plastered onto her face.

She was obsessed with anything that had to do with vampires, eh? Well, that's good, for me. "Tiffany, can I tell you a secret?" I started, almost sounding like a child. She nodded feverously as I began, "Did you know that there are such things as Vampanze?"

*~*

**Alexandria's Point of View**

"Thank you for inviting me in, Alexandria." Addison said, sitting down on one of the chairs at the table. I sat down on the chest in front of my bed, which was right in front of him. Something about being all alone in my room with Addison freaked me out… but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about.

"No problem." I smiled, showing my sharp teeth. The room went dead silent then as I was waiting for Addison to tell me whatever he wanted to tell me. "What is it that you were going to tell me?" I prodded, leaning forward ever so slightly.

He sighed, ruffling his own hair, and said, "Well, I hear you have a soft spot for that Steve Leonard guy…" I automatically stiffened, if he was going to lecture me on how I was supposed to distract him at the final fight, then I would kick him out.

"What about him…?" I asked, cautiously. Please, please, don't let this be like the time I had to talk to Darren. Addison came closer to me, his knees touching mine as he whispered, "I wouldn't be around him, who knows what kind of things he would do to you?"

That's when he brought his hand upwards and I fell back, on my bed. Anxiety pulsed through my veins as he leaned down and locked his eyes with mine and murmured, "Plus, there's better people than him…" His lips were just inches away from mine, and from my dream, I was still wondering how it would feel.

He went closer, his stomach grazing mine as he kissed me lightly on the cheek, causing me to blush violently. But, that's when I realized something important. I had Steve, not Addison. Pushing him away, I jolted off of my bed and said as calmly as I could, "Addison, I have a boyfriend—"

"You mean that Steve guy? I heard he found himself a new girlfriend." He retorted, a frown grazing his lips. I froze, my whole body rigid as I felt like my heart was being ripped out. Steve had a new girlfriend? Wait, maybe it's just a girl who's his friend… like Addison is my friend.

But, I still think it's wrong. I bet Steve would feel the same way if he knew about Addison and me. Taking a chance, I talked through my teeth, "Is it just a girl who's a friend or is it a girlfriend?"

"A girlfriend." He ended, beginning to walk closer towards me. Once he reached my side, me being to motionless to move, he whispered in my ear, "I heard she looks just like you, too." And, that's when he left. I felt all alone, like the world had come crashing down on me. So, the only thing that I knew I could do was, cry.

I cried my eyes out for being betrayed, for leaving Steve, for him being the Vampanze Lord, for my family. For everything, and yet, nothing. How could life be so perfect go to being like this?

**Author's Note: ***gulp* poor Alex… I feel sorry for her now. Anyways, review my dears :D


	28. Dense Girl: Chapter Twenty Eight

**Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers**

**Dense Girl**

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like Darren Shan?

**Alexandria's Point of View**

It was morning now. Day break. Perfect time of the day, I think. Well, maybe not the perfect time of day for my kind, but you get the picture. Yawning, I glanced over at Truska who was fixing her hair. The blond tendrils cascaded down her back like a waterfall, acting as if it were never ending. Sighing, I brought myself upwards and Truska glanced back at me, her warm eyes inviting. She barked something and motioned for me to go over towards her, and I obliged.

She began to rake her fingers through my curls, straightening them in the process. She reminded me of my sister, who would do this to me when I was younger. As always, I would feel a surge of sadness from thinking about my family. I closed my eyes and let the memories flow through my mind, leaving a nice feeling behind.

*~*

"So, I hear you and Addison are finally performing tonight, eh?" Debbie asked, becoming overly curious. I now had a soft spot for the mundane, even though she was girlfriend to Darren. That boy was a nasty little booger in my mind, well, he wasn't that bad. Just a tad bit annoying.

I just nodded my head, knowing that things would be overly awkward tonight and at practice. "Oh, speaking of Addison, there he is. Goodness, he's also talking to _Ginger._" Debbie said, emphasizing the girl's name. My whole body spun to see the duo.

Ginger had her arms wrapped around his waist, holding on for dear life. She was wearing a cute beret that had let some orange curls slip out. She was still using her big, bug-eyed sunglasses so I couldn't see her face very well.

And, Addison. Well, he just looked like he usually does, except cuter. No, he's _not _cute. He's _hideous, _someone who I should steer clear of. But, still, his emerald eyes _did _melt my façade. Debbie snapped her fingers in front of my face twice, shaking me out of my reprieve.

"Do I sense a crush—"

"I don't have a crush on Addison. He's a jerk in guise as a nice person." I hissed, bitterness seeping in and out throughout my tone. Debbie's eyes widened just as soon as Addison looked at me, tightening his grip on Ginger.

Now, at this point, I just wanted to yell at how annoyed I was. But, I withheld that and huffed out in my infuriation while turning around and going in the opposite direction.

Debbie stayed where she was until Darren came over to her and started to chat her up. I continued to walk away, the grass whisking in between my feet from each step I took. Man, if I kept this up then I would be one bitter person.

*~*

**Steve's Point of View**

"Wow, are you freaking serious?" Tiffany gasped, clutching her hand to her pulsating heart. I couldn't help but smile at her, even though she was gothic and obsessed with vampires, like myself, she was pretty cool. Wow, did I just call her cool?

I nodded; guiding her into the hotel Gannen and I were staying at. Her face squished up once she saw the environment, the dank floors and walls and I knew that she was probably thinking, _Ew, they live in this hellhole?_

We went up the stairs and I could hear mice chase each other in the stairwell, causing Tiffany to jump. For a girl who loves vampires, she sure gets scared easily…

Stopping on floor number six, she followed me all the way to our room where I asked her as calmly as I could, "You're mother doesn't really care that you're with me, right?" Her face dropped and her eyebrows furrowed and I thought that she would have to leave until she answered with, "She doesn't care, she's probably out drinking now."

Shrugging, I felt sorry for the girl for about a second. Once I slammed the door open, I could see Gannen sitting in the recliner chair, it creaking with each movement he made. He was glaring, something I wasn't used to.

But, once he got a look at the girl, he gaped at us, clearly taken by surprise. Now was my chance to pounce, "Gannen, Tiffany here is _obsessed _with Vampanze." Sure, I tweaked with what she was in love with, but that would make Gannen be more trustworthy of the girl.

He just nodded, like he completely knew what we were talking about. "Yup, I am! In fact, I'm going to help you guys out with this Darren person." She added in, a bright smile lighting her face. This, I'm thinking, made Gannen furious. I swear his violet skin turned cherry red as he hissed out, "Are you being serious with me, Steven?"

I nodded, not caring one bit that he was mad at me. Now, was the point at which Tiffany finally realized that Gannen _was _a full Vampanze. She gasped while racing over to him, fingering his skin. Wow, this girl was dense.

Gannen swatted her hands away, becoming more infuriated. She kept fawning over him and I'm positive he hated the attention because he was that way. Suppressing my laughs, I sat down on one of the few chairs and began to think to myself that bringing this girl here was a good plan.

*~*

**Maria/Ginger's Point of View**

Damn, this place is really boring. I know that's blunt, but it's true. All you have are a bunch of carnie freaks walking around all day smiling their heads off like lunatics. I mean, come on, who would want to do that?

Sighing, I looked up at the darkening sky. Right now, it was evening and I hadn't seen Alex all day. I wonder what she's been doing. Reading, maybe? Nah, I doubt that. She hasn't had time for that since she turned into a vampire.

I heard a sharp howl that broke me out of my reprieve. Turning around, the wolf man glared at me, just daring me to go closer. And, I accepted that dare with happiness.

He stared at me as I stared at him, his warm eyes giving me a devious plan. Maybe, I could have a little fun here…

Walking over to behind his cage, I reached for the tight latch and began to undo it as he glared down at me, willing me work faster. I just know this is going to be hilarious.

**Author's Note: **Three chapters in a day… wow, I'm good. And, OMG, Maria is going to let out the Wolfy Man! Wonder what's going to happen… Anyways, review my lovelies!


	29. For Your Own Good: Chapter Twenty Nine

**Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers**

**For Your Own Good**

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like Darren Shan?

**Maria/Ginger's Point of View**

After I had spent five whole minutes on undoing the lock, the door finally swayed open. The creaking of metal hung in the air for a few minutes as the wolf man crept out, looking around suspiciously. His eyes seemed wary as his mouth opened slightly, revealing his yellow, sharp teeth. He looked like he was grinning at me as his eyes narrowed, getting ready to attack me.

A sensible person would walk away backwards, trying to calm him down. But, let me tell you, I was the complete opposite of that. I ran for dear life, laughing the whole way. My hat fell off, but I didn't care. I doubted anyone would be paying any attention to that while their precious wolf was running around.

Adrenaline rushed through my whole blood system as I felt a sharp hand latch onto my arm and pulled me into the darkness. My eyes widened as I looked up at the man called Mr. Tall, who seemed furious. "Maria, I can't tell anyone who you are but I can make your life here a living nightmare." He hissed, pointing his skinny index finger in my direction. Suddenly, I felt very scared of this oddball of a man. I wonder what he's going to do to me.

*~*

**Alexandria's Point of View**

Ugh, I'm very frustrated. Today at practice, Addison wouldn't even look at me, let alone chat me up. That made a blow towards my ego as he talked to _everyone _at the Cirque. Damn it, Alex, we need to stop thinking about him.

Sighing, I raked my hands through my limp hair, it still wet from my recent shower. My attire was uncomfortable and it consisted of a white leotard and a long, lacy ebony cloak that reached my ankles. My hair was tied up out of my face, a long black ribbon holding it back.

The frigid air soon got to me as I looked up at the sky, the stars dancing around. A few members were pulling around some spotlights that would be used in the show within this very hour. Tables were set up in front of Mr. Tall's caravan and strings of lights were hung over them. Day dreaming, I began to walk towards them until I heard someone yell out, "Wolf man is out! Run for your lives, people!" I recognized the voice, Evra.

I was half frozen from fear and confusion. Who in their right mind would let that creature out? True, I almost let him out yesterday because I felt bad for him, but that was different. "Alexandria, watch out!" someone yelled, crashing on top of me on the wet ground.

The grass crunched under our weight as I heard the wolf man stomp off, looking for food. I stared up into the jade eyes, almost wanting to kiss him but I withheld that. Addison stared back at me, a faint smile playing on his lips. "Hello," he murmured, his warm breath tickling me. Suppressing a light giggle, I replied, "Hi, I'm still mad at you."

His face dropped as he cocked his head in confusion, like a puppy dog. "Why? I only told you that for your own good." He asked, confusion overwhelming him. If he did it for my own good then why was I still hurting on the inside?

"It didn't help me at all. I'm also wondering how you know Steve had a girlfriend." I prodded on, my own words making my heart ache in pain. His eyes wondered away, looking up at the sky as he answered, "I have my ways," he hinted, glancing back down at me.

"Tell me," I demanded, becoming more desperate by the second. He must have sensed my silent pleads, as he finally gave in. "Fine, I went to this town because I knew he would be there and I just wanted to see what type of guy you liked…" he admitted sheepishly, his behavior melting my façade.

So, now I knew he was telling the truth. That just made things hurt even more knowing that it wasn't a lie. "Thanks for telling me," I sniffed, trying to hide the water in my eyes. He didn't say anything and the silence made things kind of awkward as he was still leaning over me, his muscles brushing over mine.

He leaned down ever so slightly and the stubble on his chin began to tickle me, shaking me into reality. "We better get ready to perform." He murmured softly. He got off my body and waited for me to get up, offering his hand. Once he had it in his grasp, I couldn't help but notice he didn't let go. Maybe Debbie was right, maybe I was developing a crush.

*~*

**Author's Note: **Eh, this was really short. Sorry peoples, just wanted to get this out! Plus, I didn't know what to add… hope you enjoy it and review dears! :D


	30. Sweetness: Chapter Thirty

**Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers**

**Sweetness**

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like Darren Shan?

**Author's Note: **Phew, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Maria/Ginger's Point of View**

Wow. I hadn't expected Mr. Tall to treat me to a mug of coffee. He began to sip out of his own cup, steam rising up and hitting the ceiling. His eyes stared at me from over the glass, just begging me to say something about his way of dealing with things. It would seem rude not to drink, so I let the hot liquid slip down my throat, leaving a fizzy feeling.

The caffeine gave me a jolt of energy and I began to wonder how I would get out of here. The first thing I needed to do was survey my surroundings, so that's what I did. I noticed that there were hundreds of paintings filling the walls, ranging from the Renaissance Period to modern day. The walls had peeling wallpaper, the light, yet rugged, flowers dropping down lethargically.

His furniture ranged from expensive leather to ragged, low-end nylon. I found myself sitting on a chocolate colored chaise, still looking around. In the corner stood a lone, twin bed. The sheets were in a disarray and it seemed as if he had just gotten up. Sighing, I looked back at him, his eyes still watching me. "Don't think of escaping." He murmured, taking a drink.

My eyebrows furrowed, proving that I wasn't thinking such a thing. That's when I remembered that he could do something that involved reading my mind. I should remember important information like that. "Yes, you should." He added to my thoughts, finally sitting his mug down.

Some of the coffee dribbled outwards, leaving a dark stain on the light brown coffee table. I did the same, but more carefully. Figuring that he already knew who I was, I removed my sunglasses and I immediately regretted it. He had his lights on and they were freaking bright. "Shit!" I yelled, clasping my hands over my eyes.

I swear I could hear him chuckle a bit before saying, "Let's get to the chase, maybe you should leave my Cirque. I'm a type of man who doesn't like trouble, and you are very much so that." I blinked twice in innocence, my warm eyes widening at his bluntness. He always seemed more like the kind of person to keep to himself, but now, I knew better.

With that, he stood up and he loomed over me, like the Empire State Building. Sweat began to beat its way down my own throat, leaving an itchy trail as he kept coming closer. Once he was right in front of me, he grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and stated as he threw me out, "I would advise you to follow my advice, Maria." I brought my hat down over my eyes and covered them up with my own sunglasses, a raging snarl forming on my lower lip. If that old geezer thought he could boss me around like that, well he had another thing coming

*~*

**Alexandria's Point of View**

The frigid air froze around us, leaving a chill pulsating through my skin and into my veins. My hand was the only thing that kept warm since Addison had his own wrapped against it. I felt an odd feeling, it was as if I were cheating on Steve… No, I would never do that to him. But, I knew he would do that to me.

Sighing, I pulled my own hand away as I asked, "Is Ginger performing with us?" he looked over at me, questions full in his emerald eyes as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I don't think so, Mr. Tall never told her to go with us to the stage." He answered, looking back at his caravan.

I noticed that walking away from Mr. Tall's temporary, or permanent, home was Ginger. She looked flustered as she forced her cap on, hiding away any of her blazing hair. Shrugging, I continued down the grassy path until we finally found the abandoned manor that currently we were playing in.

It seemed like the typical gothic castle, high spires shooting upwards from the mysterious windows. The light violet color of it seemed to be black tonight, making the place all the more eerie. Chills began to multiply through my system as we sneaked around back and knocked on the door that was the entrance to the ballroom.

Cormac opened it, a grin lighting his face as soon as he saw me. I smiled weakly back, not able to control my fears. I crept out from behind the curtain and watched Truska begin to grow her beard, oblivious to the screams outside. I heard them and almost raced back into the open world, but Addison latched onto me and whispered, "It's not our problem,"

I nodded up at him, although I still wanted to go help. Throughout the many performances, I could still hear the shrill cries of pain and agony and kept on trying to go out, with Addison stopping me each time. With me staring at the closed door, Addison poked me in the arm and finally said, "We need to go out there."

*~*

Anxiety ran its course throughout my body, leaving a cold feeling in my already freezing body. The performance was so far so good, and we substituted Ginger by pulling an elderly woman from the audience. To say she was surprised would be the least to describe it.

Once she was on her way back, she came up to me and murmured, "Dear child, don't ever let your boyfriend out of your grasp into the hands of another woman." That made me want to blush furiously, although I couldn't. I ignored her statement and walked back beside Addison, the crowd erupting in cheers.

"Now," Addison grinned, showing off his pearly whites. "is the part where I do something even my assistant knew nothing about." I twirled around to face him, bewilderment clear across my face as he whispered, "Do as I say, please." I just nodded my head, the audience muttering their acknowledgments.

I couldn't help but feel nervous, this was an act I hadn't even the slightest idea about. But, once Addison pulled out the pulsing, emerald amulet, I knew what he was up to. "Audience, have you ever seen someone become hypnotized?" he asked, walking out in front of all of the people. The two little boys in the front row began to squirm with excitement, leaning in very close as Addison did the same. "Well, I have a secret for you today. I'll be doing that famous act right here with my lovely assistant, Alexandria."

Everyone cheered, except a few people grumbled that it would be fake. Addison heard them and retorted, "If you think it's fake, then come up to the stage and I shall do you next." Two men bounded up to the stage and Addison ordered them to wait, taking me on first.

"I require everyone to be quiet now," he murmured, beginning to swing the necklace like a pendulum. "Alexandria, watch this swing back and forth… that's it." He sighed, watching my eyes dart wherever the amulet went. Soon, a woozy feeling commanded my body as I just stared at him dumbly, waiting for the command.

I tried to snap out of it, I really did, but failed. "See her eyes, people? She is definitely under my command. Now, snap your fingers." He ordered, and I obeyed. I began to snap continuously, my thumbs throbbing from how much I did so. Soon, he told me to stop. And to no one's surprise, I did.

"Start to sing _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star." _His next command once, and I struck out in high pitch. I knew I was a horrible singer when most of the people in the audience clamped their hands over their own ears.

"Very good, now kiss me." He finally added in, causing me almost to snap out of it. Kiss him? Well, I knew it wouldn't' be that bad. But, I also knew that it would mean I would be cheating on Steve without even control over my own boy. I tried to pry my lips backwards, but to no avail. Soon, mine collided into his and this fuzzy feeling entered my stomach, causing me to jump backwards, finally out of his trance.

"If you're wondering why I asked her to kiss me, it is the only way to breath the trance." He smiled, looking over at me for my reaction. I just stood there, to dazed to say anything. Addison began to walk over to the two guys and they quickly backed out, not wanting to have to kiss him. But, if I may add, about four female members clambered their way up in front of Addison, almost scratching each other with their well manicured fingers.

Addison began his act, and I was left staring into the back of the audience, watching Ginger pull out a cell phone and begin to talk into it. But, I just couldn't forget how I felt once his lips met mine, a feeling of pure sweetness entering my stomach.

*~*

**Author's Note: **Oh, things are getting heated up… review my dears :D

Oh yeah, I just want to thank everyone for telling me what they think, it always makes me happy :)


	31. Sugary Feelings: Chapter Thirty One

**Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers**

**Sugary Feelings**

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like Darren Shan?

**Maria/Ginger's Point of View**

I was hoping that the darkness of the ballroom would hinder anyone from seeing what I was about to do as I pulled out a silver cell phone. I began to push the numbers in, my fingers darting across the keys. The dial tone began with me waiting as patiently as I could. Too hell with being patient, once they didn't answer, I hit redial about three times. The annoying beeping noise started again, leaving me drumming my fingers on the bottom of my pants. "Hello…?" a tired voice murmured, full of weariness. I recognized the voice; it was Steve's.

I know this is very immature, but now I had a strong disliking for the girl standing on stage right now. "Steve, I just thought I should let you know your _girlfriend _was just kissing another guy." I purred into the speaker, wanting him to catch every word. There was complete silence on the other end, and the only thing I could hear was the gasping of the audience. "Alright," he said without a hint of exasperation. "I don't really care." And with that, he hung up on me.

Pulling the cell phone away from my ear, I stared at it while I blinked in complete innocence, wondering what I had done to cause that. Oh, wait. Now I remember, I did tell him that his own girlfriend was cheating on him. I'm sure that's a downer. Oh well, I don't really care.

Sighing with a faint smile on my lips, I escaped out of the backdoor. The night air hit me like a strong confession, pushing me away. The wind was strong and I felt my hat fly away from my head, dancing in the wind. My eyes widened at the sight when I saw that flurries of snow were joining it, creating an exquisite scene. Happiness bubbled into my body, leaving me with a giddy feeling. But, that was ruined when I saw Mr. Tall glaring at me from my peripheral vision, giving me chills.

*~*

**Alexandria's Point of View**

"Can you tell me more about that girl…?" I asked my voice haggard from stress. Addison and I were now sitting outside of my caravan, talking to each other on the patch of grass in front of it. The wind continued to blow around, whisking my lacy cloak in the air. "Are you sure you want to know?" he questioned, acting like this was a life or death problem.

"Yes, I'm sure! Now tell me." I demanded, shooting my hands up down into the ground, the gravel cracking in between my fingers. His composer never wavered, as he answered, staring straight ahead, "She looks exactly like you." My eyes flickered over to him, full of curiosity. If this girl seemed to look like me, then maybe, just maybe, he was using her to get the illusion that it was me. No, that was probably not it. He most likely got over me and went to her in hopes of falling again.

Shivers went up from my fingers to my heart, making me become stricken with mental pain. Just imagining the two of them together made me want to hurl. But, I withheld that feeling and kept my face perfectly simple, as if this were an ordinary conversation. "Oh, really? Interesting… anything else I should know?" I inquired, hoping that the answer to my question would be no.

"You should probably know this one thing, but I don't know if you would want—"

"Of course I want to hear what it is, silly." I interrupted, venom sipping through my tone. I hadn't meant to talk to him like that and guilt automatically arose into my conscious, making me cringe slightly. He ignored that as he blurted out, "Well, she went with him to his room."

My body froze, tremors of tears threatening to escape from my crystal eyes. I knew I should have been more careful around him when I thought everything was like a fairy tale, when in fact, it was the exact opposite. I'm such an idiot for letting him have sex with me, a complete and total moron. Groaning from my feelings, I leaned backwards and stared into Addison's jade eyes, whispering, "Do you think they…" I couldn't even speak the word because it would hurt too much. Damn, I'm such a baby for letting such a tiny thing hurt me. I just need to suck it up and go on… but I don't know if I can do that.

"I really couldn't say." He answered honestly, scooting over closer to me. I didn't move an inch, my depression consuming my ability to walk. I know that sounds melodramatic, but it's true. Sighing, I noticed he was only a few inches away from me now and his face was close down to mine as he murmured, "If it makes you feel any better, you make me have these sugary feelings in my stomach."

A smile cracked up on my lips and I knew that he must be developing a crush on me. Just like I was doing the same for him. Maybe I could get over my pain by staying with Addison. But, I would be using him then… damn, if only I didn't have such strong morals. "Alexandria, let me help you." He whispered against my face, tickling my skin. It was as if he read my mind, and it freaked me out a bit.

What the hell, might as well have a little bit of fun. And that's when I smashed my lips against his, not giving a care in the world if anyone saw us. Little by little, the pain was fading away and yet, I knew it would never truly be gone.

**Author's Note: **Don't be mad at me people; this is only going to be _temporary_. Anyways, review dears :D

Oh yes, before I go, I'm going to tell you that there will be more updates soon, seeing as I get out of school permanently tomorrow. But, that will only last a week as I'm going to my grandparent's house on June 10 and they said that they have a lot planned for me and my brother… oh _joy._


	32. Lonely: Chapter Thirty Two

**Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers**

**Lonely **

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like Darren Shan?

**Steve's Point of View**

I sat there, on my own bed, contemplating what had just happened. Maria had just called me, telling me about Alexandria _kissing _another man. Well, my suspicions were right, she was doing something that she wouldn't want me to know about. And knowing that hurt more than anything else. Sighing, I slammed the cell phone back onto the coffee table and it began to buzz, it was probably Maria calling me back again. I ignored that and snuggled back into the covers, covering my head up with my pillow, almost screaming into it from desperation. How could she do this to me? Well, maybe she did it because she needed someone to lean on, someone who would be there for her. Someone _not _like me.

Feeling the bed add on some extra weight, I threw the pillow off of my head and glared at the perpetrator; it was Tiffany. "Steve, what's wrong?" she asked, curiosity full in her warm eyes. She was a girl, maybe she would know about what I was going through. "Do you know anything about cheaters?" I asked, my voice dropping to a lower octave when I said the last word. Her eyes widened as her mouth dropped open, she seemed like she was dying to know more. "Who cheated on you?" she questioned, leaning down in front of me. My whole back stiffened from her being too close, I could practically feel her breath on my skin. "No one, I was just wondering—"

"It had to be somebody, now spill the details. And, don't worry about Mister Gannen overhearing, he's out like a light." She interrupted, her gaze flickering towards a snoring Gannen. He had drool slipping out of his mouth, falling all the way down onto his pillow. Suppressing a laugh at the sight, I finally gave in, "My girlfriend. One of my _employees _saw her kissing another man." Her mouth dropped towards the floor as if it was her in my situation and I could tell she was full of sympathy. I didn't want people feeling sorry for me; I wanted them to do the exact opposite. I wanted them to _fear _me.

"Mister Steve," she started, using a polite tone. "I feel bad for you. I really do." And that's when she leaned over across the bed and enveloped me into her hold, and do you know what? She smelled exactly like Alexandria too, all the way down to the hint of lavender in her hair. Her curls tickled my face as she murmured into my ear, "Steve, any girl would be lucky to be with you. That chick was just a… idiot!" That's when I pushed her away, to her upmost surprise. She stared up at me, shock full in her face. Tears started to collect into her eyes as I hissed, "She's not an idiot, she's just lonely… I guess."

Her eyes flashed upwards as she crawled back over towards me, completely forgetting the fact that I wanted to be anywhere except near her. She was getting on my last nerve and that wasn't a very good thing. Facing towards me, I could feel her warm breath on my neck as she whispered, "Are you lonely, too?" I didn't know what to do since after she spoke those words, she planted a kiss on my cheek. Her lips started to travel towards mine in warp speed, finally stopping on the edges of them. I hadn't kissed anyone except Annie and Alexandria and, to tell you the truth, I was kind of nervous. "I can help you get over her, you know." She said against my lips, touching them softly. When I didn't answer she went ahead and had her lips collide into mine, the delicate curves dancing with my own. Her tongue flicked across my lips as I thought that maybe this would help me forget about the girl who ended up hurting me. And, that's when I finally kissed her back, fully enjoying the only moment when my pain was suppressed inside.

*~*

**Alexandria's Point of View**

"Addison, do you know who got hurt by the wolf man?" I blurted out, sitting beside him on my bed. He had arrived earlier in the morning, wanting to talk to me. I couldn't sleep, so I invited him in, thankful I wouldn't be plagued by my thoughts of Steve kissing that _other _woman. His eyes widened as he answered, "I honestly don't know, maybe we should go ask." He began to get up, his magician's suit crumbled from having slept in it. I followed suit, my own hair a mess under his top hat. Once we got outside, the bright sun faltered my view, making me shield my eyes.

Addison stepped closer to me, bringing my hat down lower, covering my face. "Thanks," I murmured, trying to look up at him. He answered my latching his hand into mine, guiding me towards Mr. Tall's caravan. I felt the wind whip around me, shaking my black cloak around in the air. That made me begin to think about Steve and how he did me wrong. I wonder how he even got her. A series of events flashed in my mind. First, he would have used his charm on her and took her out on a date. Second, he would have said he had something for her in his hotel room, and you know what happens next.

"Alexandria, are you alright?" Addison questioned, snapping his fingers in front of my face and breaking me out of my reprieve. I blinked twice from surprise as I replied with, "Yup, perfectly fine." I could see he nodded his head and went up the steps, knocking on the door. Within a flash, Mr. Tall was in the doorway and ushering us in, probably already knowing why we were there.

"Before you ask, I do know who got hurt." He said, sitting down on the coffee colored sofa. We followed in the same mannerisms, leaning backwards into the lush leather. "Who then?" I prodded, taking notice of the stain that was dancing across his coffee table. His eyes flickered to that too as he answered, "Debbie. But, do not fear, she is not hurt too bad." I immediately shot upwards, fuelled with anger.

"Who let him out?" I hissed, raising my hat upwards so I could stare him in the eye. His eyebrows rose as he responded, "Ginger." With that, I rushed out of the door, Addison begging me not to do anything too rash.

*~*

**Maria/Ginger's Point of View**

"Damn, I'm so bored." I moaned, leaning up against the Willow tree that sat outside of my caravan. Everyone kept hustling around, packing things up since we were leaving soon. And that meant we would be making our way towards Steve in a fast rate. A smile found its way onto my lips, making me pull out my cell phone and poke his number into it. The phone rang a few times until a groggy female answered, "Hullo?" My body froze, shaken from what I had thought to be fear, but in reality, it was jealousy. "Who the hell are you?" I hissed, trying to take control of the situation.

"Tiffany, do you want to talk to Steve?" she purred, making me want to go over to their hotel and ring her throat out. "Yes, I would." I retorted, hoping my voice sounded just as sweet. I could hear her call out Steve's name and giggle and I wondered if he was wearing anything. "What do you want?" he asked, literally yawning into the speaker. I brought the cell phone off of my ear, looking at it questioningly, shrugging. "I need to tell you that—"

"Who do you think you are to let the wolf out?" a voice growled, making me drop the cell phone into the dirt. I could hear Steve's questions and snarky comments as I stared face to face with Alexandria, whose face was full of anger. This was one of those times that I had never seen her that way; she must have been really infuriated. I couldn't answer as she dropped down closer, glaring at me until Addison snatched her away, telling her that violence wasn't the answer. "It is right now!" she contradicted, struggling against his hold.

I suppressed my laughs as she was dragged off, even waving at her as she left. I know that's very juvenile, but I just had to do it. I just had to get the last word in this long battle between the two of us.

**Author's Note: **Review dears :D


	33. Evacuate Jealousy: Chapter Thirty Three

**Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers**

**Evacuate Jealousy**

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like Darren Shan?

**Alexandria's Point of View**

"Debbie, are you alright now?" I asked, rushing over to her side. She had a few bandages streaming up her long arms, covering the worst of the injury. Rubbing her eyes, she answered, "I'm perfectly fine, thanks for the concern." I still had the feeling that she was the exact opposite since she was acting a tad bit depressed. Sighing, I stuffed my hands into my pockets, getting tired from the long walk towards the next town where we would be performing. Darren had told me earlier that it was _our _hometown and that made me all the more nervous. Maybe Steve would be there…

I really need to stop thinking about him; it's making me turn into a complete mess. Silence ensured as everyone carried on, no one daring to come next to me. I had made it completely clear earlier that I wished to be left alone, and they all respected my wishes. Out of my peripheral vision, I could see Addison chatting with Darren, a big smile on his face. He caught me looking and winked, causing me to look elsewhere. It was night, the perfect time when the temperature was just right. It wasn't too cold or too warm, just right. The wind continued to blow, making the leaves become removed from the tall trees. The breeze hit my face, tickling my skin as Mr. Tall appeared beside me.

"What is it?" I asked, staring down at the ground, trying to stop all of my thoughts. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry since you are being plagued by those thoughts… and I couldn't help but see them. Anyways, I also wanted to tell you that you should be careful around Ginger." Within a flash, he was gone. My eyes flickered around and I couldn't find his angular body. Shaking from what I thought to be sadness, I began to think about one of the few good times I had with Steve.

_*~*_

_The flashing lights continued to dart across the dance floor, each clubbing person getting hit with one each second. Music poured out from the big speakers, filling up the whole club with endless pop-ish songs. I found myself dropping to the ground, mimicking Steve's mannerisms. Our hands kept grazing one another, the chill from his skin making me freeze. We didn't talk as I listened to the music._

'_Pump it up, you can't stop cause it feels like an overdose. Evacuate the dance floor. I'm infected by the sound.' Those words kept ringing through the speakers; the unique beat to it had me almost jumping up in pleasure. I could see Steve's faint grin through the smoke, fading away almost immediately once I had spotted it. _

"_You two seem to be having fun." Maria, who had her own guy she was dancing with, commented, pointing towards Steve's hand lingering on my waist. He automatically took no embarrassment for this; instead he pulled me in closer. A blush resided on my already rosy cheeks as I responded, "Yup, you do too." _

_She grinned, flashing her sharp teeth as she tightened her grip on her dancing partner. Knowing her, she would probably have a one-night stand or something outrageous like that. But, I would most likely too if I was dancing with someone who looked like him. I started to appraise him once again. His dark hair coiled around his face, framing it in such a pleasing way. _

_His eyes were a unique shade of amber, wide like cat's eyes. He was wearing a slightly ruffled dress shirt and dark jeans, fitting across his muscles. "I have to go use the bathroom." Steve blurted out, untangling me from his hold. I could only nod when Maria also said she had to go. _

_The music changed dramatically, words like 'sexy vampire' and 'bite me now' kept ringing through the speakers. It made me feel nervous as the man pulled me closer whispering into my ear, "Now that they're gone, let's dance." I felt a silly grin creep up onto my face as he twirled me around, making my long shirt flare outwards. _

_Soon, I was lost into the words and music, letting him pull me closer and closer. My eyes were shut tightly, feeling each and every muscle between his shirt until I heard someone hiss, "Get away from my girlfriend." I jumped backwards, surprised as I saw Steve punch the man straight in the face, blood gushing out of his lip. _

"_Dude, I was just dancing with her!" he cried out in defense as Steve pulled me out of the club, standing out on the sidewalk. The sky was pitch black and the only light we had was off of the street lights twinkling down the road. "What was that about?" I asked, curiosity fueling my intent on learning more. He glared down at me, feeling rage from how I was even near that person._

"_You shouldn't have danced with him…" he hissed, stuffing his hands into his pocket as he guided me down the street. A smile continued to dance across my pallid face as I knew he was just jealous. "You're envious." I stated, staring down at the cracks in the road._

"_I wasn't—"_

"_You were, but don't worry, I don't have any feelings for him whatsoever." I interrupted, pulling his face down towards mine and kissing him deeply, trying to let him know he was the only one for me. He returned it with pleasure and I couldn't help but wonder if we had left Maria back there all alone._

_*~*_

"Alex, you probably should stop walking since we're here…" Addison murmured, shaking me out of my reprieve. I hadn't noticed before but his hand was intact with mine, tracing over all of the tiny curves. "Oh, ok…" and with that, I immediately let go and walked over towards Truska, who was waving me over. Our caravan was already set up, and I was glad since all I wanted to do was sleep and leave all of my cares in the world in reality.

**Author's Note: **To tell you the truth, I hated this chapter. I dunno why, it just struck me as a weird one… anyways, review dears :D

Oh yeah, before I go, the songs I mentioned were – Evacuate the Dance floor: Cascada and Oh Oh Sexy Vampire: I don't know who that's by.


	34. Plagued Dreams: Chapter Thirty Four

**Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers**

**Plagued Dreams**

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like Darren Shan?

**Steve's Point of View**

"Maria, stop calling me." I growled into the cell phone, becoming overly annoyed at the girl. I had been ignoring her calls since three in the morning and now it was six and she still hadn't let up. "I will once you hear this." She said, and I just knew there was a big smirk crossing her lips. "What is it?" I asked, curiosity seeping through my tone.

"Just that we're at your town now." She purred, her voice full of excitement and something else I couldn't put my finger on. My whole face lit up just knowing that I would be seeing Alexandria soon. Then, it hit me once more. She didn't love me anymore, she was with another man.

She didn't want me.

My excitement died down to sadness as I muttered, "Alright, don't call again." I hung up the phone and I found myself crawling back into my own bed, weariness taking me over into its tight hold.

*~*

**Alexandria's Point of View**

I was lying in my bed, my eyes shut tightly. Thoughts kept pouring in and out of my brain, leaving me almost restless. I felt like I could hardly breathe at some points and that's when my sleepiness took me in.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_I found myself dancing in a well lit ballroom, in the hold of Addison. We kept twirling around with me becoming more and more in a daze like state. My surroundings were just exquisite in every way and I found myself looking around the whole time as the music kept drawling on. The walls were a sweet cream color, the tall windows gilded with dark, yet regal, gold._

_Marble tiles swirled beneath my feet, making me all the more dizzy. Flurries of dancing couples surrounded us as I looked up into Addison's emerald eyes, the soft piano music slowing down. He smiled down at me and I noticed it didn't reach his eyes, which was unusual. It was as if he were sad, but veiling that by putting on a fake grin._

_But, I ignored the thought as I lost myself in the music, closing my eyes briefly. They only opened when I could feel someone else's hand on my waist, their curling hands leaving butterflies in my stomach. Glancing upwards, I saw Steve. _

_His chin was right above my nose and I took note of the stubble that surrounded his pallid face, but it was nothing anyone else could notice. I also saw that his deep, blue eyes were staring above my head, glaring at someone. I continued to stare up at him even when we were the only couple out on the dance floor and he didn't look at me the whole time. _

_Once the song finished, he gazed down at me and I saw rage and another emotion in his eyes and he jerked my face up furiously and said, "You promised." I hadn't the slightest idea on what to say even when he kissed me. His strong, powerful, strawberry like lips. _

_It surprised me even more when he pulled away, leaving me only to look into Addison's soft, mournful eyes. And that's when—_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tears were streaming down my face as I awoke, making my depression turn even deeper. These thoughts, or dreams, wouldn't stop plaguing me, making me want to die. My hand flew up to my lips almost automatically, tracing along the delicate curves. The kiss, it was so realistic.

My hand continued to travel up my face, brushing away my mated brunette hair that was soggy from the water and the tears. The door immediately swung open, revealing a disheveled Addison in my wake. He stared at me, none of us speaking a word until he finally came near me, sitting in front of me on the bed.

The mattress squeaked a little as he leaned in, taking my chin in one of his hands. The way he handled my face, it was so different from the way Steve did so. Another tear escaped even at the mention of his name in my thoughts and Addison quickly brushed it away with his lips, murmuring, "Don't cry, Alexandria."

He pulled away and I was reminded of the look in his eyes in my dream, no nightmare. They seemed haunted by sadness, mourning a loss. I soon found myself unfurling into his hold, crying out to my heart's content. When would this feeling stop coming back to me?

*~*

**Maria/Ginger's Point of View**

As I was walking, I felt a grin creep up onto my face, taking me by little surprise. Everything was going great for me so far and that's when I remembered the little brat Tiffany. If she even takes one step towards Gannen— goodness, when did I get so possessive of someone who was just a friend? Well, I just know now that I want him to be more than my friend.

I continued walking, thinking up dirty things about me and Gannen until I reached the outside of Alex's caravan. Not being able to help myself, I looked into the opened door and I found her crying into Addison, her face bright red and puffy. She looked hideous and I felt guilty.

It was probably my fault she was like that since I did tell Steve that she was cheating on him… but, wait. How would she find out that he knew that she was cheating on him? But, she wasn't cheating on him. She only kissed Addison because he ordered her to during his act. Damn, I'm just confusing myself.

Continuing to decipher my thoughts, I saw Alex look up at me, her eyes plagued by whatever she was thinking about. For a second, I thought she could see through my disguise, blazing my façade. I quickly shook that thought away and began to walk away, feeling even guiltier by each step.

**Author's Note: **I really liked this chapter for some strange reason… anyways, we have reached over 100 reviews! Thanks so much to everyone, it means a lot to me. Anyways, review dears :D


	35. Guilty: Chapter Thirty Five

**Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers**

**Guilty **

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like Darren Shan?

**Steve's Point of View **

"Steve, where are you going?" Tiffany asked, peering over Gannen's broad shoulders to see me. I didn't really want to tell her anything at this point as when I told Gannen, he almost had a cow. He was afraid I would get caught, but seriously, do I look like someone who could get nabbed? Don't answer that. "For a walk," I lied, slamming the door quickly so I wouldn't be bombarded with anymore questions.

The hallways seemed endless as I walked at a fast pace down them, finally getting towards the stairwell. The creaky steps cracked beneath my weight as I ran down them, faster and faster, hoping that Tiffany hadn't decided to follow me. Which reminds me, what was I even thinking about when I was kissing her? I mean, she's a complete idiot and I have no attraction to her, so why did I do that?

Sighing, I reached the hotel's entrance and darted out of the door, the rain pouring down. The streetlights started to fade away as I continued down the road, getting closer and closer to where Maria had told me where the Cirque was. Cars honked and beeped at each other when I passed through an alley, racing in between each of the steel trashcans. Maybe I would reach the Cirque soon…

*~*

**Alexandria's Point of View**

"Addison, what would you like to talk about?" I asked, tracing the circles in the sheets on my bed. He was staring down at the ground, thinking about something very hard. I waited a few more seconds for him to answer, and when he did, I was surprised. "You when you were a human." My eyes flickered upwards and my eyebrows rose, practically asking if he was serious. He nodded, making me want to continue on. "What would you like to know?" I questioned, bringing my eyes back down towards the sheets.

"Tell me about your mother and father."

"Well, let me start out with my mother. She was pretty, a normal woman. She worked for an accountant, and I sometimes got the feeling that she liked him more than she should. Also, she would always push me towards trying to be perfect, and I kind of thought she was trying to live her life through me vicariously.

"Now, about my father, I loved him a lot. He cared about me and my sister more than my mother ever did, but he was always at work. Sometimes, when he was gone, I would think if he really did love us than he would stay at home, but when I was older I realized that he was only working late hours because he wanted us to get whatever we needed. But, when I was fourteen, he died."

Once I was done, I felt Addison's eyes on my face, burning into my skin. I expected him to emphasize, but he just continued on interrogating me. "You said you had a sister, what was she like?" A smile cracked out on my face when he asked me about her.

"My sister was probably one of the most hilarious people I've ever met in my whole life. She could make a dying old man burst out in cheerful laughs. But I remember that she resented my mother a bunch because she would make her try out for beauty pageants. Unlike me, she was actually very beautiful when she was younger. She probably still is."

Addison didn't waste a second on asking another question, "Did you have any boyfriends?"

"Nope, I wasn't very pretty. I was more of the book-worm, shy girl type back then." Suddenly, I felt Addison's hand on my own, going over each of my knuckles. "I bet you were," he murmured, and it seemed as if he were going off into his own world.

"Thanks," I replied, beginning to take my hand away. All of a sudden, Addison's arms were around my body, curling me up into his tight hold. I felt his haggard breath come out in gasps on my lips, and that's when he kissed me. My eyes widened from surprise as I felt his tongue flick across my lips, leaving me wanting more. The soft motions he was making on my lips felt so nice, but on the inside, I was dying from how guilty I felt.

I couldn't help but think I was cheating on Steve. I never told him it was over, and he never did so to me either, which made me feel all the more worse. Once Addison began to undo the ties on my shirt, I pushed him away, gasping out, "Addison, I can't do this."

His whole face dropped as I thought I had hurt his feelings. "I'm sorry—"

"No, it's fine. I completely understand. I have to go now, see you later." He said, turning his back to me as he practically ran out. My eyes began to well up from the fact that I may have just lost one of my good friends. I just wanted to get away from reality now, and the only way to do that was sleeping. So, I curled up into a tight ball and began to count sheep in my head.

*~*

**Steve's Point of View**

There she was. Sleeping like a baby. I couldn't help myself; I just _had _to see her. And now, I was gazing down at her. After that freak, Addison, left, I let myself in. She still seemed the same, although she seemed more… lethargic, like she was broken.

My body stiffened as she moved her arm slightly, but returned back to its normal state when she stopped moving. Bringing my hand down, I moved my fingers through her lush curls. I began to trace the bumps on her skin, which most people would find to be not so flattering, but I wasn't like most people.

"What do… you mean you… promised?" she stuttered out, sleep talking. My eyes widened as I jumped backwards, taking precautions for her waking up. But, she stopped talking and I returned back to my normal stance, leaning down by her bed. A sudden urge to kiss her came over me, growing stronger and stronger by the second.

When I found it unable to handle anymore, I slowly brought my lips down to hers, kissing her softly. The delicate curves in her plush lips begged me to do more, but I pulled away, staring down at her. Her pallid face would probably haunt me.

Beginning to back away, I felt someone bump into me and I spun around, coming face to face with that Addison creep.

**Author's Note: **Wonder what's going to happen… please review dears :D


	36. Left My Heart With You: Chapter Thirty 6

**Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers**

**I Left My Heart With You**

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like Darren Shan?

**Steve's Point of View**

We stared at each other, neither of us speaking a word. The door was wide open and I could see my breath clear in the air, spewing out in haggard gasps. The silver clouds that came from my mouth reached only his throat since he _was _taller than me. Damn, it's times like these I wish I wasn't so dang short. Straightening up, I could see the muscles tense in his mouth, tightening in a way that said 'back off'. But, nonetheless, I would _never _back off. "What's… going on?" Alexandria murmured as I hoped she was only sleep-talking.

Each of us looked over at her, our eyes desperate from the fact that we wouldn't want her to see the event that might occur. Her brunette hair covered her face and she let out a light snore, giving us the fact that she was still slumbering. I brought my gaze back to Addison, who was staring me down intently. "Leave, now." He hissed, making me want to snap his throat in two because of how sweet it sounded. I'm sure Alexandria liked it. I'm sure she just _loved _guys who didn't get jealous, or were bitter.

"I'm not going to do that." I replied, my voice calm in every way. His eyebrow rose, taking away any hint of composure, and he quickly put his mask back on, full of fuelled anger and disgust. "And why not?" he retorted, speaking in a normal tone. It seemed like he actually _wanted _Alex to wake up, what a crazy bastard. "Because I don't listen to pretty, and prissy boys like you." I contradicted, smirking at him.

"Damn, if she wasn't asleep in that bed over there then I would rip you to shreds." He said, anger crystal clear in his voice. I decided to take this to my upmost advantage, as I knew this would throw him over the edge. "Addison," I purred, starting to circle him like I would do my prey. "Are you still giving her all this boatload of crap about how you're a nice, and handsome gentlemen? Scratch the handsome part, you would be lucky even if a primate looked at you. I'm surprised my eyesight still works now, I thought the hideous _blemishes _all across your face would have blinded me." I could tell he was trying his hardest not to smack me right across the face, but he did come up with a nasty retort, "At least I can kiss Alex, unlike you. She wouldn't want a thing to do with you now."

My cat-like eyes widened from what he said, to my utter repulsion, he actually had hit a soft spot. And, I'm just sure he knew he did from the expression I had on my face. "Oh yeah," he continued on, a wide smirk grazing his lips. "We practically made out for hours earlier. She was _all _over me." The intensity in the air just heightened even more as I slammed him up against the wall, books from the bookcase falling down. We froze, afraid that they may wake up.

The blonde girl in the other bed stirred, bringing her head up and staring at us groggily. My eyes widened as I backed away from Addison who looked just as scared as I felt. Her whole face dropped when she realized who I was and that's when she jumped upwards and pointed a bony finger at me. She barked something incoherently and Alexandria sat up, her eyes half opened. "Steve…?" she murmured, staring at me from under the shield of darkness. Within that moment, I hissed, "I'll deal with you later." And with that, I darted out of the door, leaving my heart behind with the one girl who had the power to kill me mentally and physically.

--

**Alexandria's Point of View**

Truska was still barking throughout the night, keeping her ears pricked up the whole time as I pondered over what I had saw. I swear that Steve and Addison were about to fight each other and Steve had him pinned up against the wall and then some books fell and then Truska woke up, barking her head off… It was probably just my imagination, but Truska was really jittery now. Did I really miss Steve that much that I was actually seeing illusions of him?

Sitting up straighter, I turned on the bedside table's lamp and looked at Addison, questions full in my eyes. I decided to go with the first one that came to mind, "Why are you in our room?" He took a step back, looking as though he didn't want to explain. "Because… I forgot my book! _Pride and Prejudice_, greatest book ever." He breathed, snatching it off of the ground.

I stared at him suspiciously as I blurted out, "Who was Elizabeth Bennett in love with?" His whole face dropped as he answered, "Uh… Edward Cullen?"

"Wrong, now tell me the real reason."

"Sorry, can't do that. Sweet dreams, Alexandria." He called over his shoulder while darting out of the room, dropping _Pride and Prejudice _to the floor on his way. Suspicions raced through my mind as I turned off the light, glancing over at Truska who just barked something else. Finally, since I was extremely tired, I gave into temptation and slept.

**Author's Note: **Sorry this is extremely short, just wanted to get something posted. Anyways, review dears :) xx


	37. Love Hurts: Chapter Thirty Seven

**Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers**

**Love Hurts**

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like Darren Shan?

**Steve's Point of View**

How could I be such an idiot?

I mean, seriously, what was I thinking? Of course her little _boyfriend _would be going to her room late at night for God knows what. Shivers ran up my spine as I raced back to my hotel room, knowing surely that Gannen would rip my head off for leaving. And, Tiffany would most likely be wanting to know where I was so who knows what I'll tell her? Maybe I should say I went to Cancun for the night, I'm sure she would fall for that.

My thoughts soon kept getting the better of me, clouding my better judgment. Cars kept speeding after each other, their lights and horns blaring and I found myself closing my eyes tightly to keep the light out. The wind kept blistering my skin, hitting it rapidly like it were trying to win a battle. Battering me harder and harder, going at me until I would fall down to my misery.

I kept running, faster and faster until I couldn't hear the loud, beeping horns anymore. My eyes fluttered open and I saw that I was in a dark alley, completely and utterly lost. "Damn it," I muttered, slamming my back up against the wall and sliding down. I was sitting next to a garbage can and I could smell the rancid week-old fish sitting in it. Groaning, I knew that I was in for a long night.

*~*

**Alexandria's Point of View**

Sitting straight up in my bed, I stared out the window in hopes of spotting Addison. I wanted to get up and find him so he could explain to me why he was in my room last night, but I just couldn't pry my lazy body off of the soft mattress. Feinting a yawn, I glanced over at Truska who was busying herself with brushing her long blonde hair. I felt a twinge of jealousy because I had always wanted my hair to look like that, but ignored it.

After what had seemed hours, when in reality it was only minutes, of looking out the window, I finally groaned and fell back down in my bed, shutting my eyes tightly. I found myself thinking about the past and regretting some of my decisions. Maybe I shouldn't have kissed Addison in the first place a few days back, that had only led him on… but, I did feel these strange feelings around him. I'm just confused about everything right now!

Even though with all of the drama going on, I noticed that my mind was wondering to a corner that I hadn't visited in a while. Larten was popping up in my thoughts now, making himself known even though his death was still extremely painful for me now. A soft smile appeared on my lips as the past began to make itself more apparent, making me think long and hard about it.

_**{Flashback}**_

"_I think he might like you," Maria gushed, making my cheeks want to set aflame. Her eyes darted from me towards the door, my gaze following hers. I watched it impatiently, half-expecting and half-wanting Mr. Crepsley to waltz right then. A few minutes past and it felt awkward until the door finally flew open, showing an exasperated Mr. Crepsley in our wake._

"_La--, I mean, Mr. Crepsley! Is something wrong?" I asked, jumping to my feet. Behind me, I could hear Maria suppressing her giggles to no avail and I almost turned around to glare at her, but stopped when I remembered the handsome vampire in front of me. "It is nothing." He replied, wiping his brow, and I couldn't help but think he was lying._

"_It seems more than nothing…" I prodded, hoping he would tell me. He ignored me and just sighed, sitting down on one of the few wooden stools. Silence ensured as I shot a glance at Maria, hoping she would leave. She quickly mouthed the words, 'Got cha' and bolted upwards, grinning at the two of us while blurting out, "Sorry, gotta go now. I just remembered I would help Arrow with something." _

"_Have fun," I retorted, winking at her. Mr. Crepsley still didn't say a thing._

_It was quiet for a long while, and every few seconds I almost started to say something like, 'So, how's life treating you?' or 'The weather's been well lately, hasn't it?'. I knew I would sound dumb because we couldn't even see the outside world from Vampire Mountain. _

"_Alexandria, can I confide in you?" Mr. Crepsley finally asked, breaking the silence. I hadn't noticed he was sitting beside me, only a few inches away from my hip touching his, and my mouth opened slightly, forming a small o. "I-uh… why, of course, Mr. Crepsley. You can tell me anything…"_

"_Do you know Arra Sails?"_

"_What about her?" _

"_Did you know we used to be mates?"_

"_Yes," I sighed, not wanting to have to think about her lips touching his. I cringed inwardly as I waited for him to go on, taking a sudden interest in playing with my hands. _

"_I do not wish to be so blunt, but she asked me if I loved her earlier." He finally said, my jaw almost literally touching the ground. _

"_What was your answer?" I piped up, extremely curious now._

"_I said, 'I do not know, why do you ask?' and after I spoke, she just huffed and ran off, all in a tizzy." He answered, a smile almost appearing on my lips. I almost felt guilty afterwards, but that's when I remembered how rude Arra had been to me. _

_Again, the quiet got to me and I finally questioned, "Do you love her, Larten?" He looked over at me and placed his hand over mine, and I had to suppress a gasp as he used his sad eyes in a hypnotic way while simply responding, "Yes," I snatched my hand away, not wanting to get hurt any more. _

"_I-I have to go." I stuttered, darting out of the door and leaving a quizzical Mr. Crepsley behind. _

_My own heart began to burst as I ran away. The whole 'falling in love' thing wasn't working for me so far. _

_**{End Flashback}**_

Sighing wistfully, my eyes began to tighten further, me about to go to sleep again. Maybe I nap wouldn't hurt too much…

**Author's Note: **Sleep deprivation has been making me write a lot lately… anyways, I have writer's block for this story right now so it may take a little bit before I update again. Just be patient and let me think up of a good idea then I'll write it up and post. Please review :) xx


	38. Hard Revelation: Chapter Thirty Eight

**Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers**

**Hard Revelation**

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like Darren Shan?

**Steve's Point of View**

"Steve? Steve, wake up!" someone shouted in my ear. Almost automatically my eyes flashed open, the darkness in them obviously shocking the young girl who was sitting beside me. Of course, it was Tiffany. Her dark brunette hair was tied back with a plain black ribbon, her dark eyes prodding me to tell her more. She smiled at me while all I did was glare, obviously upset for being woken up. Instantly, Tiffany's nose scrunched up as she muttered, "Is that you or the garbage can?"

"No, it's Barney the purple dinosaur." I sniped back sarcastically, feeling more and more like we were turning into a bickering couple. God, what was I thinking? We were _far _from being a couple. Tiffany jolted to her feet, peering around the alley's entrance while responding with, "Where? I don't see him—"

"I was being sarcastic."

"Oh…" she murmured, falling back down to sit by me. She was obviously close to me and scooting closer by the second, but who could blame her? I _was _a stud-muffin. "Gannen sent me to get you." She stated, her hand almost touching mine. I resisted the urge to jump away from her, but I was quivering from how much I wanted to do so.

"Okay, I don't need a babysitter. I could get there myself."

"It didn't look like it. I was practically searching for you all night long."

"Then that means your lost too." I retorted, glaring at her from under my cloak of silver hair. She stopped talking, the silence almost peaceful until I could hear cars beeping at one another. "Damn it," she said quickly, standing back up and offering her hand to me. I rejected it and also stood up, walking in the opposite direction from her.

"Where are you going?" she called, chasing after me.

"The hotel. You better know how to run quick in shoes like those because it seems like it's going to rain." I informed her, taking no pity on her.

"Shoot, I don't want to have to take off my new Manolo's." she whined, ripping them off of her feet and throwing them into the trashcan.

"Too bad so sad. See how depressed I am about that?"

*~*

**Alexandria's Point of View**

"Thank you, thank you!" Addison called out, bowing to the audience. I just stood behind him, not really caring if they thought I was some jerk or not. I didn't really even move until he gestured for me to go to him. He started to lead me out of the football stadium, his arm behind my waist.

It was chilly that night and the only thing that made it worse was that I was only in a plain white leotard. Plus, my hair was tied back so I was practically freezing. But, I tried to ignore those facts as I became visibly more aware of how close Addison was getting, his whole body enclosed into mine. I wanted to get away, even though I _did _have feelings for him.

I just feel… guilty.

But, I really shouldn't seeing as how Steve cheated on me first. Well, that doesn't make it right so…

"Alex, why don't we go into that tent?" Addison asked, already guiding me towards it. It was if I didn't even have a choice. And, I couldn't help but notice that Addison was changing. And not for the better in my humble opinion.

We walked straight into the tent, the fabric door swaying in the wind while I just stared ahead, like a zombie. My memories from yesterday were already sad enough, but the fact that maybe, just maybe, Steve had come made it all the more worse. My heart began to rip even more just thinking about him and it only began to tear even more when I started to think about the _girl _he was with. I bet she was beautiful, I bet she was smart, I bet with my life that she was the most perfect thing _ever._

And, maybe this was just the bitterness and jealousy talking.

It probably was.

Finally trying to snap out of it, I noticed in my peripheral vision that Darren was talking to some mundane person. My eyes widened when I saw that he was talking to _Tommy Jones. _He was someone I went to school with and it was weird seeing him again. But, I didn't really think about that, but what Darren had told me earlier when I was about to get ready for the show.

_**{Flashback}**_

"_What do you need, Darren?" I sighed, still riffling through Truska's drawers. I still couldn't find a white leotard that I needed to wear, which was ridiculous seeing as how I didn't even look good in it. "I need to talk to you about Steve." He stated, coming into the room more fully._

_I stopped searching and twirled around, staring at him straight in the eye, begging to the dear Lord that my face didn't betray my feelings. "What about him?" I automatically piped up, barely noticing that my voice went up a whole octave. _

"_You remember when I came to you that one day and asked you if you could possibly kill him or distract him?"_

"_Yes, why do you ask?"_

"_Please give me your answer." He ended, staring at me, leaving me to wonder what he was thinking about. When he spoke, my whole skin started to crawl from the pain I was in; it was just killing me on the inside just knowing he was with another girl. But, I was kind of with another guy, so why should I care?_

_Oh yeah, I wasn't over him, that's why._

_But, while I was still thinking up of my answer, his face kept creeping into my mind. His dazzling smile left me wordless as the image started to fade away into something else that highly disgusted me. But, I will tell you one thing, I'm sure if that was true than that girl would be all over him all the time. _

_Feeling love and hate at the same time, I blurted out, "Fine, I can do that."_

_Darren gaped at me, as I'm sure he was extremely surprised. My smile just lowered into a frown, than into a scowl which made him snap out of it. "May I ask why you have a change of heart?"_

"_Let's just say that he did something terribly stupid and wrong."_

_**{End Flashback}**_

A furious scowl was now on my face from the memory, resulting in Addison asking, "What's wrong?"

I just simply retorted, "Nothing is wrong. And I still need to talk to you."

He seemed to hesitate away from me, finally blurting out, "Oh, there's my old buddy, Cormac. Wait up!" My scowl turned into a sad smile seeing as how I was all alone.

"You seem lonely." A voice murmured, making me whirl around only to be staring straight at Ginger. I could see a hint of her fiery orange curls come out of her hat, her big glasses still on. We just stood there, staring at each other. My whole stomach dropped when I noticed she reminded me of Maria even more when we were up close, and it felt extremely weird.

"I need to tell you something." She quickly added on, and I just continued to gape at her, wondering what it could be. Before I could say anything, she pulled me out of the tent and we continued to stare at each other until she removed her glasses and hat.

And, right at that second, I knew my life was going to just keep getting worse.

**Author's Note: **Wow, Maria revealed herself! Wonder what made her do that…! Anyways, please review dears :)

Oh yeah, I have a question. Would you guys rather I take a long time to update but the chapters are more long or that I take about a day and the chapters are still short?


	39. Giddy Feelings: Chapter Thirty Nine

**Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers**

**Giddy Feelings**

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like Darren Shan?

**Alexandria's Point of View**

She just stared at me, her flaming eyes wild with a feeling I couldn't comprehend. I could hear my breath coming out in haggard gasps, feeling the awkward silence. I wanted to say something, but my throat was too dry to even mutter a word. The most logical thing to do was to run and get Darren or Addison or anyone like that, but I wasn't a very logical person. I just stood there like a complete fool while she smirked at me. My eyes just went down her for seconds, taking notice of the fiery ginger hair and the boots that she used to wear when we were both vampires.

Why couldn't I notice that?

"Hmm, this is fun." She giggled, making me irritated. I wanted to yell at her, shout at a series of expletives that would even hurt to hear. But, again, I just stared at her, gaping with surprise. One thing that surprised me the most though was that her skin was tinted with a violet color, meaning that she _might _be a vampanze.

"Why?" I finally gasped out, staggering backwards.

"There are a lot of answers to that question," she started, sounding mature. "But, I'll only give you one. I did it because I was jealous."

I continued to gape, not fully understanding the situation until a whole minute later when she added, "You wanna know why I was envious? I was because you always had every freaking thing you wanted. You had a home, you had friends, you had crushes, and you even had Steve. But, I guess you don't have the last one anymore, eh?"

That terrible feeling entered my system once again; making me shut my eyes tightly as I walked over to her, opening them once we were face to face. We had a stare down, neither of us looking away until I muttered, "I'll give you one minute to go." She laughed, making me scowl at her.

"What if I don't want to go?"

"You better leave now or I'll get someone who will kill you."

"Aw, I was hoping you would have enough sense to do something that _terrible. _Guess not seeing as how you're just a weak, little girl."

That's when I couldn't take it anymore and I did something that I had been wanting to do for a long time; I slapped her. She staggered backwards, a big red handprint indenting her almost pale skin.

"DARREN, GET OUT HERE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, my tone piercing through the air. Maria just gaped at me, walking backwards at a fast pace. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. The pain she was causing me right now hurt too much to even shed one tear.

"Who would have thought I would be running away…?" I could hear her murmur through the night in a soft tone, now running when she saw Darren standing beside me.

"Was that your old friend?" Darren asked, looking over at me. My gaze stayed steely and my face composed as I hissed out, "She's not a friend. Me and her are like you and… _Steve." _

Darren automatically scowled, he muttering under his breath, "We can't talk about the vampanze in front of him," he motioned towards a certain soccer player. "Do you want me to go catch her?"

"No, let her run like a coward."

It was quiet then and that's when Tommy came over to me, squinting his eyes. "Alexandria? Is that you?"

"Yes,"

"I thought you died too!"

"I have the same condition as Darren." I stated, my tone could even freeze ice.

"Oh… Well, do you want to go to the World Cup qualifier too?"

My eyes flashed over to Darren who was nodding his head, urging me to go with him. "Sure," I smiled, obviously a fake one.

"Great, Darren, I need to tell you something about Steve tomorrow. I would tell you tonight but it's too late…" Anyways, see you two tomorrow." Tommy waved, leaving me and Darren to wonder what the thing he wanted to tell Darren about Steve was.

"I can't wait," I muttered dryly, turning away to go back to my tent and sleep more.

Lately, I had found myself sleeping more and more because my dreams were better than reality.

*~*

**Maria's Point of View**

I never should have let myself be intimidated by that freaky Mr. Tall. He said so himself that he wasn't taking sides but he did just kick out a vampanze from the Cirque, if that wasn't choosing then I didn't know what was.

Sighing, I stuffed my hands in my pockets and continued on, the night air chilling me even more. I hadn't expected Alexandria to talk to me, let alone slap me, but she did. I can never under estimate that girl. Still, she didn't hit me very hard; I just pretended that she did. Well, maybe I didn't but nobody needs to know that.

Flipping out my cell-phone, I pushed various numbers in and brought it up to my ear, the annoying dial tone ringing out. It was about a minute before somebody picked up, and that somebody was Gannen.

"Hullo?"

My whole face jumped upwards for a reason that I could not understand. It was weird that I would feel happy that he was calling me… that was extremely weird.

"Gannen, they caught me."

"Well… alright then. I have Steve and that Tiffany girl with me right now. They're planning to kill this so called Tommy Jones person tomorrow at the soccer game thing."

"Umm, ok. Well, where do you want me to go?"

"Just go back to the hotel. See you soon, Maria."

"See you soon."

And with that, I hung up on him and that giddy feeling was still in my stomach all the way towards the hotel.

**Author's Note: **Goodness, sorry it took so long to update! I just was feeling really sick and everything and I didn't want to write… so, yeah! Anyways, thanks for the reviews dears and keep em' coming! :D

Oh yeah, I just wanted everyone to know that there is only going to be **7-10 **more chapters left! I don't want this to end yet ;-;


	40. Numb: Chapter Fourty

**Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers**

**Numb**

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like Darren Shan?

**Alexandria's Point of View**

Darren and I were just sitting in the soccer stadium's audience, trying to pass as normal humans. We had the normal attire on, right down to the big sunglasses that shaded our faces just in case anyone recognized who we were. I had to admit, I was actually kind of happy to be at a soccer game. I had missed the sport and it was great actually being able to watch it once again. Well, I'm not really watching the game right now, I'm just pondering over my thoughts.

The whole Maria ordeal yesterday had taken me completely off guard, and the wounds that she had left were still fresh. She didn't do anything to me on the outside, but on the inside, I was tearing apart. We used to be such good friends, best friends actually, but now, look at us. It's as if we hate each other, when in reality, I don't really hate her. I'm just mad.

I know I should be more than just 'mad' but, I'm not. Maybe a tad bit apologetic because she just lost one of her good friends, but nothing else. The wounds that she had left didn't hurt as much as the one's that Steve had given me. I cringed outwardly and closed my eyes, trying to block out the roaring crowd and I stayed completely still.

How could this happen to me and him? We were meant to be with each other in some ways, but in other ways, we were not. He was a vampanze, I was a vampire. He was a boy, I was a girl. He killed people, I didn't. Realization coursed through my veins making bile rise up into my throat, because even thinking about killing someone made me sick. How could anyone do that… only a lunatic would be able to do such a thing without feeling guilty.

Maybe, Steve _was _a lunatic… but, I still loved him. I loved him more than anything in the world and call me crazy if you want.

I need to stop caring about him because I have Addison now. Sweet, loving Addison. Blonde, all around good guy, vampire Addison. Perfect for me in each and every way… Who am I kidding? I don't love him, but I do care about him as a friend. I do admit, I did have a crush on him, but ever since Steve hurt me, I just don't feel anything. It's like I'm numb sometimes.

And, when I'm with Addison, I'm completely numb.

The wind hit my face and the scent of blood overwhelmed me, making my eyes widen. People were running and screaming and I could see Darren staring down at the stadium in horror. I followed his stricken gaze and my mouth widened, gapping at Tommy Jones's dead and mangled body. The blood was gushing out of his wounds, staining the bright green grass. He was so young and had so much going for him… but, I tried to shake that away as I stood up and muttered, "We don't have time to mourn, we have to find whoever did this and show them _no _mercy."

Darren just looked at me and nodded, before saying, "R.V. and Morgan James killed him and I saw them go out the back entrance." He pointed towards the exit and before we could even speak, we darted towards it. We passed each and every screaming person, stepped over the dead bodies, and ignored the commands to get out. The blistering cold made me want to gag, but I tried to ignore that as we made it outside, standing in one of the many streets.

The pavement beneath us was hard, and I could hear my feet bang against it with each and every step. A melodic tone to keep me on beat with where we were going and _who _we were following. I didn't really know the duo, but I knew that they were a part of the vampanze clan… so that meant Steve knows them. Damn, stop thinking about him during a time like this, Alex!

I tried to ignore my thoughts as I surveyed the scenery. My hometown _was _beautiful when I was still human, and it still is. The cute little townhouses were still lined up in neat rows, decking out the street's sidelines. They ranged in brick, to panels, to practically anything. And, when I saw the deep red bricked house on the right, I stopped running. My whole body stopped moving, my unnecessary breath stopped, my mind stopped ticking and thinking. My eyes flickered up and down the home, making sure it was my old one. And, sure enough, it was.

They still had the bright white flower boxes, which lined outside of the small window panes, and they were filled to the brim with red tulips and purple orchids. The white door still had the brass door knocker, the one that had all of the intricate etchings and all of that jazz. It was still the same. Still my perfect home.

"Alex, we don't have much time." Darren urged, tugging on my top. I pulled my arm away and just murmured softly, "You go ahead, give me some time here…" I saw in my peripheral vision that he just shrugged and was off again, his feet pounding against the pavement. But, I didn't really care. I wonder if my sister still lives here with my family…

I found my feet moving towards the door, having no control over myself. I wanted to be inconspicuous, so I moved my body towards the side of the house and jumped over the white picket fence, scratching my right leg ever so slightly. Creeping towards the back yard, I halted to a stop when I saw three people, sitting happily together at a picnic table. The woman had short hair, going for a boyish look, but it was still a preppy color. She had nice clothes on and some makeup, and I couldn't help but notice she was beautiful.

And my mother.

My hand flew to my mouth when I saw my sister sitting right beside her, chatting away constantly with a wide grin plastered on her tan face. She looked perfect, and I was jealous of her, which was stupid. But, I finally noticed a man sitting in front of them, a man I didn't know. He had cropped brown hair with hints of gray in it, and I could tell that he had some stubble on his chin.

My mind started racing at the fact that my parent's might have gotten divorced, or, even worse, my real father might have died. Both of my hands flew to my face when the man stepped up and went over to my mom, kissing her on the cheek. My mom was glowing a bright red color, and I saw that my sister was a tad bit sulky. What could have happened?

As I was caught up in my thoughts, the man came around the corner and was staring at me, wide-eyed. "May I help you?" he interrupted my thoughts, making me stare at him, even more frightened. I backed away, my hands leaving my face.

"Who are you? Are you married to that woman? What happened to her original husband?" the questions kept pouring out of my mouth, all the while as I didn't care if anyone heard me. I just needed answers and I needed them now.

"Whoa, slow down, dear. I'm Trevor and yes, that is my wife. Her husband died a while back… a little after her daughter's death. I helped her get through both of them." He grinned, making me think of him as a heartless person. I just nodded, a weak smile grazing my face as the bile ran up my throat. I began to back away, turning my back to him until I heard him say,

"Wow, you look a lot like her daughter… would you like to stay for dinner?"

I froze in my place and shook my head, finally taking off in Darren's direction. As I was running, the tears began to come faster and faster, making me want to tear out my hair to keep my mind off of the growing wound on my ever broken heart. How could my mother do this to my father? How could she?

How could I just leave them right before my father's death?

Those thoughts and many more were erupting throughout my mind, making me become more and more insane by each passing second. My feet continued to pound against the ground, matching my throbbing migraine. My eyes stayed glued to the pavement until I heard a sharp chuckle, again making me halt. The tears were still coursing down my face as I brought my eyes upwards, glancing to my side into an alley way. There stood Steve, and some other people I don't know.

I couldn't tear my eyes away, even when the little boy shot his arrow gun at Darren, who dropped to the ground listlessly. Steve just glanced at the boy, his happiness just exuding from his skin. My whole skin tightened up and the tears continued falling, the numbness taking over. And, before I knew it, Steve looked at me and I felt the whole world crashing around my frail body.

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry guys! I don't have Book Eleven in the Darren Shan Saga with me so I didn't know how to really describe the soccer stadium or the town… so I just made most of that up. Anyways, I'm very sorry for updating so late. Anyways, review and I promise I'll update sooner! :D


	41. Feelings of Guilt: Chapter Fourty One

**Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers**

**Feelings of Regret and Guilt **

**Disclaimer: **I am not Darren Shan

**Author's Note: **Thanks everyone for the reviews! And, again, I apologize for the late update. Now enjoy!

**Alexandria's Point of View**

My whole body was frozen still, like an ice sculpture. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't do _anything. _My thoughts were all jumbled together, leaving me a confused and lonely mess. My gaze faltered and I found my eyes darting away, trying to ignore the scene that I had just saw. But, I just couldn't forget the _look _in his eyes when he saw me. He looked at me with a pure pain and anguish that made me think that he never would have done anything bad to me. And yet, he did.

My eyes were just glued to the ground now, tears just threatening to come out. I wanted to run away like a coward, but I couldn't because I _had _to stay so Darren would end up being safe. But, I doubted I would even be able to blow a hit in this state.

I had to be strong, I had to be courageous, I had to be everything I _wasn't. _A small, fake smile made its way to my lips, coating my porcelain colored skin as I turned around and walked towards them, trying to not make eye contact. My whole skin was becoming colder by the second, making me more intone with my surroundings. None of them had moved as I kneeled down beside Darren, sizing him up. He seemed like he was going to be fine, so sucking all of my problems up, I scooped him up in my arms and backed away, my eyes flashing past each of them.

First, they just flickered past the two most recent killers, and then a little boy. I didn't hold much interest in him, but I just knew he was Annie's boy. He looked like her in some ways, and in some other ways he looked like his father. Then, they reached a girl. She was beautiful, the perfect brunette hair that didn't look like mud the way mine did, the perfect tanned skin, she was just _perfect _looking. Jealousy coursed through my veins, hot and cold at the same time. Bitterness went along with it as my eyes finally reached Steve.

My whole face faltered and my façade dropped, leaving me completely vulnerable and readable. He looked the same, the same bright blue eyes, the same silver hair, the same fighter physique, the same _everything. _And at that second, he put his arm around the _girl's _waist, which earned a high-pitched giggle. Cringing outwardly, I glanced down at Darren and I knew he needed some help, and _quick. _I was trying very hard not to be selfish and start bawling on the spot, and I succeeded when I finally turned around, confidence just oozing from my body as I said, "You have a lot of nerve to cheat on me, Leonard."

And with that, I began to walk away, feeling very proud of myself and extremely numb, until I heard him say, "You too have loads of nerve to cheat on me, Bennett." I had stopped in my tracks when I heard him speak those words, not even knowing what he was saying. But, I did slightly comprehend as I turned around, glaring at him.

"I'm not cheating on you… I never really have." I retorted, gazing at the arm that was wrapped around the girl's waist. Almost automatically, it was gone, and he was right in my face, staring me down. I stared back, his oceanic eyes drowning me as I tried to keep my cool… but to no avail.

I quickly found that my eyes started to water up as I turned away from him, trying to hide my now red face. He made no move to make me turn around, but I did feel his warm breath on the back of my neck as he murmured, "What do you mean by that… Maria told me you cheated on me with that bastard Addison."

My back stiffened as he confessed, the bile rising up in my throat. A series of expletives flew out of my mouth as I twirled back around, not caring if he saw me crying or not. "I'm not cheating on you, and I never will. Maybe, Addison did kiss me once or twice, but it was for the Cirque du Freak." His eyes widened once he heard me, his mouth finally curling up into a smile.

"But, you're cheating on me… so, have fun with your new girlfriend." I murmured, now yanking my whole heart out by saying those simple words and walking away. Immediately, his hand found its way to my shoulder and stopped me, causing a few more tears to fall towards the ground. He started to say something, but once again, I twisted around and placed my hand on his mouth in a halting manner, causing him to stop speaking.

"Please, it's best if it were this way… now, you can be with someone on your own side instead of on your enemy's. I'm sure we will see each other again soon, but, please, just let me leave now." I gasped out, my eyes closed the whole time. Darren's weight was now starting to put the pressure on me, and I didn't even wait for Steve to answer as I rushed off, hoping the pain would soon be replaced with the numbness.

*~*

**Maria's Point of View**

"Are you guys going to come back here soon?" I asked, talking loudly into the cell-phone's speaker. I could hear a muffled 'Yes' from Gannen, and I sighed in relief. My feelings had been growing stronger and stronger for him from the past few days, resulting me in becoming a flustered, hormonal mess. Having someone I _might _be falling for right now wasn't in my agenda… plus, I was feeling extremely guilty for what I told Steve earlier. Not exactly earlier, more like two weeks ago. When I told him Alex was cheating on him, when she wasn't.

Groaning, I fell back against my bed and stared up at the ceiling, feeling guilty for one of the many times. Every night when I try to go to sleep, I regret everything that I've done to hurt anyone that I used to actually have a nice relationship with. Blinking my eyes, I realized that the only person I really actually liked anymore was Gannen. He was just so nice… and sweet… and handsome.

I mumbled some incoherent expletives as I realized that I _was _falling for him, and I was falling hard.


	42. Dying on the Inside: Chapter Fourty Two

**Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers**

**Dying on the Inside**

**Disclaimer: **I am not Darren Shan.

**Alexandria's Point of View**

My body felt like ice and looked like an imperfect sculpture as I perched myself up against my bed, staring out the window. I had just gotten back to the Cirque du Freak with Darren in tow, and, of course, everyone ran to his rescue. Jealousy sprung to life and intertwined with the hatred and pain that coursed through my veins. It started to sting in my poisoned blood, making my almost fake breathing stop to a halt.

My eyes lowered down to the ground as my vital organs started to tighten together, constricting any method I had of getting away from my melancholy life. It kept breaking together, squeezing the life out of me, ripping out my happiness and hope.

Steve's words kept ringing through my mind, blocking out anybody else's words. They kept screaming at me, making me bring my hands up to my ears and press into them, hoping to end the sound of his low, yet still boyish, voice. That didn't work and I found myself walking over to my dresser and pulling out an MP3 player.

I yanked at the headphones and pushed them into my ears, making them go in deeper and deeper. Once that was done, I pressed the on button and automatically the music started playing.

"_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye" _the feminine voice rang out, breaking out other voices. But, the lyrics did nothing to help me as I scoffed and thought, _I sure as hell didn't listen to my heart when I left Steve._

So, immediately, I flicked the switch to the next song and leaned back against my bed, shutting my eyes tightly.

"_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man. Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend." _The techno upbeat was getting very annoying and the lyrics were stupid, I thought.

"Bad boys are for pricks…" I hissed out loud, trying to comfort myself in a weird manner.

"_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there, 'cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares. Someone to love with my life in their hands, there's gotta be somebody for me like that" _There was, but now he's gone.

The dry tears started to prick at my face as I slammed the MP3 player on the ground, in the process of ripping out the headphones too. I didn't want to listen to the singer's voices, as I would rather be tortured by _his _angelic, yet horrifying, voice.

His voice kept coming in and out of my ears, his face popping up in my mind. I kept trying to think about something else, but I just couldn't. Not when his anguished face kept on haunting me and bothering me.

But, almost in a second, something else showed up in my mind. There, in my old neighborhood, was my old family. My father was sitting by my mother, his hand encrusted into hers almost permanently and my sister was crouched on the grass, grinning like a maniac.

The bile rose back into my throat as I thought about the fact that my dad was gone, and that he was never coming back. And, to think that he was replaced by that old geezer? My mom deserves better than that.

The tears started to try and come out again, but this time they stayed in my eyes. The water was making my eyesight horrible and it was blurred like crazy, but I didn't care. I just didn't want to cry.

Not now, not ever.

"Alexandria…?" someone's voice called, finally breaking my trance like state. My body stiffened as I stood up and looked towards the door, noticing Debbie looking uncomfortable in an odd way.

"Oh, hey, Debbie." I replied, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. I smiled at her, albeit a weak one, and that's when she fell for my act. She smiled back and walked towards me, motioning that I sit on the bed.

I did as she wanted, but not before feeling that sorrowful feeling surge through my veins once again. I flinched on the outside and Debbie frowned, staring down at the ground.

"Alex, you can't fool me." She murmured, looking back at me. I noticed that there were tears in her eyes and my mouth opened wide, taken by surprise. Why was she crying? I thought that Debbie was strong and independent, and those types of girls just don't cry on a random outburst.

All of a sudden, the salt water in her eyes started to overflow, hitting the ground and my bed. They kept coming and coming, faster and faster, and I didn't know what to do until it hit me. The last time I had seen someone really cry was with Maria, and I comforted her the best I could do. So, I decided that I would do the same with Debbie, even if it was killing me on the inside.

"Debbie," I started, scooting over closer to her. "Don't cry… everything's fine! See my grin?" I smiled, trying to make her feel better. But, I failed epically as she responded with,

"You don't know that everything's fine. But, you can hope that it is… and, you want to know why I'm crying?"

"Yes."

"It's because you're like a sister to me, one that I never had. And, I wish you would tell me what happened between you and Steve… but, at this point, I don't really mind. All I care about right now is that your okay and that Darren is fine, and both things are going wrong."

"I-"

"Alex, don't say anything. Just promise me that you won't do anything drastic like get yourself killed?" she questioned, now standing up.

I looked up at her and I saw a determination flaming in her eyes, alongside a sadness that I knew from the pits of my heart. And, I knew at that point I had to keep myself breathing, even if it felt like I was already dead on the inside.

"I promise."

**Author's Note: **I'm very sorry everyone that I haven't been updating that much lately! I just haven't really had the time and I haven't really felt like it… but I got the urge to write like an hour ago so I did! Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this… only about five to ten more chapters to go, guys! Now, review dears :D


	43. Drowning: Chapter Fourty Three

**Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers**

**Drowning**

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Darren Shan.

**Alexandria's Point of View**

It had been a week since we had gotten back and I still felt miserable.

I was sitting on one of the few steps in front of my caravan, watching Darren and a few others go into Mr. Tall's home. The jealousy feeling that I used to get was now gone, now replaced with a numbness that I had come to appreciate.

Sighing, I brushed aside some of the brunette locks that had escaped from my ponytail and secured them back in the elastic band, my eyes flashing to the right ever so slightly. My face drooped downwards in surprise or out of amazement, I didn't know which.

There, watching me from afar was Addison.

I hadn't really talked to him lately, seeing as how he was still avoiding me, but now was my chance. Waving him over, the bile started to rise in my throat once I felt that burning feeling evaporate my heart, almost leaving me gasping for air.

"Alexandria, are you alright?" he asked, leaning down. His breath started to rush over my face, shocking me out of my own reprieve. I yelled out a random expletive of surprise and a few members of the Cirque looked at me like I was a lunatic, but right then I didn't care.

"Oh, you scared me!"

"You called me over… what do you need?"

It was silent then and I felt like something was suffocating me, causing the words that I was planning on saying for the past minute to escape my mind. Feeling like a bumbling idiot, I quickly came up with an excuse _not _to talk to him.

"I'll be right back, got to use the bathroom." I stated, now jumping to my feet and rounding about a corner of another caravan. After I was a few inches away, I glanced over my shoulder and saw him looking at me like a confused puppy, but I didn't mind.

Huffing out some excess air, I walked into the old stadium's bathroom and locked the door, making sure everyone knew not to disturb me. Once that was done, I crept over towards the mirror and stared at my face.

I never really considered myself downright ugly, but right then, I did.

Permanent red stains tinted my pallid skin, making it look like I was even more scarred on the outside then on the inside. My eyes seemed like the color of dirt mixed in with grass, which wasn't very pretty.

My hair, on the other hand, looked like a bird's nest filled to the brim with mud.

Scowling at myself, I turned the faucet towards the right and the cold water started to spout out quickly. Bringing my hands down, I let the cool material rush over my wrists, calming some of the temporary scratches down.

After a few more minutes of that, I still found myself not moving. It was as if I was still like that irregular statue from a week ago, but this time I looked even worse.

But, I wasn't a statue. I had feelings.

And the feelings I had left me hoping and wanting to be more like a statue in that way.

Tears started to prick at my eyes once I turned the water off, now leaning up against the sink. My whole body felt as if it were frozen, like I was chilled like an ice-cube all the way to my almost none-pulsating heart. But, I wasn't.

I still felt as if I was already dead on the inside.

Remembering my conversation with Debbie, a soft smile curled my lips upwards. I gasped out of surprise as this was the first time I had actually smiled for real in a long time. That only made it move upwards even more, but it stopped moving once some salt water made its way into my lips.

The water kept catching itself in my cracked lips, like rainwater to a well. I found myself tasting it, yearning for the smell. The saltiness began to burn at my skin, drowning me in the rain like substance.

But, it wouldn't stop coming.

I kept going under and under the currents as the fluid continued to run down my eyes like a waterfall, making my breathing completely stop. Now, it was silent.

The tears kept falling to the ground, but even that didn't make a noise.

I felt alone now, and the quietness was killing me on the outside.

Wanting someone to talk to more than anything at that moment, I brought my body upwards and brushed away the tears, hoping that they would stop momentarily. Once I did that, I made my way towards the door, but then stopped once I heard a heart curdling scream fill the air.

I could hear people yelling, and blood being splashed about the place. My breath started once again, but it was hitched in my throat. I felt like I was immobilized then, and the curiosity was overriding any feeling I had then.

But, almost instantly, I gained back control and ran outside, gasping at what I saw.

There, I saw Mr. Tall lying down in the grass motionlessly with blood spewing out of a large gash, but I also noticed a short man and a hefty woman watching over him.

The tears started again as I thought about death, and right then, I wouldn't mind if I actually _was _in Mr. Tall's place.

I mean, feeling pain was better than nothing, right?

**Author's Note: **Argh, I feel like I rushed this too much! Anyways, I'm proud of myself for getting this out in the open quicker then I usually do, and for that, you guys should review! I would really appreciate it :D


	44. Death: Chapter Fourty Four

**Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers**

**Death**

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Darren Shan.

**Author's Note: **Ah, I just got back home from vacation! Not that it really matters, though… anyways, I finally have Book 11 from the series for reference, so that's good. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please enjoy and review!

**Alexandria's Point of View**

I stumbled over towards the trio, dreading what was to come. It was eerily quiet once I was beside them all, staring down at Mr. Tall. He was still, frozen even, and there was sweat and blood mixing on his forehead. Bile started to rise in my throat as I stuttered, "W-what happened to h-him?"

"He got attacked." The woman answered, still staring down at him.

Hastily, I turned towards her and looked down, wondering what on earth she actually was.

"Stop staring, Alexandria."

Then, I turned again, but this time towards the tiny man. He was short, shorter than the woman, and he was squeezing onto a heart shaped watch that sent chills up my spine. But, I ignored that.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, I know everything about you, my dear." He purred, not paying any attention to the dying man lying in front of us. Instead, he stepped closer to me and stared up into my eyes, seeing the fear clear in them.

"You're scared of me, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not." I lied, crossing my arms across my chest.

He just chuckled sadisticly while turning away from me and began to walk away, and strangely, I followed. I didn't know why I did, but I just felt the need to.

"Alexandria," he started, staring down at his watch. "You need to know something that you may or may not like."

My heart started racing as I walked up to him, questions filling up my face. He looked over at me and stated as bluntly and as evilly as he could, "You're going to die."

I wanted to speak, but my mouth was too dry. My body felt as if it were paralyzed then, like he had frozen it with his chilling words. Automatically, the sweat started to run down my brow as I heard him also say, "The vampires are just up ahead, running after the snake's kid kidnappers. You better catch up to them."

Nodding, my feet started to pound against the ground as my heart slowed down again, this time my pulse stopping for sure.

*~*

By this time, I had run out of the stadium and was now standing on the hill that was overlooking the flowing river. My hair whipped against my face as my eyes scanned down the area, noticing that Vancha, Alice, and Evra were going down towards the right, heading towards the heart of the town. But, to my left, Darren, Harkat, and Debbie were going closer towards the river.

Gulping, I made a fast decision as I decided to go with Darren's group, still trying to ignore those prodding thoughts about death in my mind.

Soon enough, those thoughts penetrated through my barrier and I thought I was going through torture when they did. I couldn't help it when that happened, I mean, who wouldn't think about it once they were told they were actually going to die?

Not like anyone except me has gone through that in a situation like this before, though.

Quickly, I made my way beside Debbie and was running beside her, faking a grin under my mop of hair. She looked surprised and frowned, but that quickly went to a smile, but that disappeared again once she spotted Darren fighting against James and the boy who was Steve's.

I halted to a stop as the tears started to prick at my eyes, but I wiped them away because I knew I had to be strong. I just had to be, and I didn't have a choice on the matter.

As I tried to ignore that, I watched Harkat proceed to hit at James with his weapon, which resulted in a gush of blood to cover Darren, seeing as how our enemy was lying on top of him. Suppressing a scream with my hand, I stared at the only other half-vampire who was now pressing his knife into the only child in the area's throat, looking like he could kill him.

"No!" Debbie screamed, racing over towards Darren. Terror was clear in her voice, and that scared me a bit.

She was panting hard once she reached her boyfriend, staring up at him with bloodshot eyes.

"No!"

"Why not?" Darren snarled, still holding onto the kid.

"He's a child!"

"No—he's Steve Leopard's son," he contradicted her, still looking like he could kill anyone. "A killer, like his father."

My heart began to race up again and their words were blocked out of my head as I glanced towards the left, trying to get rid of that picture in my mind. But, that didn't work and I found that I was now hoping that death would come quick and fast for me.

*~*

After what seemed like hours, when in reality was only minutes, we were on the move again. I was right by Debbie, permanently glued to her side. She seemed to be a replacement for Maria, but that was terrible, since she was better than she ever was.

Sighing quietly, I glanced over at her and watched her talk to Alice on the phone, still staying calm and composed.

I sometimes wished I could be like that.

*~*

Now, we were hurrying through the streets with the kid in tow, who I had learned whose name was Darius. We were going through back alleys to avoid any attention, but we all stopped when Harkat went to a slow.

"What is it?" Darren asked, watching the shortest member of our group cock his head sideways.

"Footsteps… behind us. Can't you hear?"

"My ears are plugged up. Are you certain?"

"Yes. I think it's just one person, but I… could be wrong." Harkat replied with, staring down at the ground hard with his huge, green eyes.

"We can't fight and hold on to Darius at the same time," Debbie stated. "If we're to make a stand, we should either tie him up or let him go."

"I'm not letting him go anywhere," Darren muttered, looking my good friend straight in the eye. "You two proceed. If R.V. leads the others to Steve, you need to be there with Darius, to trade for Shancus. I'll stay and deal with this. If I can, I'll catch up."

"Don't be stupid. We've got to stick together." Debbie hissed in a venomous voice, glaring.

"Do what I say!" he snapped back just as harshly, making even I step backwards out of amazement.

"Come on," Harkat said to Debbie. "We can't talk to him when he's… like this. Besides, he's right, it makes more sense this way."

"But the danger—"

"He's a Vampire Prince. He knows all about danger."

Harkat then jerked Darius ahead, limping forward as quickly as he could. Debbie and I followed, seeing as how we couldn't do anything else. Then, as we continued on, we waited for Darren to join us again.

*~*

Sooner than I thought, Darren came back again, but this time he was joined by the hairy woman. I stiffened from the reminder she left me of the short man, but tried to ignore it to the best of my ability.

It was quiet then, but that went away once we met up with Vancha and Evra about an hour later.

"He went in a few minutes ago," Vancha said. "Alice has gone around the back, in case he tries to escape that way."

Swiftly, I noticed that they had tracked R.V. to the building we were standing in front of.

I felt this prodding at my heart once again as I stared up at the structure, it being a deep gray with jagged stones and broken windows. Chills multiplied through my body once Darren spoke again.

"I know this place. It's an old movie theater. This is where the Cirque Du Freak performed when Steve and I were kids. I should have guessed this was where he'd come. It brings everything full circle. Stuff like that is important to a maniac like Steve."

"He's not a maniac…" I muttered under my breath, my heart breaking even more.

They didn't seem to notice me though, as Darius countered with, "You shut up about my dad!"

"You think Leonard's inside?" Vancha questioned, cutting off the kid.

"I'm sure of it."

"What about Shancus?" Evra hissed, trembling from anxiety. "Will he harm my son?"

"Not as long as we hold _his _son in captive."

Everything else I blocked out, seeing as how I didn't want to hear about them bashing Steve. Even though he might be a killer, the Vampanze Lord, and all in all a bad person, I still had those stupid feelings for him. I hated them with a passion now, since they were the main thing that was causing me this pain.

But, once everyone started to move again, I held my grudge aside and followed, half hoping and half dreading to see Steve now.


	45. You Monster: Chapter Fourty Five

**Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers**

**You Monster**

**Disclaimer: **I am not Darren Shan.

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the last chapter, it was really bad, in my opinion… anyways, I got bored so I decided to write this one! Hope ya'll enjoy and review :)

**Third Point of View**

The whole group was inside the building now, just leaving out Alexandria. She was standing in front of the door, gripping onto the knob and she felt this peculiar feeling pulse through her system. It was weird, like butterflies and snakes were dancing in her stomach, which resulted in a somewhat crush-like feeling mixed in with fear.

She tried to shake it away as she chanted in her head some words of bad encouragement.

_If we mess up here, don't worry about it. If what that short man said was true… then, I just shouldn't._

Sighing, she finally opened it up and the air felt damp, the humidity clinging to her dirty clothing. Her feet pounding against the ground was the only noise that could be heard.

The darkness was making her view not very clear as she stumbled across the ground, but she froze when she faintly heard someone call, "Impressive, isn't it?"

Lifting her eyes, she noticed that she was standing behind her whole group, but completely out of eye. They widened once she looked out at the stage, noticing that Steve was sitting behind one log.

She choked out some ugly curse words as she jumped backwards even more, not knowing whether or not that she should be out there or in the cover of darkness. She decided to do the latter part.

Alex's face was crunched up in a visible pain as she watched Vancha draw out a shuriken and throw it at her old beau. It tightened up even more so as she waited for him to be hit, but to her relief, he was out of reach of the throwing star.

She let out a visible sigh and a conflict began to rage inside of her mind.

_Damn, I shouldn't be hoping that he won't get hit… I should be wishing that he _will. _Stupid vampire alliances…_

"Bad luck, Sire. Care to make it the best throw out of three?" Steve laughed, causing an inner cord in the female vampire to twitch out of pain. She knew she shouldn't be hurting… but, she still did. It was as if it were irrevocable… like she was stuck with it forever.

That would suck.

"Maybe I can get him." Alice muttered, now stepping past Vancha. She raised her pistol high in the air and fired, but it made no further than the shuriken.

"Is that the preliminaries out of the way, or do you want to take a few more potshots?"

"I could possibly leap the pit." Vancha said dubiously, staring past the rows of stakes that stood between him and the man that he was dying to kill.

"Don't be ridiculous," Darren grunted, staring straight ahead like he was frozen in time.

Alex found herself holding her breath out of anxiety and nervousness, each of those feelings causing her body to become paralyzed with fear.

"I don't see anybody else." Debbie whispered, just faintly enough so that the eavesdropper could hear.

"Where's your army?"

"Around and about," Steve replied to Vancha sweetly, almost too sweetly. It was as if he were being fake, and knowing him, he probably was.

"Didn't you bring them with you?"

"Not tonight," Steve replied, picking at his nails. "I don't need them. The only people sharing the stage with me are my fairy godmother – a.k.a. Gannen Harst – a certain Righteous Vampanze, a girl whose obsessed with your kind, and a very scared young snake-boy. What's his name again, R.V.?"

"Shancus."

"Shancus!" Evra roared, looking like he could jump past all of those stakes just to save his son. "Are you all right?"

There was no reply, and Alex's heart sank. Even though she barely knew the kid, she still felt sad that he was being kept away from his family.

"He's a spirited lad. A bit loud though, hence the gag. Some of the language he uses… Shocking! I don't know where kids today pick up such filthy words." Steve paused, staring straight at Alex's hiding spot, which resulted at her creeping further backwards. "By the way, how's my own beloved flesh and blood doing? I can't see too well from here."

"I'm fine, Dad!" Darius shouted. "But they killed Morgan! The grey one cut off his head with an axe!"

"How grisly." Steve didn't sound the least bit upset, which troubled most of the group, mainly Alex. "I told you they were savages, son. No respect for life."

The girl vampire soon felt a sense of anger overcome her, resulting in her jumping out from her spot and yelling, "Listen here, jerk. There not savages, they just killed him for revenge for killing Mr. Tall! Well, I think they did… that's what they told me."

Steve seemed at a loss for words and his face faltered to a look of surprise and sadness mixed with amazement, much to Alex's almost unrealistic happiness.

"Is this true?" Gannen called out from behind the log, still ignoring his so called master's stance. Steve looked like he couldn't look away from the girl, like if he did it would kill him. It seemed as if he were trying to say words with his eyes to her… but she still couldn't understand.

She couldn't understand _why _he was doing this to her.

He had already killed her on the inside, what more could he want but her to be obliterated? Oh, wait, that was about to happen anyways.

"Yes," R.V. mumbled, now interrupting Alex's mini-conflict. "He shot him."

"How do you know he killed him?" Steve asked, finally looking away and towards the ground. "Tall might have simply been wounded."

"No," Evanna answered, speaking the first words of the encounter. "He is dead. Morgan James murdered him."

It was silent for a bit, and Alex could feel Debbie staring at her, asking for an explanation for her outburst… but, strangely, she couldn't explain it. She was just overcome with this feeling to stick up for them, like she actually _wanted _Steve to just shut up about them being enemies.

Which, technically, she did.

"Is that you, Lady Evanna?"

"Yes."

"Not up to mischief, I hope, like siding with the vampires?" Steve asked, causing Alex yet again to want to yell at him for being an idiot. It wasn't like being a vampire was a bad thing… it just wasn't that good.

"I have never taken sides between the vampires and vampanze, and have no intention of starting now."

"That's okay then," Steve chuckled, still looking down in a somewhat ashamed manner. "Interesting about Mr. Tall. I always thought he couldn't be killed by ordinary weapons. I'd have gone after him a long time ago if I'd known he could be so easily bumped off."

"Gone after him for what?" Darren shouted, seeming more aggressive by the passing minutes.

"Harboring criminals."

"You're the only criminal here."

"See how _they_," Alex cringed, thinking that he also meant her in a way. "Slander me, son? They soil this world with their murderous presence, then point the finger of blame elsewhere. That's always been the vampire way."

The girl shivered now, feeling colder than she ever felt before.

"Let's cut the crap," Darren called, stepping forward. "You didn't lead us here for a war of words. Are you coming out from behind that log or not?"

"Not!" Steve cackled, causing mostly everyone in that room to cringe from the sound. "Do you think I'm insane? You'd cut me down dead!"

"Then why did you bring us here?"

"I want to chat, Darren, with you and Alex. But, firstly, with you. I'd like to discuss a peace treaty."

Alex then proceeded to knot her hands together nervously, like she felt as if she would be killed by him. Although, she thought that it wouldn't be a possibility out of Steve.

"I doubt she'd want to talk to you again. And, maybe you'd want to become my blood-brother." Darren jeered back, a venomous look in his eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not. I'll just have to ask her later. Anyways, in a way, I already am," Steve replied cryptically. "You missed Tommy's funeral while you were recovering."

Darren cursed fiercely, but quietly.

"Why kill Tommy? Why drag him into your warped web of revenge? Did _he _'betray' you too?"

"No," Steve said. "Tommy was my friend. Even while others were bad-mouthing me, he stuck by me. I had nothing against him. A great goalkeeper too."

"Then why have him killed?" Darren screamed, causing some people to flinch, but it was mainly only the girls.

"What are you talking about," Darius cut in, stepping forward. "You killed Tom Jones. Morgan and R.V. tried to stop you, but… That's right, isn't it, Dad?"

"I told you, son," Steve responded with, looking awfully cocky. "You can't believe anything a vampire says. Pay no attention to him."

"Didn't you wonder how Tommy got his ticket to the Cirque Du Freak?"

Alex felt like she had a knife jabbed into her heart just from what he said. She knew she shouldn't let him have that much power of her, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't help anything that had to do with him.

"I just assumed…" Darren stopped midway. "You set him up!"

"Of course. With your help. Remember the ticket you gave to Darius? He passed it on. Tommy was opening a sports store, signing autographs. Darius went along and 'swapped' his ticket for a signed soccer ball. We still have it lying around somewhere. Could be a collector's item soon." Steve chuckled, smiling deviously.

"You're sick," Darren snarled, and for once, Alex actually agreed with him. "Using a child to do your dirty work – disgusting."

"Not really," Steve disagreed. "It just shows how highly I value the young."

"You couldn't have known for sure that Tommy would run into me at the show."

"No, but I guessed he would. If he hadn't, I'd have worked out some other way to maneuver you together. I didn't need to, but I liked the idea. Him being here at the same time as us was providence. I'm just slightly miffed that Alan wasn't here too – that would have made for a complete reunion." Steve replied, glancing towards the side of the room.

"What about my cup ticket? How did you find out about that?"

"I phoned Tommy that morning. He was astonished – first he bumps into his old pal Darren, then he hears from his old buddy Steve. What a coincidence! I faked astonishment too. I asked all about you. Learned that you were coming to the match. He invited me as well, but I said I couldn't make it."

"Very clever." Darren complimented him, albeit icily.

"Not especially," Steve retorted with false modesty. "I simply used his innocence to ensnare you. Manipulating the innocent is child's play. I'm surprised you didn't see through it. You need to work on your paranoia, Darren. Suspect everyone, even those beyond suspicion – that's my motto."

Vancha, Alex noticed, edged up closer to Darren, whispering, "If you keep him talking, maybe I can slip out back and attack him from the rear."

Instantly, the female half vampire felt a jolt at her heart and she went to stop him, but quickly made herself stop. She was just hurting herself more in this process, and why do that? It was stupid, really, why save him when your whole race could be happy?

But, said person wouldn't be happy. She would be miserable.

Darren nodded his head faintly, watching Vancha slide away from him slowly, which Alex also did. Water started to drip from her eyes, but it was disguised in the darkness, thankfully, but Steve still noticed. His eyes widened ever so slightly, but he kept that in check almost as soon as it appeared.

"Tommy told me he'd been in contact with you in the past," Darren said loudly, masking the sound of Vancha's footsteps. "He said there was something about you that he had to tell me the next time we met, after the match."

"I can guess what that was." Steve purred, still looking like a devil.

"Care to share it with me?"

"Not yet," he said, then his tone changed instantly. "If you take one more step towards the door, Mr. March, the snake-boy dies."

"Leave my son alone!" Evra screamed, stepping forward as the tears pricked at his eyes. "If you harm him, I'll kill you! I'll put you through so much agony, you'll pray for death!"

"My!" Steve cooed, his eyes widening slightly. "Such vindictiveness! You seem to have the knack of driving all your friends to violence, Darren. Or do you deliberately surround yourself with violent people?"

"Stuff it! Are you going to fight or not?"

"I already answered that question. We'll fight soon, have no fear, but this is neither the time nor the place. There's a rear tunnel – newly carved – that we'll leave by shortly. By the time you pick your way through the stakes, we'll be far out of reach."

"Then what are you waiting for? Get the hell out!"

"Not yet," Steve said, his voice hardening. "There's the sacrifice to make first. In the old days, a sacrifice was always made before a large battle, to appease the gods. Now, it's true that the vampanze don't have any official gods, but to be on the safe side…"

"No!" Evra screamed, looking demented.

"Don't!"

"Gannen! You can't allow this!" Vancha roared.

"I have no say in it, brother."

"Ready, R.V.?"

"I'm not sure about this, man." R.V. said uneasily.

"Don't disobey me!" Steve growled, glaring at someone behind the log. "I made you and I can break you. Now, you bearded, armless freak – are you ready?"

"Yes."

Vancha cursed violently and rushed forwards, towards the stakes. Harkat lumbered after him as Alice and Debbie fired on the log protecting Steve, but their bullets couldn't pierce it. Darren stood, clutching at his knife.

"Dad?" Darius called out softly, still trembling. All the mayhem stopped then, everyone now staring at the kid. "You're not really going to kill him, are you?"

"Be quiet!" Steve snapped, now glaring at his son. "You don't understand what's happening."

"But… he's just a kid… like me. You can't –"

"Shut up! I'll explain later! Just –"

"No," Darren interrupted, now standing beside Darius. "There won't be any 'later'. If you kill Shancus, I'll kill Darius."

Alex gasped inwardly as Evanna let out a small cooing noise, but everyone ignored her.

"You're bluffing. You couldn't kill a child."

"He could," Debbie answered. "Darren was going to kill him earlier. Harkat stopped him. He said we'd need the boy to trade for Shancus. Otherwise Darren would have killed him. Darius – is that the truth?"

"Yes," Darius moaned, and everyone noticed that he was weeping. The tears on his face were streaming down towards the floor, staining his shirt. Alex felt another pang of sadness at her heart for the boy.

"Very well, throw away your weapons and we'll swap the two boys." Steve snorted, after he muttered something quietly that sounded like a curse.

"You think we'll entrust ourselves to your tender mercies? Release Shancus and we'll turn your son over." Vancha huffed, glaring at Steve.

"Not until you shed your weapons." Steve insisted, not backing down.

"And allow you to mow us down?" Vancha challenged, sneering.

There was a short pause that was followed by the sound of Steve throwing his arrow-gun away, far across the stage.

"Gannen," he said, "Am I carrying any other weapons?"

"A sword and two knives."

"I don't mean those. Do I have any long range weapons?" Steve growled, glaring down at the ground.

"No."

"What about you and R.V.?"

"We have none either."

"I know you don't believe a word I say," Steve shouted. "But you trust your own brother, don't you? He's a pure vampanze – he'd kill himself before he'd utter a lie."

"Aye." Vancha muttered

"Then throw away your weapons. We won't attack if you don't."

"Do it. He's tied, just like we are. He won't risk his own son's life." Darren hissed after Vancha turned to him for advice.

Everyone in Alex's group threw their weapons towards the ground, resulting in a clanging noise, although Darren kept his knife to Darius's throat.

Steve then stepped out from behind the log, grinning like a maniac.

"Out you come, boys." Steve ordered, making R.V. and Gannen emerge from behind the log, which also made the only female in their group's head pop upwards out of confusion. Alex felt an urge to go across the stakes and slap her, but she withheld that as she watched the scene progress ahead.

"I'll take the reptile. You go get the plank and extend it across the pit." Steve said, reaching for Shancus, who was in R.V.'s hands.

R.V. handed the boy towards Steve and he retreated towards the rear of the stage. When he got back, he was dragging a long plank forward. It looked awkward, really awkward because he couldn't get a decent grip on it.

Steve kept staring at all of Alex's group like a hawk, especially said girl. She felt shivers run up her back every time he looked at her, but she tried to ignore it.

"Remember the games we played when we were children?" Steve asked, stroking Shancus's hair. The boy visibly cringed like he was disgusted to even be in the same room as that man.

"What games?" Darren frowned.

"'Dare' games."

R.V. and Gannen looked around the room, confused, but Steve's face was still expressionless, but his eyes were alive with insane glee. "One of us would say, 'I dare you do to this,' and stick his hand in a fire or jab a pin in his leg. The other would have to copy him. Remember?"

"No!" Darren moaned, and both he and Alex knew what was coming.

"I dare you to do this, Darren." Steve whispered dreadfully, causing all of the group's hope to shatter like broken glass.

Alex closed her eyes tightly as her once love seized Shancus's head tightly and twisted it sharply to the left, and then the right. Shancus's neck snapped sharply as Steve dropped him towards the floor.

"I can't believe I love a monster like him…" Alex muttered, just barely enough so that he could hear, and turned on the heel of her shoe and went back into the darkness, not believing what she had just seen.


	46. Fate Twisted Us: Chapter Fourty Six

**Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers**

**Fate Twisted Us**

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Darren Shan.

**Author's Note: **Hmm, I don't know if I like this chapter or not… anyways, please review and enjoy! :D

Alex was now waiting outside, leaning up against the stone walls. Tears were threatening to stream down her face, but she held them in. She thought that it would be better not to cry at a time like this, seeing as how nothing could be done.

She sighed, now bringing one of her callused hands towards her cheek, staring – almost glaring – down at the ground. Earlier, she had acted rashly when she jumped out, she knew that, but right now, she didn't know _why _she said what she had said when she left him in there.

"_I can't believe I love a monster like him."_

Knowing that he had heard it only made things worse in her head, it just made her seem sadistic in a way. Like a monster on the verge of breaking out and destroying anything beautiful.

If there even was anything remotely beautiful on the world now.

Her skin started to heat up as she heard violent curse words flood out of the theater, filling the cold streets. She had thought that they would stop soon, but they only continued to become worse and worse.

But, then, it was deathly quiet.

Head shooting upwards, her eyes widened as she thought about what might have happened. Maybe someone had killed someone else, or maybe the enemy had gotten away. She didn't know, but she did care.

She cared so much about not knowing if he had been killed that it was hurting her physically, ripping her apart. Her curiosity started to become a flame, indulging into her skin as she fell against the wall, bringing her knees up to her chest.

Bringing her chin down towards them, she hid her eyes as the cars started to flash by, making the darkness become lighter. She was hiding her tears now, ashamed to be like this in public.

They started to come out faster, harder, until she finally began to weep with all of her heart. She felt like she was devastated, like her whole life and everything that she knew was all a _lie. _A complete and worthless lie.

And, she hated knowing that.

Her whole world had started to crash around her on that single day that she had seen her old teacher – and love – in that cavern, starting with Maria lying and betraying her, then Steve going with her, and then Addison coming into the whole equation and making her head become twirled with lies and grief.

But, finally, and what hurt the most was the fact that she still loved _him_.

She was an idiot for that, a love struck idiot who was protecting her own heart from being hurt anymore.

Alex found that her hands were intertwined together, becoming tighter with each tear that crashed against the ground. Her whole body was shaking frequently from her weeps and moans of pain, which became worse as she thought about what had just happened.

Steve had just _killed _someone. And, an innocent human being at that.

How could anyone be able to _do _something so retched and vile? Could they do it out of jealousy, out of bitterness?

Out of sadness?

She began to wonder if he was ever sad, if he even had a heart that could beat like any other person's. She knew that he _had _loved her, but she didn't know now. So, maybe, just maybe, he did have a heart back when he was younger.

Back when he hadn't even thought of hurting someone.

It was sad, to Alex, that one person could be twisted so horribly out of a misunderstanding… out of something that had _saved _their life.

That only made her weep more, for his lost life.

But, really, it was his fault for losing his own heart. He was the one who was stubborn, the one who wouldn't listen to Darren, or to anyone for that matter. It was him who brought this upon himself.

Her heart began to beat violently against her chest, reminding her that she was still a person, that she wasn't like him. She wouldn't give into anything that tempted her to go down that route, no matter what.

The tears began to let up, but not fully stopping, making her able of looking out from under her lashes to see some of the city before her own gaze. It was dark, but the flashing lights of cars filled the air, causing Alex to blink every time one shot into her own eyes.

Sighing again, she brought her face back down into the rough material of her pants, willing her eyes to become dry. But, they wouldn't.

It was too hard, trying to stop crying when everything wasn't going for you. Feeling like that was as if you were worthless, like you wanted your life to end.

And, in reality, isn't that what depressed Alex wanted?

Sure, maybe she still had some love in her heart, but she was bitter, she was sad; she was dead on the inside. She was everything that someone suicidal was.

But, she had already made a promise to Debbie – and to herself – not to do anything that would end her life suddenly, but what if she did? What if what the man in the yellow suit had said about her life _was _true in an essence, but only in her destroying herself?

She already knew that couldn't be true, but there was this prodding feeling at her chest that was saying that she could end the pain suddenly, that she could be in Paradise.

That she could never see him again.

But, oddly in a way, she did want to see him. She wanted to see him every day of her almost none-existent life.

That was horrible and wrong… to feel this way about one person who was a devil, who would kill you and rip you apart with any chance he got.

She still felt that way, and it was peculiar to her. Shouldn't she have gotten over him sooner? Or was fate just toying with her? Saying to her that she would never be over him, that she would be stuck with him for the rest of eternity.

She hoped not, she really hoped that was wrong.

Instantly, she felt a hand tap on her shoulder and she looked up, surprised to see Addison. His whole face was still, concealing whatever he felt, but he leaned down and answered the unasked question, "I was curious, so I followed you guys. What happened?"

"Death," the girl chocked, sniffing. "That's what happened."

"What do we know about death? If you're a vampire, you never truly die; you go to Paradise or end up as a lonely soul. But… I need to tell you something."

"What is that?"

"I have a plan, to dispose of someone."

Alex felt chills multiply through her spine, causing her to shiver and shut her eyes tightly. She knew who this someone was, but she didn't really want to be the one to dispose of him. Truthfully, she didn't want to have anything to do with him now.

Opening her eyes, she decided that if she – or someone else – got rid of him, the pain would end. But, she was being selfish in a way, but right then she didn't care.

"Tell me about it."


	47. Looks of Love: Chapter Fourty Seven

**Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers**

**Looks of Love**

**Disclaimer: **The last time I checked, I'm not Darren Shan.

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took me a while to update, but I have a good reason! I was at band camp and I had no time to write, only to sleep. So, don't be mad at me… anyways, hope ya'll enjoy this =)

After Addison had finished explaining his plan, Alex felt her heart was hammering against her chest in a way that suggested that she thought the feeling of finally getting rid of the dull ache was… _alluring_. Like she desired it, but then again, didn't.

It was peculiar to her, wanting and not wanting him to die.

There were pros and cons to that – she just didn't really know of any pros besides the fact that maybe, just maybe, she would stop being miserable. But, then again, she knew that if he died that she would end of regretting anything that she did to cause that.

She ignored that acknowledgment, as she was being illogical.

The half vampire dizzily stood up, emotions flooding her completely. But, yet again, she decided to be ignorant.

She saw that in her peripheral vision that the other vampire was smiling, a distant look in his eyes. Oddly, she smiled too.

After a few minutes, the silence stopped once Addison spoke, "Alex, we should go now. Let's not wait for them."

Alex's breath hitched quickly, not knowing why, but she just nodded. Following him quietly, she focused her dull eyes onto her feet, hoping and wishing that he wouldn't speak again. She wasn't really in the mood to discuss the fact that she would be literally helping him _kill _Steve if the rest of the group accepted, which she thought they wouldn't.

It was an in-honorable idea, especially when it made Alex feel like she was stabbing him in the back… almost intentionally.

A small gasp escaped from her lips once one of the many passing car's lights flashed into her eyes. Hastily, she brought her hand up towards them and began to rub. Seconds later, the girl removed her hands and found that Addison was staring at her like she was an idiot, something that she did not appreciate.

Glaring, she stumbled ahead of him, the heel of her shoe catching in the cracked cement. The other vampire made a move to catch her if she fell, as he did put his hand on her upper-arm, but he hadn't expected her to flinch away from him.

But, she didn't know she would react that way either.

She stared at him, surprised and somewhat dazed from the fact that she felt extremely dirty from just his touch. Finally, after so much time, she felt disgusted by him, but she concealed it well.

Addison quickly went back ahead of her, putting his hands into his pockets. Quietly, Alex sighed as she felt something prick at the bandages that were tightened around her heart. She found that her arms were crossing over her chest as to stop the throbbing that was occurring, but it only made it worse.

Water started to make its way into her eyes, causing her throat to tighten up in a not-so-good way. The girl was being extremely stubborn from thinking that he might see her cry, so she bottled it up and withstood the pain that stabbed at her from each step they took.

*~*

Alex was lying down on her twin sized bed, staring up at the ceiling. Faintly she heard people talking and running around outside like a worldwide epidemic had just struck then, and truth be told, that just might possibly be right.

Well, if you considered the final fight between Steve and Darren an epidemic.

Strangely, the girl felt her throat tighten again from the fact that oddly enough, the group had actually _gone _for Addison's plan. They all thought it was the next best damn thing that could happen.

She knew that there was a possibility that _she _would die if Steve didn't care much about her, but she had this odd feeling telling her that he would… that he would save her from death. The saltwater started to spring out of her eyes, but she didn't care.

Tears streamed down her face vicariously as she thought that she would be killing in a sense, but not completely. She was the one to keep him distracted while someone else plunged a dagger into his heart.

Again, her body tightened up, but it was mostly in the one organ that was throbbing slowly, like it was on its death bed. And, truth be told, it probably was.

You see, Alex felt like she had to make Steve go, like it was her job to dispose of him. Yet, she also felt like if he wasn't there that she couldn't go on without him living, as cliché as that sounds.

They had a strong bond that couldn't be severed without good reasons, but it _had_ and now Alex knew that she had to do as she was told. She was afraid that if she didn't, that they would blame her if Steve was the one to win the whole match.

Venom twinged in her body as she flipped onto her stomach, muffling her screams of anguish into the pillow. Her whole skin seemed to crawl from how she was turning into a sadistic and cruel person within days.

Her pulse started to rage on, thrumming outwards into the dank room, but then it quickly slowed down. Alex felt like she was getting a fever as she placed her hand on her cheek, only to be welcomed to a freezing cold tear that dropped down onto the mattress.

Her heart kept speeding up and slowing down, acting as if it were dying, but it truly wasn't even though Alex thought it already was gone. However much she didn't want to accept it, she still felt for Steve and she still felt pain… she still felt ashamed.

*~*

Maria was sitting in one of the few chairs in the hotel room, twisting her hands tightly together. She could feel her breath was coming out in tight gasps, which resulted some of it to turn into a fog since the room was cold.

The vampanze actually swore she saw ice growing everywhere, but she was sure it was just her imagination.

She gnawed on her bottom lip, feeling the coppery blood fill in her mouth. Truthfully, she was starving but wouldn't eat out of guilt and anguish.

Ever since she had seen Steve come back with Gannen and that _girl_, she felt like she had changed somewhat. He had been knocking over everything, punching the wall, doing anything physically violent, acting like a mental idiot, and when she asked what was wrong, he simply replied by saying her name.

Maria felt like she wanted to die then.

She never knew that she would be the cause of their pain, she just did it for _fun_, but now that she was getting the backlash, she slightly regretted it.

The girl had only done what she had did in the past because she was jealous of Alex for having Steve, but now she didn't care about him, she cared about someone else… and it felt like she had made bad decisions in her past.

She didn't want to admit that one of those was leaving Alex, although she knew.

She knew that if she didn't betray her than she wouldn't have felt that pain, but at the same time, Maria thought she deserved it. The girl had gotten everything handed to her on a silver platter, so why not teach her a lesson?

Again, Maria felt like she wanted to die from thinking that.

Coughing suddenly, she opened her dark eyes and found that Gannen was sitting in the chair across her, staring at the door like he was waiting for someone. Immediately, Maria looked away, but she already knew that he had caught her looking at him.

"Is something wrong, Maria?"

The way his voice curled around her name sent pleasure through her veins, even though she was starving. She looked back at him and hid her smile with a deep grimace, not knowing what else to do.

He returned it with a slight smirk.

"Nothing." The girl lied, bringing up her legs into the chair and dangling them over the armrest. She started swinging them back and forth, completely knowing that she was enticing him.

But, when she expected him to say something about her being beautiful, he said something else… something more surprising and endearing.

"You can't lie to me."

Her pulse sped up as she stopped moving, now glaring at the ground. She wanted to tell him off, and she was angry at him for the fact he thought she was lying, but then again, she wanted to kiss him for knowing her well enough to catch her doing so.

But, she did neither as she looked away from the ground and towards the door. It was silent then, and Maria felt like she was going to break down from all the stress that she was feeling. And, the only way to get rid of it was to talk things out… and the only person around was Gannen, so she tried to keep it bottled up, but failed miserably.

"I feel guilty, is that normal?"

"Guilty about Alexandria, or for what you did?"

"For both things… wait, how do you know what I did?"

"I listened in on Steve yelling about how the girl cheated on him, and I knew she didn't. If you had seen the way she looked into his eyes, then you wouldn't have found her capable of doing so. Besides, it may not matter now, since the past is gone."

Maria felt the bile rise in her throat, burning her, but she felt the need to say something.

"Gannen, may I ask you something?"

"What is that?"

"Do you… ever look at me that way?"

It was quiet then, and her eyes met his, penetrating her concealed feelings. Her whole face broke out into something that looked between being confused or just being plain lonely. She started shivering when he walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Flinching slightly, she looked away from him and towards the ground, feeling embarrassed for the first time in a long while. But, that went away from the next words that came from his mouth, inducing her into a light joy.

"I do."

And, suddenly, she kissed him. She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and felt like she was getting some of her morale back from just touching him… she felt the need to apologize to Alex.

She felt like she was growing up now, turning into a better person although she would never fully be changed.

When she stopped kissing him, she moved her head backwards and her eyes glimmered with a hope that hadn't been there a few days ago, and Gannen smiled at her.

For the first time in a long while, Maria felt like she had won, and she knew what she was going to do with her prize.


	48. Burning: Chapter Fourty Eight

**Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers**

**Burning**

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Darren Shan.

**Author's Note: **I'm extremely, _extremely _sorry for how late this is! I've just been busy, and to tell you the truth, I lost interest in writing this… oh, and I also apologize for the fact that this is going to be _roughly _following the last book, which means I'll be adding in my own twists and taking out some I don't like! And the only reason for that is… well, I lost the book D:

Oh, and sorry for how short this is… I promise the next one will be really long.

*~*

Lying sprawled out on her bed, Alex dragged out a deep sigh. She was exhausted, scared, and quite frankly, lonely. But, maybe that was the life of a Cirque member…

She didn't think so.

Her eyes started to close and her mouth opened up ever so slightly, letting the dry air in the room enter her system. She rolled over onto her side and pressed her head into the pillow, acknowledging the fact that the mattress was harder than rocks.

Within minutes, a snore could be heard, emitting from Alex's mouth.

Even though she was asleep, her thoughts twirled around with her mind, changing her dreams into something that seemed like reality.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_There was a deep lake, filled with the gloomiest of blues and the most tragic of greens. Wind made the water splash up against the stone bridge, which strangely looked a lot like the Golden Gate in San Fran Cisco. _

_Alex was standing, her feet roughly planted into the cement. In front of her was Gannen, to who which Maria was attached at the hip to. The two had stony faces, but their eyes looked soft… almost endearing. _

_To the left of that duo was Darren, Debbie, Addison, and the rest of their group. They were all smiling, albeit Addison who had a more pleading look on his face. It confused Alex immensely as to why he was looking at her that way._

_But, neither of those groups caught her interest, only the last one did._

_ Steve stood with an infuriating smirk on his face, his eyes somewhat quirked as if to dare Alex to just come near him. As she was about to, that one girl named Tiffany stepped out from the shadows with her hands on her hips, just behind Steve. She looked as if she could kill someone, or better yet, break someone's heart._

_Alex didn't want to be near the girl. _

_She took a deliberate step backwards._

_Each group followed._

_The female vampire's eyes widened and her brown hair brushed up against her pale, yet still scarred, skin. She was surprised, somewhat excited, and sadistically amused. Alex took another step backwards, and again, they each moved with her._

_She kept doing so until her back was pressed up against the railing, the edges of her heels getting attacked by the raging water. Her head turned slightly to the right and she looked down, noticing that there were sharp rocks outlining the water. Alex gulped._

_Anxious, Alex took a step forward but was stopped by someone gripping their hands onto her throat, forcing her back again. Addison's eyes, now looking darker than usual, glimmered in the night. He seemed feral, like he would kill her if she said just one word._

_But, before she could even mutter for help, he pushed her over the bridge. Alex tried to scream, but nothing came out. _

_As she was tumbling down, someone's hand grabbed her arm and she looked up. Her eyes started to water as—_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alex's heart was pounding, her face was covered with sweat, and she had wide eyes. She didn't know what just happened, but she didn't even want to know.

Saliva had made a comforting spot on the corner of her lips, which were dry and cracked from the night wind. Instantly, as Alex was about to wobble over towards her dresser, a dense smell of fire arrived in her nose.

She crinkled said body part until the smell came in even more. Alex's eyes started to water as invisible flames cracked up in her mind, resulting in the girl to dart outside. She was trying to get away from fear, but the fear found her.

The big top was burning towards the ground.

The whole Cirque was burning.

People were staring up at all of the buildings, some even crying.

Alex gulped and looked straight up into the sky, seeing the smoke create the shape of a skull. Maybe it was just her imagination, or maybe it was something else.

But, she didn't really notice that. She just saw Steve standing up on a platform, laughing like a devil, looking more and more like someone of a rugged persuasion.

Alex tried to step backwards, but was reminded of her dream. She stayed glued into her spot for a long time, not thinking, not wanting, not even needing _anything_.


	49. Sunburst: Chapter Fourty Nine

**Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers**

**Sunburst**

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Darren Shan.

**Author's Note: **Early chapter! ::dances like an old grandma:: I'm proud of myself for writing this up super quick, and for making it pretty long too! Hopefully ya'll will enjoy this!

Oh, thanks to everyone for reviewing the last chapter. You guys make me happy with your compliments :D

*~*

Maria sat behind the burning Cirque, a frown crossing her face. She hadn't known that they were going to _burn _it down, rather than invade it. She would have quite liked it if they did the latter and not the former.

Sighing, she turned her head towards the right only to see Tiffany with her knees cradled up to her chest. The girl looked scared, alone, something she usually wasn't. It was unusual.

With a sadistic humor, Maria turned back around and smiled. She thought the girl got what she deserved.

"Do you know when everyone will be back?"

The voice was quiet, extremely quiet. It sounded as if a harp was getting attacked on its upper strings, creating a high pitch scream. But, it wasn't as loud as a scream.

"Nope. All I know is that Steve's out there acting like some dictator and Gannen's with him."

Smoke and a pregnant silence filled the air, wafting the mood more towards Maria side. She was feeling a tad bit scared herself… what would she do if someone – someone she knew – got hurt?

Probably nothing in the past, but now that she actually felt happy, well… she didn't know.

"Steve's really dreamy… isn't he?"

Maria turned to glare at the dark haired girl, giving her a wrath for even mentioning that. She had to admit, she _did_ find Steve rather cute… but dreamy wasn't a word for him.

More like nightmarish.

"He's taken."

Simple words twisted out of Maria's mouth, forming an arrow that flew all the way to Tiffany's heart. Although the girl didn't have feelings for him, she still didn't want to see him taken.

It was as if she could grow fonder of him…

She grew immensely jealous, but tried to hide it.

"By the brunette? The one who looks like an uglier version of me?"

Well… maybe she didn't try too hard to hide it.

"I believe it's the other way around." Maria shot back, her hands gripping into the earthy ground. She had become tired of that human, now a vampet, ever since she appeared. If Tiffany was lucky and stopped talking, she would only have a black eye.

Tiffany felt a percussion of drums emit from her heart, causing her to turn right back around from Maria and stare down into the ground. She was even more scared now.

Didn't try to hide that, either.

*~*

Alex continued to stare up at the sky, or rather Steve, which was lit with a sunburst of colors. The flames were contrasting brightly against the dark firmament, dimming out some of the twinkling stars. The half vampire finally looked back at Steve, who surprisingly, was looking back at her.

He was still standing up on the platform, right above something that seemed like gallows and held home to something that was dear to all of the Cirque member's hearts. His eyes were quirked to the left, trying to get a better look at her while his mouth was slightly parted.

Steve looked paler than usual.

"Alex."

He still continued to stare at her, not noticing the fact that Addison was trying to get her attention. They had each other hypnotized, just like snakes. Wanting to look away, but not being able to… lusting, _loving _the other in a manner that wouldn't be allowed. It was somewhat like a bad take on Romeo and Juliet, but with Romeo being eviler and Juliet being a bit more emotional.

"Alexandria…"

A tap on the shoulder was all it took to get the girl to whirl around and smack the vampire. He stuttered backwards on his toes, but caught his balance as he looked at Alex in a way that suggested that she was crazy. Her slapping hand flew up to cover up her mouth, which was emitting a deep and low gasp.

"I didn't know it was you, honest to God."

Addison rubbed his cheek, looking at her with only one open eye. He smirked in a happy manner, reminding Alex again that he seemed just like a rambunctious puppy.

"Wow, that's what I get for just dropping in on you? I better stay away from you before you start killing instead of slapping." He joked, wiping his serious nature off of his shoulders. Alex wanted to smile back at him, but found that it was kind of hard since he was acting differently all of a sudden.

But, he acted different all of the time.

He could be sweet, happy. He could be a jerk, a leader… anything and everything. But, he was fake.

Maybe something had happened for him to not be himself? Alex didn't know, but her curiosity was itching to get the answer.

"Addison—"

"Oh, which reminds me… Darren wanted me to come and get you."

Alex stopped talking, watching Addison grip his pale fingers onto her arm and pull her away from the fire. The vampire couldn't help but look back at the big top with each step they took, and she finally looked back at Steve.

He was climbing down the platform, going to who knows where.

Getting an idea, Alex ripped her arm away from Addison's and left him standing there with that bumbling expression on his face. She didn't care about getting hurt right now, besides if those vampets were to attack her, would Steve stop them?

Honestly, she didn't know.

That scared her somewhat.

Alex looked behind her and noticed Addison was still staring after her, and that's what made her start off into a full sprint. She closed her eyes tightly as embers flew at her. The whole scene was smoldering, a catalytic embrace of fire and the vampire.

Since her eyes were closed, Alex bumped into someone.

She recognized it to be Gannen.

He didn't smile nor move; he just looked down at her from the top of his nose with a puzzling expression. Alex, getting ready to say something, was jerked back and a pistol was aimed at the top of her head, causing the girl to step on her attacker's foot. He screeched and then mayhem broke out.

More vampets went after her, scratching, lashing, kicking, doing anything and everything to get her away. But, they stopped after they heard the command to leave her alone.

Steve came out to see Alex gasping and stopped, confusion masking his true emotion. She looked up at him and kept her face a steely gaze, which made him only walk over to her and whisk her away to somewhere more private. Her whole pulse started to pick up as soon as they were outside of the soccer stadium.

He let go of her.

Her heart stopped beating.

"I thought you didn't want to be around me." He stated, truthfully.

Alex shook her head, leaning up against the wall and staring him straight in the eyes. He seemed to pierce her with just looking at her with those bright blue eyes… they seemed to have an innocence, but their maker didn't.

"What then? You just want to come crawling back to me?"

His tone made Alex move closer towards the wall, if that was even possible, and her eyes widened. She was surprised, to say the least.

But… along with being surprised, she was giving up.

She was giving up her heart, her mind, her _soul _even, just for a few minutes. Alex remembered what had happened when she got Darren back from them, she remembered that Tiffany girl and how he looked at her. It wasn't out of love, more out of repulse.

"Answer me!" he shouted, pressing his hands against her shoulders and forcing her back even more.

Alex didn't talk, but she let her eyes do the speaking.

Her's were flickering all across his face, not really knowing what to do, while his stayed on her eyes and at some parts her lips. There was a craziness to this encounter, a spontaneity.

But, that's what made it all the more worth it.

"You can't make up your mind, can you?" he sputtered out, somewhat getting even closer. Alex's heart sped up as she closed her eyes, trying to block out everything.

And then, she felt his lips on hers.

She wasn't surprised, but she was intrigued. Why would he kiss her after having that little argument?

Was it because he missed her? Or was it because of something else?

Alex didn't care; she just kissed him back with abandon. He kissed her the same way.

There was a unity in the bond, along with a fervor.

Steve's hands removed themselves from her shoulders and had placed themselves into her hair. His fingers wounded through her curls, the texture of them just wringing him in even more. He pressed up against her while her hands made their way to his shoulders.

Gently, the duo intermingled until the girl stopped them.

"I needed to tell you something…" she whispered, gasping almost.

Alex didn't know what she was doing, yet she didn't care. Her raw feelings were urging her on to tell him what would and could happen, and she couldn't stop herself. She was being selfish, illogical… an idiot.

"What?"

"Don't save me, whatever you do, don't save me."


	50. I Love You: Chapter Fifty

**Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers**

**I Love You**

**Disclaimer: **I am in no shape or form Darren Shan.

**Author's Note: **This was semi-late… sorry for that. Today I have been a lean, mean, writing machine! I'm proud of myself :D

Thanks for the reviews! Oh, and I've set a goal. I want to reach at least 150-200 reviews before this story ends… and, if/when I reach 200 I'll write a prequel to this. You know when Alex is with Larten and she meets Steve? The beginning of their relationship and how Alex had growing feelings for Larten. I think it would be fun to write, but only if you guys want me to.. It would be long like this, maybe even longer, so please let me know if you want one!

And to the people who don't like romantic chapters, I am sorry…

***~***

Alexandria stood quietly, moving away slowly. Her own feet were dragging across the fringed ground, bringing her swaying heart down. Thoughts swayed in her mind like fish, incoherent and obliviously ignorant. Alex didn't want to think about what was to come, she just wanted to live in the moment.

The sun was blurring away, drifting off into infinity. Taking its place was the moon, full of gold and hope. Alex wanted to be hopeful, but she didn't want to be left down.

Her whole body was swimming in a deep pool of forgiveness and stubbornness… she didn't want to give up so soon. She wanted to keep on striving till the end of the beginning.

"Alex," Steve started slowly. "What are you talking about?"

Her throat tightened out of anxiousness or surprise, she didn't know which. Steve had usually been a person who never asked questions, he just went and did as he was told with reason. She stared at him, her light eyes filled with wonder, and replied with, "You'll know soon enough."

Mystique wasn't a usual quality of the female vampire, but she thought it necessary. She might have been paranoid at that moment in time, but she was being safe when she thought _someone _might be listening. Alex was betraying her friends trust for a boy, but it was for a boy she loved.

She loved him more than time itself, even though it seemed to go on forever.

A rustling in the bushes could be heard, resulting in Alex to turn around abruptly. Her pulse had skyrocketed and she was now walking quickly away. She wanted to get away, to get back to the Cirque even though it seemed now like a living hell.

She wasn't almost out of the forest like area until she felt a hand pull her backwards. Her arm had a small mark on it but she didn't notice, she only noticed the dark eyes of Steve.

He seemed haunted, like a ghost living in a plain reality.

Alex's throat went dry when Steve just stared at her, the situation sitting in. They were like a screwed up version of Romeo and Juliet, something Alex didn't want to be.

The wind blew hesitantly in the sky, almost like it was scared. A few leaves fell off of the trees and landed in Alex's dark hair. They stayed there until Steve placed his hand on her head, brushing them away.

Another noise could be heard and Steve's arm tightened around her.

"Tell Darren to meet me at the bridge tomorrow night, same time as right now. You're not to come, understand me?"

Alex didn't say anything, she just stood still. The moment seemed to be frozen in time, Steve's face painted on with red anger and Alex's smeared on with a blue calmness. She stayed silent, even when he shook her with rage.

"Do you want me to have someone come here and _force _you to stay?"

He was threatening her, but she wasn't scared. She just shook her head no, not really moving much.

"No."

It was silent again, neither of them moving or saying a word. Their eyes were darting around, examining each facial feature of the other. They were trying to keep it to memory just in case something bad happened.

"Stay safe…" he murmured, leaning in slightly just so his mouth was inches away from Alex's. The girl was unnerved, but she smelt a sharp peppermint that welcomed her in. Steve always smelled like peppermint.

"You too."

Her voice raised an octave, but neither of them seemed to notice. With a languid motion, Steve curled his free hand protectively around Alex's pale face and kissed her softly. A blood curdling scream could be heard.

Alex jumped away and paled even more, backing away towards the Cirque.

"I better go."

Steve stepped away from her in the opposite direction, mimicking her steps. They each started walking away, their backs towards their respective places. Alex finally turned away, but stopped moving when Steve called out.

"You can't come, remember that."

His voice was close, almost too realistic. Alex turned around and smiled, nodding. She had no intention of staying away, but she didn't want him to know that.

She began to walk away, but when she heard him call her name, she stopped. Alex turned around with a fake placid calmness and waited.

Steve started to get closer to her and he frowned, obviously waiting for something.

Alex waited too, but was getting impatient.

She had wanted to say this for a long time, and finally had the chance. She took advantage of it.

"I love you. Don't forget that."

He just nodded. Alex felt extremely disappointed and turned away with a sad frown on her lips, but was pulled back. Steve's hot breath washed over her skin, and she smelt the peppermints mixed in with strawberries.

"I love you more than you'll ever know."

***~***


	51. Twilight: Chapter Fifty One

**Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers**

**Twilight**

**Disclaimer: **I'm in no shape or form Darren Shan.

**Author's Note: **Just about two more chapters left… I don't want this to end. I don't care if I make 140 or 200 reviews now, I'm still probably going to do a prequel. Please review and enjoy guys.

Shadows were everywhere.

Filling up the outside world with their darting movements, infiltrating through each tattered building at the Cirque. Embers filled the air, rich with their smoke. People and performers alike found it hard to breathe, walk, think… or even hope.

Everyone was losing hope, just like air running out of a balloon. It would soon run out, like time. Each separate thing, vital in their own ways, would soon be gone. Just like the embers that had burned down the Cirque… disappearing but leaving a withering taste that burnt to the touch.

The haunting scene seemed to grow worse with each person Alexandria passed, their faces showing off a pure, raw emotion. The fluidness of their eyes were growing dryer, the lines on their faces growing harsher.

They looked older… It did not suit them well.

A succession of imaginary screams could be heard somewhere in Alex's mind, playing with her. It was a daunting task to ignore them… but ignore them she did. She thought that maybe she was growing insane, maybe that this whole situation was making _her _crazy.

Not Darren, not Debbie, not even Steve… but her.

It was the things that she had to decide, save her love or save her race that made her life a living hell. Anyone would grow insane with even just the thought of that, and Alex truly thought she was. Maybe that made her all the more mad, maybe it didn't. She didn't know and didn't need a specific reason.

Alex's hands tightened at her sides, her face becoming legibly harder to read. She herself seemed to be growing older, which led some people to believe that she was growing more intelligent, but it was quite the contrary.

She was getting younger in her head, thinking about her own selfish ways before anyone else's.

Her throat grew dry as she found Darren, sitting beside Debbie. The latter of the two held her head in her arms, cradling it. She seemed sad, like all was lost. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't.

Nobody knew.

Alex, carrying her heart on her sleeve, walked over to the duo and crouched on her knees. She was eye to eye with Darren now, staring at him. He stared back, equally interested. They both had dark eyes filled with a ghostliness that seemed surreal. It suited them well.

"When?"

"Same time as now."

Both of their voices were carried throughout the wind, the scintillating curves of their words dancing with the trees. Darren's eyes were quirked a tad bit in a knowing manner; he knew where Alex had been.

"Where?"

"The bridge."

To Alex, she didn't want them going to the bridge. Maybe it was her dream, or maybe it was Addison's plan that made her nervous, she didn't know. She was just plain scared.

She gulped when Darren didn't say anything, the silence aching with a harmony of tears with anxiety. Alex's mouth was growing dry, not even a drip of saliva on her lips. She couldn't talk, let alone walk away.

"Are we going through with the plan?"

Darren was asking her, making her seem to be the leader. _She _didn't want to be the leader; she only wanted to be a follower. She thought of herself not having those qualities, but maybe Darren thought she did.

All she did then was nod. That was all she could do.

***~***

"You little bitch! I thought I told you he was taken."

"Well… maybe I just wanted to see if he was interested…"

Tiffany and Maria were in the cheap hotel room, yelling at each other. The latter had a body stance like she was about to attack the former, but she wouldn't just yet. Tiffany just looked smug, although her heart was aching.

He didn't feel the same.

Too bad no one cared.

"He's not." Maria replied, taking a step closer to the mundane. Tiffany stepped backwards, trying to get away.

Maria followed her and Tiffany kept doing the same. Within minutes the former had the latter trapped against the glass doors that held them in from the outside world.

The room was pitch black when Tiffany felt a hand curl up onto her arm. Her whole body froze when Maria squeezed her, just like a python taking away life from a normal person. She squirmed, looking for the handle on the door.

It took her minutes, but when she finally did, she gasped and ran outside. She thought she had gotten away, yet she was still trapped.

Tiffany's whole body was pushed against the steel railing, almost dangling off the edge. Sweat was pouring out of her body, making the whole anxious situation worse.

Maria had already gotten out of the room and closed the door. She was making her way over to Tiffany, her orange hair swaying in the wind. Her eyes glittered with a malice that no one had ever really experienced, but no one really wanted to.

Instantly, Maria grabbed onto Tiffany's throat and started to suffocate her. The latter couldn't breathe and she was chocking, fighting for her own life. Her whole soul seemed to be teeming away from her, jittering away towards the Heavens.

Tiffany only had a few seconds left until she would pass out until someone said behind them, "Now, let's not fight…"

His voice caused Maria to drop Tiffany towards the ground.

The former squirmed on the hard cement, her whole body just teeming with a death like sensation. Her face was covered in sweat, grimy and wet. When her own hands found her throat she started to calm down. Her eyes were closed so she couldn't see what was going on.

"Oh, alright."

"I just talked to Steve." Gannen stated, walking around Tiffany's still body and leaning up against the railing. Maria followed.

"Hmm?"

Her voice was curious, wondering and wanting.

"We're supposed to meet him at the bridge at this time tomorrow."

His was stricken with pain, liable with its own wits.

Maria stayed quiet. She knew the bridge; it was her childhood hangout with Alex. It was filled to the brim with happy memories… memories of crushes, friends, and everything in between.

It made her smile, yet still be bitten with bitter.

Silence engulfed them in her fiery pits, making them seem awkward.

The twilight dusk flew around them, making Maria step away from Gannen. Her whole head was racing with thoughts she knew she couldn't think, but yet she still did. She swallowed and went back into the hotel room, leaving Gannen with Tiffany.

He looked down at her and frowned, crouching.

"Such a silly fight compared to what's to come…" he murmured, placing his hand down over her pulse. It was throbbing with life, with a vitality he hadn't felt in ages. He was jealous of her, in fact, he was jealous of any human.

Yet, he still swallowed it and went after Maria. He felt odd staying outside… like there was an evil palpability in the air that made him sick.

It was just twilight, although it had many meanings.

One was the time when friends turned into lovers, another was when people started going out to clubs. But, the most important and final one was the beginning of the end.


	52. Be Safe: Chapter Fifty Two

**Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers**

**Be Safe**

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Darren Shan.

**Author's Note: **This is more of a filler than a drama filled chapter… but I loved writing it. I love writing stuff like this chapter! It's just intriguing… anywho, hope ya'll enjoy!

Thanks for the reviews too :)

The whole stadium was teeming with a timid pulse. Birds were flying out of their trees, the grass was swaying from the faint wind, and the timorous sun was finally peeking out. The flames had already died during the night.

Alexandria was leaning up against a tree, her knees pulled up to her body. Her head was nodding off to the side, her dark eyes dropping down towards the Earth, but she remembered why she was staying awake. She automatically sat back up and shook her head, trying to reason with herself.

She knew that if she fell asleep, Darren and Vancha would already be gone. They would leave her and not even give her a chance to _explain _why she wanted to go with them.

But it took her a few moments to remember Addison. He would be going with them and if he did, she would have to too. She was a part of the plan; actually, she was the most valuable part of it. The focal point if you will.

Alexandria decided she didn't want to go anymore because of that.

Then she remembered that Steve might not come out of that fight alive… which made her change her mind again. She wanted to see him, she needed to see him. If he wasn't there for her in the future, she would never feel that sharp ache in her heart. She wanted to feel it… she wanted the butterflies.

Maybe it was for the best if she didn't. She already had told herself that she shouldn't be in love with him, but she just couldn't help herself. You know how you know that there is just one thing that you are dying for but know you can't have because it's just something bad for you? Yeah, that's how Alexandria felt.

A light sigh vibrated off of her pale lips as she stood up. She turned around and looked at her back, which was covered in dirt. She just shrugged and pushed her hands into her deep pockets.

Alex started to walk towards the middle of the stadium, staring down at the ground. She was deep in thought… wondering if she should or shouldn't go. If she did go she would see Steve but might have to take part in that damn plan, but if she didn't she would be left just wondering, questioning what happened.

She quickly made the decision to go. She wasn't going to be the old woman sitting in her rocker thinking about what might have happened if she went with one guy or the other… although it would be with a different situation.

When Alex nodded, a lock of brunette hair brushed up against her skin. She was just about to move it when she felt a hand brush it away. A ray of sunshine ran up against her face as the hand moved away slowly… it was taking its time, going over each of her features.

Her cheek was burning with a bright flame when it moved away. Once it touched a single, dark eyelash on her right eye, she shivered. Alex was feeling colder than usual on the outside, but on the inside, she felt like a warm spark was lighting her up.

She found herself closing her eyes in a fluid motion once the hand reached her throat. It seemed to be curling around her, trying to be a comfort and not something that made her emotions run towards the finish line. But, it only made things worse when the hand picked up her necklace.

It was something that she had hidden through her whole life because it meant so much to her. Her parents, or rather parent, would have probably yelled at her. She didn't want that so she just kept it secret.

Everything that meant a lot to her was a secret. Steve… her feelings for Mr. Crepsley… the necklace… the fact that she still loved her best friend. All things that should have been public by then were still secretive. Dignified in the darkness, not being shown to the outsiders of Alex's mind.

Alexandria tightened her eyes when her heartbeat sped up and the person's hand was still on the key. She was afraid that they were going to take it, steal away one of the few things she had to her name, but it wasn't even that valuable in money value.

It was in sentimental though.

All it was was a brass colored key rimmed with a rosy patch of color. It was something that seemed to be from a more chivalrous time and that's why Alex loved it so much. She was fascinated with things like that.

After a few more seconds, the person dropped the key. Two pangs could be heard; one from Alex's heart and the other from the necklace.

She was satisfied that they had found no value in it but insulted from the same thing.

Shaking that thought away, her right eye opened a tad bit out of curiosity and her heart stopped once she saw a sliver of silver hair. She almost forgot how to breathe at that moment but was reminded when her heart started ramming across her supposedly dead chest.

Time seemed to stop when the person got closer… their breath coming out slowly on Alex's cheek. She refused to open her eyes out of disbelief and maybe the want for them to stay.

The warm breath stopped going for a second and Alex froze. She didn't know what to do at that moment. The stranger wasn't breathing anymore, but he had gotten closer.

He was just inches away from Alex's lips when he murmured, "Be safe when I'm gone."

Her eyes automatically opened up but he was gone.

Just like a billowy mystery in the wind… disappearing and leaving a deep yearning. Such a complexity liven secretly through true love.

Alex's throat tightened as she spun around, looking. She was desperate to know if that was Steve or just a random stranger. She thought it was more likely to be the former than the latter.

Her whole body was twisted out of a pure anger and want that made her want to scream. He was gone, or maybe he was never there. She thought she was going insane again, but she felt him. She really did.

She felt his fingers, his hand, his lips… he was there.

But a part of her didn't want to accept that or what he had said.

_Be safe when I'm gone._

He was damn wrong if he thought he was going to be gone. He was strong, but also vile. He could protect himself while others couldn't… maybe he wouldn't die and someone else would. Who knows at this point?

Anything is possible.


	53. Humanity

**Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers**

**Humanity**

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Darren Shan.

**Author's Note: **Well… I definitely enjoyed writing this. It wasn't very drama-ish, but we're so close to the final encounter! I'm so excited! Oh, and has anyone seen The Vampire's Assistant movie yet? I've been so busy I haven't had the time :(

Thanks for the reviews, guys! Maybe the next chapter'll come out faster if you keep it up… *wink wink*

***~***

It's funny how seconds turn into minutes. And how hours turn into days. It's funny how all of the moments that happened in our lives lead up to this one big deal, boiling down into just a few parts of your life flashing before your eyes. Those memories are supposed to be special, delicate in their own deviant way. All it took to break them was just the flick of a knife.

Just one slice. That's all it took to break us forever.

***~***

A whole scene was playing out in the irrevocable reality that Alex called her life. The sky turning from a pale peach to the darkest of flames, the stars coming out to dance with the moon, the trees swaying in the soft wind… it seemed almost romantic on a single level, but definitely not when you're being pulled around like a rag doll.

"Addison," she started, pulling backwards. "Do me a favor and let go."

Her voice was frenzied with eloquent gasps and her eyes were pricking from the anger she felt. Her body felt like it was breaking down, deteriorating deep down into the mud.

"Sorry, but there's no way in hell that's going to happen."

He turned his head to look at the female vampire. His dark blue eyes were glinting with an unknown emotion, but it seemed malicious… unusual. It scared Alex to the point that her own gaze was flying around the whole outdoor area.

When her eyes finally landed on her twisted arm, she frowned. She could see the visible, embellished lines in her skin from Addison holding onto her too tightly. Instantly, his hand gripped her harder. Alex bit her lip to suppress a yelp.

The one thing that she found strange about that whole situation was the fact that about two or three weeks ago, Addison told her she had a _choice_. She could go out with the plan or not, it didn't matter to him. Alex had promised that she would do it, maybe she even swore, but she had grown scared by the time the one day came by.

She wanted to back out, to just watch from the sidelines, but it was too late for that now.

"Alexandria."

It was only her full name, but it still sent chills down Alex's spine. They multiplied and shot through her arms and legs, giving her numb bones and jolt of electricity. Addison's stone like back stayed still, not even moving from the haggard breaths he was taking. He seemed inhuman.

He was that way ever since the burning of the Cirque. Maybe that was because that was the only home he ever had… maybe that's why he was being so brutal with Alex. Maybe it was because he wanted _revenge_.

Sweet, vile revenge.

Slowly, he turned around, revealing his solid face. It seemed to be marked with lines that deserved to be on an elderly man's face. Harsh wrinkles intertwined with his small nose, his tiny lips, and his huge, beautiful blue eyes. It made him look older, wiser.

"Don't ruin this for me."

His voice was quiet, shaking in an almost scared like way. Addison seemed like he was about to cry, but not exactly… he looked determined but in a depressed manner. Alex swallowed the poisonous saliva that had stayed in her mouth and opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when the magician – her _friend_ – let go of her.

The red lines that danced across Alex's hand seemed to disappear when she took a step forward. Her eyes were brimming over the edge with angry and sad tears. She was about to reach for Addison's hand, to give him comfort, but he turned around swiftly in one fluid motion.

His whole body straightened and any ounce of humanity that was in him was gone.

"What are you two doing?" Vancha called, his voice vibrating off of the trees.

Alex automatically went to answer, but was beat when Addison replied with, "Nothing. We're coming."

He started to walk briskly away with a deep integrity, but the female vampire stayed frozen. She felt the need to go last… the need to realize that she would probably not make it out alive. Slowly, she whispered, "Goodbye… Cirque du Freak." And went after her friends into a harsh, dream-like world.

***~***

"Maybe I'm dreaming…"

Maria's words drifted into the wind, playing with the cream filled clouds and talking with the bright stars. She was stuck in the hotel room, babysitting Tiffany, who oddly enough, was snoozing on one of the dense twin beds. Originally, the half-vampanze _was _going to go with Gannen and Steve, but the former had weirdly remembered Tiffany as soon as Maria was out of the door and into the hallway.

He had instantly told her to make sure nothing bad happened to the mundane. Of course, Maria argued with him, but stopped when she realized that he was just protecting her in a way. He was keeping her from the fight, something she resented but found oddly sweet of him.

A light frown tingled at her lips as her bright, flaming hair flew out of her ponytail. It raced into the wind, surrounding her with thick embers. Maria kept her eyes open and found herself in an almost non-realistic place. The sky looked like it had been infiltrated with peach filled colors, twisting and turning into something darker, while the tall, British like towers hung in the sky like candles.

She blinked a few times and grimaced when she looked down towards the deserted street and saw Gannen and Steve. Maria automatically remembered how she used to feel about the latter… and how she now felt about the former. Her affection was deeper for Gannen than it ever was for Steve, but she still couldn't say she was in love.

Sighing, the vampanze stepped away from the black railing and went back into the hotel room. Her eyes lay set on Tiffany, who looked so damn peaceful. Maria wanted to do something mean to the girl, but decided that it was in her best interest not to since it would mess up her plan to leave.

"Damn humans…" she muttered, looking away from the sprawled out mundane and towards the dark, closed door. What was behind that door was just like the future, unknown and scary. Maria took a step toward it and placed her hand on the handle. Quickly, she jerked it open and ran towards _destiny_.


	54. What Comes Next

**Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers**

**What Comes Next?**

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Darren Shan.

**Author's Note: **Well… this is sort of another filler. But, I think it's rather suspenseful towards the end! Sorry for the late update… oh, I saw the movie about a month ago. It was alright, different in many ways, but I liked it. Please enjoy and review :)

*~*

Life is difficult.

It's hard. It's horrible. It's everything that makes your worst fears haunt you in your sleep.

But, it can also make your dreams come true.

Alex wanted to taste life; she wanted to feel the vibrancy that shown off of normal people so badly that she would most likely kill for it. Instead she just got the taste of death, burning deeply on her tongue like she had just licked the flames of a fire.

Death… tragic, yet so exciting in its own little way. It was the ending of a happy, pleased life, or it could go in quite the opposite way.

The vampire didn't know which one it was, but she herself thought it was the former. After all, she thought that everyone in her odd, dream-like world had a happy life.

It was just her pure instinct to have the thought.

Instantly, the tolling of a clock could be heard. It was soft, but yet so defining. It was usual, but still so deviant from whom it came from. The sound that rolled off of it mimicked that of the beating of a human heart. How peculiar.

Alex could comprehend what the ringing of the clock meant.

Destiny was here.

And he was about to steal her away.

*~*

It had only been about two hours since Darren, Vancha, Addison, and Alex had started towards their destination. They had gotten lost about two times, which, mixed in with the anxious curse words and the occasional person hyperventilating – Alex was usually the guilty party, although Vancha _did_ start too- wasn't a very pleasant trip.

But, they were finally there.

The scene that had unfurled before them was amazing. It was raging with colors… mundane emotions. The sky had been lit on fire, burning quickly. It left the stars only to fall down from the Heavens and towards the ground in a hidden mission. That was excluding the bridge, though.

_That_ was beautiful.

Exquisite in its own right, other-worldly in some ways, and to put it simply, it just sent chills down Alex's body. She stood before it, staring at the dark railing that curled around the wooden floors. She stared at the flecks of red that darted across the ground. She also stared at its size.

It had seemed to have gotten smaller.

But, that didn't matter. All that matter was that Alex was falling back in love with it.

A ghost of a smile picked at her lips, uncoiling them to reveal a set of sharp, never used teeth. They glistened in the moonlight, imperfect just like the invisible scars that ran across Alex's body. She took a step forward.

Her right foot was now touching one piece of wood and she had already started to bite her lip. What was she worried about? Was it the fact that time was flying by her; leaving her the victim of ending up with no one but herself?

She tried to shake that away as she glanced back at the Cirque members, her _friends_.

Darren was standing up straight like someone had just smacked him hard with a frying pan. His face was emotionless, but his eyes gave him away. They had a depth that she couldn't understand, nor did she actually want to. She only wanted to know what he was feeling.

That was expectancy. The frivolous feeling like he was about to sacrifice something he had when he was younger; a best friend.

Alex's face tightened as she looked past Vancha, who was wiping off one of the many throwing stars he had, and gazed at Addison.

He was, per usual, silent but intimidating. Scouring the area while holding a sharp, shining dagger. Alex took another step back, knowing what it was for.

It was for killing.

Dread flitted across her face as she continued to step back, not being able to look away from the fighting instrument. Her breath was coming out in fast, staccato notes, in tune with her feet. It had only been five seconds when a piece of wood gave through.

Alex didn't have any time to react when her whole body gave out. First her feet were plummeting towards a watery death, and then her shirt flew upwards to expose her abdomen. Curse words flew out of her mouth while her pale, boyish hand clamped onto the broken ground.

Splinters shot into her hand like bullets as she looked down towards the water. The wind was blowing violently, creating large currents. It made the river look like it had been engulfed by a tsunami.

Alex shivered.

But cringed when someone grabbed onto her hand and drug her back upwards.

Her eyes were glazed over as Vancha sat in front of her, Indian style. He was still wiping off his throwing stars, which sent glints of light in every direction. Alex blinked twice.

"I just saved you," he said, looking up with an ironic grin. "Aren't you going to thank me?"

"Thanks…"

Vancha scoffed as he set down his weapons. His eyes, green like the grass, quirked with unknown questions. Alex stared at him out of confusion.

"What?"

"It's just that if _we_ don't make it out of this fight… well, I'll miss you. You and your funny, melodramatic ways." He chuckled, remembering one of the few memories he had with Alex.

"I'm not _that _melodramatic…" her lip struck out in a pout. "At least, I don't think I am."

"No," he agreed, "You're stubborn. You wanna know why?"

Alex nodded.

"Because you refused to go anywhere with me, and you still do!"

"That's not fair! I… resent that."

Alex was up on her feet now, pointing an accusatory finger at Vancha. He, on the other hand, was smirking.

Just when Alex was about to grab one of his throwing stars and send it towards a watery death, something rustled. Everything seemed to freeze at that moment.

Everything was silent.

Her eyes, grey like the storm clouds, were wide like a saucer. Her lips were puckered with chapped skin, but still a light pink. Her brunette hair, knotted and somewhat dirty, swayed in the wind.

Then something hit her.

She remembered Desmond Tiny.

She remembered what he had said to her. She remembered his exact words. She remembered that he spoke of only the truth. He was like an all-knowing being. It scared her… to know what would happen.

That was knocked out of her system when she saw what came next.


	55. Irrevocable

**Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers**

**Irrevocable**

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Darren Shan.

**Author's Note: **Originally this was _way _longer but I cut it down… expect the new chapter to come out earlier than usual! Enjoy and review lovelies :)

**--**

Alex tensed. Her muscles tightened in her body, her poisoned blood pulsated under her skin, showing up in the tiny, dark veins that darted across the thin coating of membrane. Her breathing stopped, hitching in her dry throat. She was sure she wasn't the only one that had heard that noise since her friends were also apprehensive. They each were wielding a sharp blade, or a throwing star in Vancha's case.

What they had thought to be a vampanze making the noise was actually a rabbit. It hopped out into the open, its whiskers twitching with an unbeknownst amusement. Alex blinked once and then twice. Amazement flashed across her face like paints splashed against a bare canvas.

No one said a word for seconds, minutes, until the silence was finally broken.

"I've always wanted a bunny…" Alex murmured, tilting her head. She admired the rabbit's shiny coat, how it was colored a dusty shade of gray. A ghost of a smile picked at her lips when she remembered her sister bringing home a bunny just for the fun of it. She remembered how she cried and begged to keep it. She also remembered her mother letting it go. It was a shame to her.

Darren chuckled, a rough noise, becoming accompanied by Addison returning to sharpening his knife.

"What a cliché… damn rabbit, get the hell out of here!" Vancha scowled, walking over to the animal. He bent down and began to shoo it away with one of his throwing stars. The bunny seemed to know it was in danger as it darted away quickly.

Alex let out a relieved sigh. She was afraid that it would have been something undead instead of a living and breathing mammal. It surprised her since the sun was already going down, which only made doing the inevitable sting more in her lungs. If she was actually going to do what Addison had said she would have to remove her heart with a sharp blade, only leaving a dusty, cold pit where the organ should have been.

She would be heartless.

She would have no love in her soul. She would be nothing; a nobody. Alex didn't want to admit that that would be the blackest blasphemy she had ever heard of.

"Where did that damn rabbit go…?"

The person hadn't spoken from the group, but it was a voice that Alex knew all too well. She started to back away unconsciously, tripping over the tiny rocks and the planks of wood that covered the bridge. She could feel her perspiration crawl up her back, attacking her with an anxiety that even a psychiatrist wouldn't understand.

Time started to spin by her slowly, agonizingly like ice scraping against an open wound. It hurt like rejection, dishonesty… it was cold, bitter, and worthless.

Instantly, she bolted. Her eyes were closed tightly, afraid to see the real reality of the world. She could barely breathe, but when she bumped into something soft, she gasped. Her gaze fluttered upwards, noticing for the first time that Maria's skin was now even more violet now.

When her dark, stormy eyes met the flames of Maria's, she backed away.

Maria's lips were turned downwards in a distasteful scowl, per usual, but her eyes looked somewhat kind. It was as if she had forgotten about the past events; that she had learned to move on… Alex, on the other hand, looked furious and terrified. She tried to mask the latter but to no avail.

"Why," the vampanze grinned, "Hello there. What a co-in-ki-dink that I see you here."

Within seconds, before anyone could do or say anything, Maria was held backwards by a knife to her throat. She was fast, but not as fast as Addison. He looked angry as the dagger tickled the enemy's skin.

Alex stared confusedly at the duo.

"Get the hell off of me, you mongrel. I'm not going to hurt anyone." Maria yelled, struggling against the vampire's hold. Instead of doing the most desirable affect, Addison held onto her tighter. "I have a boyfriend, you know! He'll be mad if he smells your scent on me…"

"Addison," Alex sighed, crossing her arms against her chest. "Let her go."

"Like I give a damn, bitch…" he said under his breath, but still obliging.

Maria squirmed away from the blonde and went behind Alex. Both of the vampires looked wary, but Alex looked absolutely terrified when the vampanze placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Hello, darling." She purred, reminding the brunette of a joke that pained her. "Miss me?"

"No, get off of me."

"Oh, chilly, aren't we? Put up your walls again, I see… just like in the beginning when we left the mountain. Before all hell broke loose."

"I always have them up. You of all people should know that."

"Hmm… I have to disagree. You never had them up when we went to high school. You would cry in front of anyone if you got your feelings hurt." Maria reminded her, stepping on a branch. A crack resounded in the air.

Alex stiffened.

A second passed while Maria gauged her old friend's reaction until she continued on.

"Look, I'd like to talk to you in private, without all of your goonies watching." She motioned towards Addison--who was standing protectively away from Alex-- Darren, and Vancha.

"Over my dead body—"

"You already are dead, honey." She spat back, sweetness and venom interlacing.

"Touché…" Addison muttered, backing away towards his two friends. "You still can't talk to her though—"

"Shouldn't that be my choice?" Alex interrupted, whispering so quietly that everyone had to second guess that's what she said. She was staring down at her sweaty hands, confusion and anger mixed over her skin. She looked like a pale, frazzled mess.

Addison didn't reply. Instead he just waved his hand in the air like it didn't matter and continued to back away.

Maria placed her hand on Alex's shoulder and smiled, "That's my girl. Now, why don't we go over there?"

The brunette vampire shrugged her off, stiffening once again at her icy touch. "I never said I _would_."

"Oh, okay then little—"

"I will though." A secretive smile was shared between the old friends. Alex had her hands tightened behind her back, gripping onto her dagger. She still didn't trust Maria, but maybe that would change…

In a split second she decided it would, and for the better.

The knife clattered towards the grassy floor. And it only made one sound.

The resonance of sweet, changing, deviant life.

--

"How are you?"

"Good… good.

An awkward sense covered the air. Alex felt like she was suffocating for endless upon endless minutes. Maria must have felt the same way too because she fiddled nervously with the hem of her shirt.

"How are… your friends?" Alex asked. She was about to say his name but thought better of it. As corny as it sounded, she felt like even speaking his name ripped a tiny piece of her heart.

A split second passed until Maria realized who she meant.

"Oh… _oh_. Tiffany's fine. Still a bitch though… pity her for her bad home-life. Just like Steve's. That's how they bonded, you know. She started—"

"Ok, I got it."

Tiffany wasn't exactly the person she was talking about, but Alex didn't mind. She didn't really even know the girl but felt oddly jealous. She had bonded with Steve. Interesting.

She immediately told herself to stop being so possessive.

But, Alex usually didn't listen to herself. Common sense told her not to.

"Look, I came here for a reason," Maria began, leaning back against a rock. The moss crawled up it like a crab going along the beach, fast and full of life. It twirled together with the vampanze's red, curly hair.

"And that reason is…?"

"I just wanted to… apologize. What I did was wrong, I know. I've matured since you've last seen me at the Cirque. And now I'm with Gannen." she paused, blushing slightly. Alex's dark eyes widened.

"He makes me a better person, as cheesy as that is. It's true though. Steve never made me feel that way, no offence."

"None taken." the vampire murmured, waiting for her to continue.

"Back then I was just a mess. I was jealous and mad and just plain frustrated with you. You were always the nice one. You were always the pretty one. It was always you, you, and more you!" her voice rose into another octave as she stood up.

Maria closed her eyes and pressed her lips together. She twisted her hands behind her back and rocked back and forth, calming herself back down. Within seconds she was back to sitting down on the rock, although her hands were curled into tiny balls of fury.

"Sorry… it's just that some things still make me mad—"

"Maria," Alex interrupted, pulling out the weeds from the earth. "You've got it all wrong. I think it was the other way around…"

"Nah, I'm right. You remember Seth Beauregard?"

"Yup." the vampire giggled. A memory of a tiny, short, brunette fellow flashed through her mind. She remembered Maria used to have a crush on him.

"He liked _you_ not me. You."

"So? It doesn't matter. You were always prettier than me. You were voted in the court for Homecoming, remember?"

"Yes…" Maria said, smiling slightly. It was her day in the spotlight. Her one chance to gain complete and irrevocable attention. She earned that. "You were smarter than me though."

"Just because I had my sister to help me… you know she was a straight-A student."

The vampanze didn't reply but went back to pulling the moss off of the rock. A smile tickled her skin. She was happy. She had gotten all she wanted. She had a boyfriend, she had her friend, but she didn't have a family.

Maria didn't care though.

"Are we okay now?" she asked, peeking up at the brunette under a cloud of fiery hair.

It took Alex a whole five minutes to answer, but when she did, it made Maria a happy girl.

"Yes. We've gone through so much… we love each other…"

They smiled at each other, honestly and full of respect. They were about to go back to Darren and everyone else until they each heard someone yell out a series of curse words.

"What did you _do _to her, you bastard?"

--

**Extra A/N: **The reason why I re-posted this was because I accidentally left a few tidbits of the next chapter in here... which had major spoilers in it... gosh, I can be such an idiot sometimes! Ignore them if you saw them cause I'm probably just going to redo it anyways... sorry bout that to anyone who read em'!


	56. Let Go

**Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers  
Let Go**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mr. Shan's characters or plot.**  
Author's Note: **Well… this is it. Sorry it took me forever I've just had a hard time writing this… I'm not so sure if I did very well on it since I decided to put it in Alex's POV. Anyways, I'd also thought I should let everyone know that once I'm done with this I will be rewriting it. I've already written the prelude and the new title will be _Magnanimous_. The title is subject to change though. The whole plot will be different and the character's personalities will be different and yeah. I'm really looking forward to it. To my readers, thanks so much for sticking with this for so long and putting up with my late updates and giving me the greatest reviews. I couldn't ask for better people to help me finish this :)

**----**

Blood was such a simple color. Bright red, bold with liquid veins that twisted off of its own little web, tainting the clear and pure blank canvas of the world. I had always found that color to be nerving. It made me anxious. I'm not sure why but it always has, even when I was a human.

But now, I had never seen a darker color of blood before. Nor had I ever been more frightened by it.

It pulled off from the depths of the tall trees, mixing in with the green grass. It caressed Maria and I's startled feet to the point where we each stepped back. I glanced over at her, wary and afraid, and I noticed her face mimicked mine.

Pure fear.

And what was that fear for? Not for ourselves, not for our cowardly distastes of blood itself – even though we _did _drink it – but for the people it could have come from. In Maria's head, Gannen could be the one who had gotten hurt to the point where he was inevitably dying from blood loss.

In mine, it was Steve, or Darren, or even Addison, being stabbed by a dagger in the heart.

I visibly cringed. I shouldn't be thinking so negatively. Now was not the time to be a Debbie Downer.

My throat tightened as I crouched down and dipped my pale finger into the liquid substance. I could hear Maria take in a sharp breath as the dark red slinked itself deeper down my palm, leading towards my elbow. I put my hand close to my nose and sniffed.

It was fresh and, thank the vampire Gods, it wasn't Steve's.

Maria went down beside me and also sniffed it, sighing audibly after she realized it wasn't Gannen's either. She didn't recognize it but I did.

It was Vancha's.

It wasn't like I didn't care for Vancha, I certainly did in an older brother type of way, but now I found my worries being stuck somewhere else, somewhere where my loyalties shouldn't be. The vampanze side.

I felt guilty. Vancha is my comrade; I should be definitely worried about him.

"I need to go over there." I said, staring past the small, but deep, forest and towards the clearing where the battle was being held. "I need to see if everyone's alright."

"Alex, don't be stupid. We could get hurt—"

"I'm stronger than I look, Maria. And so are you."

"True, but we shouldn't take that risk." She sighed, placing her hand lightly on my upper arm. It tensed though when we heard a sharp curse word fly into the air.

"I _really _need to see what's going on."

I tried to shake Maria off, but that only made her hold on tighter. I had learned soon enough that as I grew to trust my vampanze friend in that single hour that she had turned into a person with more bulldog qualities than ever. Stubborn with a fierce bite. Lucky me.

"I'm going with you then." She muttered, staring at me.

I stared back with an equal fierceness until I sighed and pulled her along.

The darkness seemed haunting at first as we stepped over broken tree branches and roots, but then it turned to a welcome distraction. I was all too worried about everyone and now, being here in the woods, albeit with that one long stream of blood, I felt oddly better. Just having a little time before I saw the damage on everyone made me happier, which made me all the more guilty.

Being happy because I didn't see the blood loss at a time like this was selfish in its own way.

Slowly, and hesitantly, I pulled myself away from my thoughts and crept past the final tree, dragging Maria with me. She automatically placed herself in front of my own body, protectively, and stared off at the battle. I tried to look past her but her flaming red hair blocked my view.

By then, I had already heard a few other curse words, these being worse in tone and meaning.

"What the hell," Maria hissed. "Is that Addison guy doing?"

"What?"

Maria pulled me in front of her sharply and pointed at Addison, who I could see was wearing a clear and resolved smirk with a vengeance. Steve was in front of him, taking an obvious threatened stance, and was holding a dagger out.

"Dear Lord…"

Addison, who had a dagger himself, got awfully close to Steve, too close for comfort, and had whispered something in his ear, which caused the vampanze to freeze. I looked on curiously as my boyfriend, if that's what you would call him, took only a seconds haste to go after Addison again. I silently cheered him on and then scolded myself. Addison could get hurt after all.

_But he deserves it…_

He didn't deserve to get hurt. Not by anyone, and at least not by Steve.

By then, a whole minute had passed and I noticed gravely that Vancha was holding onto a wound that skirted along his torso. He didn't seem to be in much pain but he was losing a lot of blood. I almost went over to him until Maria pulled me back and hissed, "Not yet."

But someone had already seen me. And this person was in full throttle for a plan that I never should have agreed to, even in my own delirious state.

"Alex, why don't you come join us?" Addison jeered, flipping his dagger in his own hand. The weapon itself glimmered in the faint moonlight and I noticed carefully that there were tastes of blood on it. Blood that easily made me cringe.

Maria cursed. Darren stayed still, Gannen stared at Steve, who stared at me, and I stared at Addison.

"Come on," he called again, putting on a fake smile. I knew this little act of his far too well by now. He was pretending to be Mister Happy-go-Lucky again. Typical. "Why don't you come over here and talk to your boyfriend? He sure does miss you…"

Addison started to walk away from Steve and towards me, but that was stopped soon enough as Maria closed the void that was between us and them. She harshly placed a hand on the blonde vampire's arm and twisted, hissing something I couldn't hear. Probably something that rhymed with _master _and _plaster_.

I swallowed the seemingly growing pit in my stomach as I started to walk over towards them. My own feet seemed to drag with fear of the future and hate towards Destiny. I stared down at the ground and sighed. When was this going to end? When would it all end for us, for me?

"Alex, don't come any closer."

Steve turned around and I froze, listening.

"It's not safe, go back to where you belong." He sounded like he was in pain almost, but more with a self depreciating hate. I wanted to comfort him, to at least stand beside him and offer my own problems as condolences, but I didn't move. "Go back home."

"The Cirque isn't as safe as it is here." I said, knowing full well that all of the vampanze had left as soon as Darren had disappeared.

The Vampanze Lord sighed. I frowned.

I wasn't about to leave when I knew his life was at stake. I could care less about my own at that time.

Addison had apparently gotten out of Maria's grip as I soon felt a hand on my back. I shivered involuntarily as he winked at me, giving me the notion that the plan was on.

He also glanced at Darren, who nodded. How the hell could he have agreed to do something so… _cowardly_?

How could I?

"Hey, Alex. Would you like to know something?"

I didn't answer, knowing full well where this was going.

Steve slowly turned around and glared at Addison, daring him to say another word to me. I looked down at the ground shamefully.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a wad, Steve." The blonde vampire jeered, bringing me closer to him as the vampanze came at us. Addison then placed the dagger at my throat and my head willing tipped back. He traced the knife against my pale skin, going over my faint heartbeat that was about to be snuffed out.

I could faintly hear Steve breathing in frustration as Addison grinned. How could I have agreed to do this?

"Now, continuing… would you like to know something, Alex?"

"No," I grumbled, softly enough to where only Addison would hear it. He frowned and I sighed, "Sure."

"I'm kind of mad at you."

"What the hell is going on—"

"Shut up, vampanze." Addison held out his index finger towards Maria as he continued to stare down at me. There was such… contempt in his eyes. He was getting what he wanted, all at the cost of Steve's life, which was invaluable to me. I wanted to go crawl in a hole and die right then.

"As I was saying, I'm mad at you for playing around with my feelings for this whole time,"

"She never had feelings for you, damn it." Steve interrupted, going closer, which only made the vampire that held my life in his own pale hands push the dagger further into my skin. A drop of blood inched out and Steve stopped moving.

"Would you like me to kill her now, or would you prefer me to keep talking and let her live?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought. Now, I'm going to make you pay for doing that… what do you supposed with?" Addison murmured, making the dagger dance across my cheek now. It crossed over my closed eyes until it went back to my neck. He stopped moving the knife and forced me up against the bridge's only opening towards the feverish water. My back was only being held up by gravity and his hand by now.

Steve growled. Maria growled too but hers wasn't as loud.

"Hey, Steven?" Addison called, slowly tilting me back.

"Let her go." He hissed, stepping closer.

"Do you really want me to? Cause I will if you want it."

I opened my eyes and saw that he nodded. Oh, Steve, why can't you pay attention to what people are really saying?

He then realized his mistake as Addison pushed me away from the bridge and into the cold air.

My first thought was to scream until I realized no one could hear me. The wind currents were too strong. But, even as I was falling, I knew in the back of my head the plan would work out.

I wished to the Gods it wouldn't. I'd rather die a watery death then what I would have to soon do.

Something grabbed onto my leg. Damn it. Damn, damn, damn, damn! Steve, why do you have to be so quick? Why, why?

By then, he was already hoisting me up. It only took a few seconds for me to finally be in his arms, where he sighed and muttered, "Don't go near that freak again, do you understand me, Alex?"

But I wasn't listening to him. I was staring at the running form of Darren, who was wearing a pained expression, that was coming very quickly at us with a knife. Or more precisely, at Steve's free back. I silently screamed at Darren to stop, but he didn't.

A split second happened to where I realized something. I could save Steve.

That's all I needed to quickly flip my closest friend, my best enemy, and most beautiful vampanze behind me. And within that second, I could hear Steve shout something in my ear, something that I couldn't comprehend.

Darren's face twisted in horror because he couldn't stop. He couldn't stop.

I brought my hands out in a protective way, shielding my own vampanze away from the danger, away from the fear of dying. And then, the dagger made contact with my heart.

-

It seems like everyone dies, some in more brutal ways than others. I had come to accept this a long time ago, ever since Destiny had told me himself.

I remember when I was a human I was afraid of death. I would cower in the lightest corners of my room, begging and pleading that the Grim Reaper himself wouldn't come visit my house that night. And each night, I would have a nightmare. Some were horrific, and some were terrifying, but the one I had seen the night before I became a vampire was the worst.

I had seen a vision of this battle, as crazy as that sounds. It made me scream in frustration as I wondered who that beautiful blonde haired man was that I had saved. It made me cry from anxiety if it would ever come true. It made me have sleepless nights for a long time until I finally realized something.

Everything dies.

May it be flowers, or animals, or even humans, everything has a life span. So be it one day to a thousand years, everything dies.

That thought itself was enough to creep me out, and even more so to confide in Maria about my nightmares, but with telling her about everything, it made me slowly come to terms with dying. It made me think that death didn't have to be quite so hard when everyone was experiencing it. It didn't have to be as scary.

And, as I slowly walked towards adulthood, I realized that no one dies before they fulfill a purpose. Larten, for example, had fulfilled his when he had finally taught Darren, how he had fathered him, to the point where he could survive on his own.

When I met the beautiful blonde haired man, I wasn't so scared anymore, because I knew that I would grow up to love him, to save him. That gave me a glimmer of my future, something that I held very dearly at the time.

But now, as that dagger stays in my skin, I only hold the sweet scent of strawberries in my heart. It was the last thing I smelt before the blood.

I treasured the words that came out of Steve's mouth after everyone stopped talking to let him say one last thing to me, "Alex… how the hell could you effing do that to me? Why in God's freaking name would you put yourself in front of me, in front of that damned vampire Shan? Why? Why, Alex?"

Why? I don't really know. Maybe because I acted on impulse, or maybe because I wanted to prove to everyone that I was strong, that I could save the Vampanze Lord, or maybe even because of love. Love does make people do strange things, huh?

Love… it double crossed me in the end. It took my life in the blind form of an inhuman archangel. It twisted my brain wires to save Steve. But I don't regret it. I don't regret a thing.

And now, as I'm drifting slowly away, I realize something. I don't regret anything.

A tear plopped on my face and a slow, but hushed _Don't go… I love you _passed through my mind. I felt so torn in that moment. But then I realized something.

The single thing that I loved the most was, in the end, the death of me.

I let go.

-

Extra Author's Note: I have to admit, a few tears were in my eyes while I was writing this. I wrote each section carefully, although the last one was the first I worked on. The lines where she goes to explain how she wasn't afraid of Death anymore just came into my mind so quickly that I wrote that whole little spiel in less than seven minutes. Kind of crazy considering how long I take on these chapters… but, that's besides the point. I would appreciate any form of feedback on this… a review, a favorite, anything and everything. I love you guys for sticking with me!

P.S. There will be an epilogue, one that will explain what happened to all of the characters so don't worry.


	57. Epilogue

**Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers  
Epilogue**

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to Mr. Shan.  
Author's Note: Well, here it is. After reading the reviews I had gotten I felt inspired to go ahead and write this. I appreciate everything, you guys! Thanks so much. By the way, this is in part of Steve's POV and then someone else's… Please note that I _still _haven't found the last book in the series (Which I lost a long time ago and posted about it in an earlier chapter) so I'm not really sure if what I write is true or not in the books… but I'm going to go with it anyways!

**----**

Destiny sure had a way of kicking me in the ass, huh?

He knew what would make me dance like a puppet, what would make me sing like a canary, and what would make me give up everything that I held dear to me. And that was Alex.

But he just ripped her away from me. First my drunkard of a mother and then her. Damn you Des Tiny. Damn you to hell.

"I-I…"

Darren looked like he was dying of shame. He was just standing behind me, staring down at her broken body, her _lifeless _body, and muttering apologies. I had vaguely noticed that Maria was talking to him, whispering something, until she finally sat down beside me.

She just stared at Alex. She just stared and stared for minutes. I couldn't even look at her now. Not now. Not since she had risked her life, like it was worthless or something, for mine.

How the hell could she be so inconsiderate?  
How, and why?

"She's dead, isn't she?"

I didn't reply. My mouth was too dry, and I was too ashamed.

You'd think the Vampanze Lord himself didn't have emotions, you'd think he couldn't feel a damn thing while he killed, while he tortured, while he terrorized. You'd think he was just a monster let out of his cage, a living time bomb, just waiting to explode. Just waiting to kill.

Maybe that was true. Maybe it wasn't.  
But I knew I could feel. I knew I had emotions.

I hated, I loved.

Two of the most simple emotions, the easiest to say, yet the hardest to convey. I had easily said the first one thousands of times but on the second one… I had screwed up. I'd only told Alex I loved her twice. Once when we didn't have this whole damn War of Scars on our shoulders and then when she had come after me to say she didn't care what her vampire comrades thought about her. She didn't care what anyone thought except me.

She'd told me she loved me a lot of times. Many of times, actually. She meant it each time too.

I'm an idiot. An effing idiot.

"Steve," a voice wavered. Gannen. He had pulled Maria up, who was still looking down at Alex, and held onto her tightly. "I know how much she meant—"

"Means."

"Ahem, means. But you have time to grieve over her after the battle… we need to get this done."

I turned around to glare at him. His face looked slightly pained as he didn't look at me, but at Maria. A few tears were dancing out of her eyes, cascading down her face and onto the ground.

"Gannen, give him, no give us some time… please." She whispered, gently easing out of his grip. "I need to say something."

Gannen, who was obviously wrapped around Maria's long index finger, just nodded and walked away. Over to where those damn vampires were. Darren effing Shan, Vancha effing March, and effing Addison.

I hated them all. I hated each and every single one of them that it was hard to fight off the urge to go over there and kill them.

But now wasn't the time.

"Alex," Maria muttered. "Wake up."

Silence. I finally looked down at her. At the soft expression on her face. At the broken form of her body. At the protruding dagger in her heart.

That should have been my bloody heart. That should have been my broken body. That should have been my soft expression. Damn all to hell in this world.

"Alex. Wake up."

Maria placed her hand hesitantly on Alex's arm, shaking her. Her movements began to grow more violent as the tears started pouring out of her eyes. Minutes had passed and our vampire still hadn't moved.

I wanted to die. With a hell of a lot of pain.

Where was Shan? He could deliver the final blow just like he did to Alex.

Finally, Maria gave up. She looked wasted of life. She looked dead.

"Don't die, Alex…" her voice was shaky, as were her palms. "You were like a sister to me… no, you are like a sister to me. You can't be dead."

"Denial is the first stage, you should know that of all people, Maria."

His voice froze the air. His yellow rain jacket billowed around him silently. His heart shaped watch shook the earth and my anger.

But I didn't turn around. Maria did though.

"Who the hell do you think you ar—oh, Desmond." Her voice had faltered with a little fear.

Maria wasn't scared of anything. Except him.

My emotions got the best of me as I looked away from Alex and at him. At Mr. Destiny. At the damn maker of death and life. The damn person who could take souls and hearts and memories and love away from a single person so easily. I loathed that man. I hated him.

"Ah, Steve," he smiled, walking over to us. "Looking over the pretty little form of death, I see? She should have gone earlier… tsk, tsk, she was so hard to take away from this world the first time but just a few minutes ago she let go so easily. I wonder why?"

"Shut up." I growled.

"Now that isn't any way to talk to your elder."

"I don't effing care, old man."

"It isn't a way to talk to someone who could bring her back either."

I didn't let my emotionless façade slip even though that one little sentence had brought some hope in me. Just a little bit. Just a tiny smidge.

"You can't."

He was probably bluffing. Shouldn't get my damn hopes up.

"But I can. Why don't you believe me?"

"I'm not an idiot, Tiny. You should know that—"

"I do," he interrupted, standing right in front of me now. "But you should believe me. I can bring her back. But for a price."

My emotions faltered. And he noticed. Damn.

"I'm not for sale."

I paused, looking away from him and towards Alex. I would be on for sale if it was for her, I'd do anything to have her back… to rid her of that pain.

But wouldn't bringing her back now just make it even more harmful towards her?

_Yeah, be reasonable, Steve. It would hurt her… _

I couldn't believe that it would hurt her. I would protect her. But, maybe she didn't want my protection… maybe, just like when we had first met, she didn't want to be my own damsel in distress.

But she could never be a damsel in distress. In looks, yes, she was pretty enough. But in skills and personality, I thought not.

That's besides the point.

"I never asked for _you_, Steve. Silly boy. I just want you to finish your fight with young Darren here." Des pointed at the crouched over form of my childhood best friend, now enemy. He looked even worse now.

I frowned.

I wanted her back. And if fighting Darren, who was the one who killed her, was the only price, then I'd sure as hell pay it.

"Alright," I huffed, gently letting go of Alex and putting her in Maria's arms. "I'll fight that damn Shan."

Destiny smirked. He had something up his sleeve, I just knew it.

But then again, I didn't care. I just wanted to have Alex back.

"Hey, Darren. Get over here. We still have to finish our fight."

-

Alex's Point of View

-

Everything had been so dark. So, so dark. And cold. Extremely cold. Like I was stuck in the polar caps of Antarctica at midnight.

I had been stuck in that coldness for hours, waiting for someone, anyone, to take me to Paradise or to another hell. But now, I wasn't cold.

I was warm. And it wasn't dark.

There was still a shade like substance over my eyes, blocking out the light, but I could see flashes of it, glimmers. I didn't know what was happening. I didn't understand.

Seconds had only passed when the darkness started to fade away. The light started to slowly replace it until, finally, I could hear a heartbeat.

_Th-bump. Th-bump. Th-bump._

Continually beating, like a human's. I was confused. Whose heartbeat was it?

By then, I could only see the light, but I could also hear. Birds were chirping. A bus was pulling out. What was going on?

And then I heard my name. Sharp and resilient.

"Alex, wake up! We're going to be late for our first day as freshmen!"

Freshmen? What was going on?

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Shaking. Shaking until I gasped.

The person stopped. The heartbeat stopped.

My eyes fluttered open and I was welcomed by the sign of a fourteen year old Maria. She was grinning down at me, twirling a piece of her red hair around her finger.

"You know I want to get to school early," she huffed, now frowning. "We need to see if there are any cute guys in our homeroom!"

She giggled and grabbed my hand, pulling me up. I was confused, to say the least, until I saw my face in my vanity mirror.

I looked young, with my blue eyes and short brown hair. I looked like I was still a child, young at heart, but old in mentality. A gasp willed itself out of my lips and slowly, everything started to fade away until the mirror and myself were left.

I hesitantly went over to the mirror and tapped it. I kept on tapping until I was finally yelling. Screaming to get out of this place. But then, my voice faltered.

Slowly, my memories of when I was still a vampire started to appear on the mirror, one by one. They each started growing tinier and tinier until they began to disappear.

Addison kissing me… Larten ruffling my hair… Maria daring me to kiss my teacher… Steve telling me he loved me… everything.

And when they faded away, I forgot what they meant, or who those people were. Which made me a tad bit disgruntled.

"What's going on?" I yelled, slamming my hand against the one image of me and Steve kissing. I didn't want that one to disappear. But it did. And I forgot about how his lips felt on mine.

Larten… Addison… Mr. Tall… Maria… Darren… Steve.

They all slowly started to disappear. But I kept trying to bring them back, hitting at the glass until one by one, I forgot who they were.

I was left confused and alone, staring at the mirror, looking at the last memory.

It was of an older me, one who looked about seventeen, meeting a blonde man with Maria by my side. I didn't know who that blonde man was, but he looked very familiar. The memory started to fade away and I heard a whisper.

_"Steve."_

That was his name. But it was too late.

I had forgotten.

My memory was wiped clean of everything that had happened when… I'm not sure when. But I felt like my memory was empty. Like someone had stolen my dreams, my nightmares, my loves and hates. I didn't know what was going on.

But the darkness faded away and so did the mirror, leaving me with Maria. She smiled at my confused face.

"What's wrong, silly? You look kind of sad."

"Nothing…"

Not sad. Just confused.

What had just happened?

-

Maria held onto my hand as she pulled me out of my own home, waving back at my parents. She looked happier than ever and that made me kind of glad. But, I still had that empty feeling in my head… like I was forgetting something important.

But what was it?

Had I forgotten a summer pop quiz?  
Or my dog's name?

I didn't know but it was getting on my nerves.

Maria kept on dragging me toward the sidewalk until I willingly started in step by her side. She began to talk to me but I couldn't hear her. That empty feeling was too clear in my head.

What was going on?

As soon as we had walked about ten minutes, we had reached our school. But, I think what happened was that Maria saw an abandoned theater and begged me to go in with her. I think I obliged since we were now walking inside.

"It's creepy, huh?" she giggled.

I nodded. Definitely creepy.

Our exploration of the theater was short lived as a very, and I do mean very, tall man with yellow teeth shooed us out from the back door. It didn't matter to me as the whole experience was a tad bit boring.

But then something weird happened.

I saw, maybe Maria saw too, I don't know, a little creature shooing off a short brown headed boy. The creature itself was covered with a hood, but that wasn't the weirdest thing.

From that last thing I saw in that mirror, I saw the same boy. He was younger looking though, with shorter blonde hair and brighter eyes. I didn't know his name but I felt connected to him.

Maria was still chattering away even as I pointed at him. The brunette boy saw me pointing, even as he was running away from the hooded creature, and stopped. His expression faltered like he remembered me from somewhere until he tugged on the blonde headed boy's jacket.

He glanced over at me and frowned. But then he backed away.

Maybe I did know him but he was scared of me. But why would he be scared of a fourteen year old girl?

The brown haired boy said one word that left me wondering throughout the whole day. You want to guess what that word was?

"Steve."

I remembered the name from somewhere… it did sound very familiar. But I quickly shook it off as nothing. It was probably my imagination playing with me. A thought just popped up in my head.

I was a vampire and he was the enemy. We had fallen in love.

Me? A vampire?

No, that's not real. It's just my imagination… but I can't shake that feeling away.

No matter how hard I try. It just stays there, as an empty void.

-

Twenty years have passed since that day. I'm now thirty four. I have two children and a loving husband.

But I still feel that void. It never goes away, not ever since that faithful day. It's weird and disarming… I don't know what to think.

I haven't told anyone about it, not even my husband. I fear he'll think I'm crazy or something like that. But, it doesn't matter now, as I've finally found the key to that void disappearing.

I sit on my ten year old son's bed and read to him from a book that I picked up a few days ago. _The Darren Shan Saga, Cirque du Freak._

I remembered the name so much that it made me finally buy the book itself. And, within the same hour that I bought it, I searched for that single word.

I had found it in the first chapter.

Steve.

After that day, I slowly began to fill the void, buying each book until I reached the final one. I know I may seem like a lunatic, but I swear, a lot of those events happened to _me_.

They even mention my name a few times. Crazy, huh?

And, when I read the last book, I had cried. I don't know why though. Maybe because I felt compelled to believe that the girl Darren killed, who had the name Alex, was me. But, that's probably wrong… I was never a vampire.

Or was I?

I don't know what to think anymore… maybe I really am crazy. But now, as I read from chapter three to my son, I feel as if I'm right. Maybe that girl was me. Maybe that's where my void is from.

Or maybe not…

But, life is full of strange things. Vampires could exist. My void could have been from those books, the memories that were stolen from me.

"Mom," Tanner, my son, whispered. "Is this book real like it says?"

And, now, as I look at him with a hope burning deep in my eyes, I say this. And I say this to you.

"I think so."

-

Extra Author's Note: Okay, so this whole chapter was totally improvised. It's probably horrible but I realized that telling what happened to all of the characters would be boring so… yeah. I'm not so sure if the whole book-giving-to-Mr-Tall actually happened or not in the book but I think it did… If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask me. Thank you for reading!


	58. Important Author's Note

Important Author's Note  
_… regarding Bad Guys Always Give Me the Shivers rewrite…_

Hey everyone. As the title says, this is regarding a rewrite of Bad Guys!

I've always felt that this fic hasn't been my best work, but it has been my longest. And, to be honest, I think this is 80,000 words of guessable plot, boring original characters, and horrid writing style. That's just my own opinion. So I've decided to rewrite this story.

The new title has me a tad bit twisted though… I like both Incarnadine and Magnanimous but I can't chose. I'm leaning more towards Incarnadine though.

But, anyways, back to the point.

I just thought I should let everyone know that only _smidges _of the plot will be similar to Bad Guys. This will be a complete rewrite which I'm looking forward to! The characters are far more developed; there are more back stories, more twists, and more romance and betrayal. Lots of drama too, and less angst!

I'm wondering though, would you guys even read it? Be honest.

I want to write something people would read, not something they wouldn't. So please tell me.

And, a question. When I do post up the rewritten version, do you think I should make it a new story or just change Bad Guy's title and delete all of the chapters? I'm not sure though it doesn't really matter but… still, I don't know. I might delete Bad Guy's when I do post up the rewritten version but I'm not sure yet.

Please tell me what you guys want. I'd really appreciate it.

Love, Strawberry Bijou.


	59. Important Announcement

**Important Announcement**

**:-:**

Hey, guys! I just wanted to update everyone on how _Incarnadine _is going. Right now, I'm probably going to clear away all of my in progress fics – such as the Twenty Word Challenge -and focus mainly on it. I haven't wrote anything for it yet (I'm really, really sorry) but I'm just so very excited to see how you guys react to all of the twists and turns I've put into the plot.

Now, for more information. I'm still debating on whether or not to write this fic in third or first person because there are pros and cons for each one. For third person I feel like the beauty in writing is more seeable and plus you get to see the full view on all of the characters, not just one, but it takes longer for me to write. For first person it's extremely easy – I could probably write a three thousand word chapter in just an hour – and it just flows out of my mind but then you'll know that that specific character will _have _to stay alive until the end. Which I don't like at all since, me being me, I come up with even more twists while writing.

I have so much planned and really I'm looking forward to everyone's feedback. But, for right now, I'm going to take a little time off of ffnet and focus more on other things. Knowing me, the break will probably be postponed because I just love writing so much and nobody can keep me from it for too long.

And, you guys, I'm pretty sure the rewrite will be up this month! Or, at least, hopefully… cross your fingers.

-SB.


End file.
